La Prophétie des Dragons
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Elles ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Et le Peuple Viking va l'apprendre bien malgré lui à ses dépends...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Je tiens à préciser que dans cette histoire, que les événements du premier film n'ont jamais eu lieu…**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Enfin du moins, d'un point de vue viking. Durant tous le trajet du drakkar voguant depuis l'île de Beurk, l'océan avait été relativement calme et le ciel assez dégagé par moment. Sans compter que les passagers n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un dragon aussi bien aérien que marin. Ce qui s'avérait être extrêmement rare dans les voyages d'une semaine sur les eaux de cette partie du monde. Surtout en cette saison. Et curieusement, les Beurkiens présents à bord en avaient été à la fois soulagés et déçus.

D'un côté « soulagés » à cause des dégâts sur le navire qu'une attaque de dragons aurait pu causer. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils auraient terminé leur périple sur un radeau de fortune.

Puis, d'un autre côté, ils avaient aussi été « déçus » dans la mesure où se voyage s'était montré des plus monotone et, qu'ils n'auraient pas été contre un raid reptilien pour tuer un peu leur ennui.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à ce peuple trouverait ça complètement dingue. Mais pas les Vikings. Ils étaient comme ça tout le temps. Toujours en proie à des sentiments et des envies contradictoires.

« L'île de Pwish devrait bientôt être en vue » - annonça d'une voix blanche Stoïck la Brute aux membres de son peuple qui avaient pris part au voyage.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » - geignirent en chœur les jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur.

« Entièrement d'accord avec vous pour une fois. Une journée de plus sur ce rafiot et, je mange mon casque ! » - se plaignit à son tour Rustik, le neveu de Stoïck.

« Je vous avais bien dit de prendre de quoi vous occuper – commenta Varek, le nez plongé dans un livre de botanique. Regardez Astrid ! Elle a fini par faire autre chose que d'affûter sa hache ou de nous hurler dessus »

Les trois interpellés tournèrent alors leurs regards vers la concernée, debout à l'avant du drakkar, raide comme un piquet, les deux mains tenant bien fermement le manche de sa hache, visiblement plus alerte que jamais et, prête à agir en conséquence au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect.

« Excuse-moi mais, je ne vois pas en quoi la paranoïa totale est une forme de distraction » - lança sarcastiquement Kranedur en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Ouais ! - convint sa jumelle. Il est vraiment temps qu'on mette pied à terre pour qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est comme ça. Elle est en train de devenir complètement folle. Ce voyage est tellement ennuyant qu'elle s'imagine des attaques de dragons là où il n'y en a pas »

« Moi, je ne suis pas si sûr qu'elle soit victime d'hallucinations » - intervint Gueulfor en approchant du petit groupe avec son reconnaissable pas clopinant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » - l'interrogea Varek passablement surprit.

« Parce que moi aussi, l'autre nuit, je l'ai entendu rôder autour du navire ce dragon » - affirma le forgeron.

Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent bouche-bée.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que mon oncle est bizarre lui aussi depuis deux jours – sembla comprendre d'un coup Rustik. Ça doit le préoccuper autant qu'Astrid »

« Euh… à vrai dire… il n'est pas au courant. Vu les circonstances, on a jugé préférable avec Astrid de ne pas lui en parler », expliqua Gueulfor mal à l'aise.

« Quelles circonstances ?! » - s'étonnèrent les jumeaux.

Le forgeron regarda tour à tour les quatre jeunes adultes affichant tous une expression complètement hébétée. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que Varek paraisse soudain frappé d'une illumination.

« Il y a deux jours, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harold » - finit-il par déclarer d'une voix grave.

« QUOI ?! - s'écria Rustik outré. Mon oncle se prend encore la tête pour cette erreur de la nature ! AÏE ! »

Gueulfor venait de la frapper de bon cœur avec son crochet sur la tête, que la présence d'un casque sur celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas suffit à protéger.

« Un peu de respect ! - s'indigna t-il. C'est de ton cousin dont tu parles, je te signale ! Et qu'il ait été ou non une « erreur de la nature », c'était tout de même son fils ! Et qui plus est, son seul enfant ! »

Après quoi, plus personne n'osa faire de commentaire. À la place, ils se lancèrent des regards en biais avec un air penaud collé au visage.

Gueulfor, lui, avait retourné son attention vers son meilleur amis qui fixait l'horizon d'un regard absent. Si pour les Beurkiens présents à bord, qu'il était évident que leur chef tentait d'apercevoir leur destination il était par contre plus évident aux yeux de l'amputé que ses pensées du moment étaient en grande majorité plus concentrées sur le passé que sur le présent.

Il vit Stoïck soupirer le plus discrètement possible, avant de s'en retourner vers sa cabine d'un pas qui se faisait plutôt traînant par rapport à sa démarche fière et assurée habituelle.

Il y avait cinq ans, une nuit, lors d'un raid de dragons sur Beurk, les villageois avaient réussi tant bien que mal à immobiliser un Cauchemar Monstrueux que Stoïck avait décidé d'exécuter lui-même devant tout le monde. Toutefois, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévues. Harold, à qui son père avait bien entendu interdit de sortir de leur maison, était comme à son habitude venu mettre son grain de sel en oubliant de laisser sa maladresse au vestiaire. Résultat, il s'était pris les pieds dans l'un des appuis du filet de fer retenant la bête au sol, permettant amplement à celle-ci de se libérer du reste. Et comme bon nombre de beurkiens avaient relâché leur garde compte tenu de l'emprisonnement du monstre, beaucoup furent sérieusement blessés lorsqu'il prit la fuite.

Jusque lors, les catastrophes déclenchées par Harold n'avaient pas été irréparables. Mais là, il y avait eu des blessés. Et le sang de Stoïck n'avait fait qu'un tour. Pour lui et la quasi-totalité du village, ça avait été la maladresse de trop et, il s'était vu contraint de bannir son propre fils.

Et si tout le monde fut plus que soulagé de ne plus avoir ce vendredi 13 sur pattes parmi eux, il ne fallut pas plus de trois jours à Stoïck pour amèrement regretter sa décision. Après tout, il avait quand même laissé son unique enfant, un gosse de tout juste quinze ans, dans une petite barque au beau milieu de nul part.

Il avait contacté les chefs des îles alentours pour savoir si son fils avait accosté sur l'une d'entre elles. Ou s'ils avaient au moins découvert quelque chose ayant un quelconque rapport avec le garçon. Malheureusement, il n'avait eu que des réponses négatives. Harold avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Stoïck avait alors sombré dans un abîme de remords et de chagrin indescriptibles. Son fils était mort ! Il en était convaincu. Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Tout ça parce qu'il avait réagit en viking pur et dur. Il avait réfléchi avec son orgueil et sa fierté plutôt qu'avec sa raison. Et il avait de ce fait sacrifié son propre fils pour sauvegarder son honneur de chef.

« Foutaises ! Je suis un monstre pas un chef ! » - avait-il pris l'habitude de beugler dans les oreilles de son amis de toujours, pendant que celui-ci tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le mettre au lit, après qu'il eut trop tiré sur la bouteille au cour de ces cinq dernières années.

D'ailleurs, il y avait fort longtemps que Gueulfor avait cessé de compter les fois où ça arrivait. Et puis, il avait son propre chagrin à surmonter, bien qu'il essayait de rester de marbre aux yeux de tous. S'il ne comptait plus les gueules de bois du père, lui, le mentor, ne saurait dire combien de litres de larmes il versait pour son protégé à chaque fois qu'il allait s'enfermer dans l'arrière pièce de sa forge pour s'y laisser aller. Il y restait des heures à observer la poussière s'y accumuler. Tout était resté dans l'état où Harold l'avait laissé. Il n'avait osé toucher à rien. Pour lui, l'atelier de son apprenti était devenu un mausolée.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées macabres par la voix tonitruante de Kroupgra (Livre I comme référence), le père de Rustik et le demi petit-frère de Stoïck, annonçant que l'île de Pwish était enfin en vue.

* * *

« Je sais que nous avons pas mal d'avance. Mais l'Océan s'est montré des plus clément tout au long de notre voyage »- déclara Stoïck à son confrère chef de tribu, après qu'ils se furent salués d'une bonne poignée de main à la viking.

Erg, le chef de l'île de Pwish, faisait encore plus viking que Stoïck. Enfin, il était plutôt l'incarnation de l'image stéréotypée que les peuples du sud se faisait d'un viking.

C'est-à-dire, taillé dans le même type de roc que Stoïck et aussi grand. Les yeux bien bleu et les cheveux blond qu'il coiffait en deux nattes tombant de chaque côté de son visage, qui lui, était pourvu d'une énorme et longue moustache arrivant un peu en dessous du menton. Et il avait, bien entendu, comme tous les membres de son peuple, le teint assez pâle.

« Ne dis pas ça comme si tu débarquais en parasite Stoïck ! - ria t-il en donnant à son interlocuteur une bonne tape dans l'épaule. Tout est prêt depuis déjà plusieurs jours ! Alors, ce n'est pas une tragédie si tu arrives un peu en avance. Et puis, ça vous laissera du temps, à toi et aux tiens, pour prendre vos aises ici en attendant que les autres arrivent »

« Mais nous, on est déjà très à l'aise » - chuchotèrent de concert Rustik et Kranedur qui, à peine débarqués, louchaient déjà sur les jeunes filles du coin, venues avec leur chef accueillirent les Beurkiens.

« Les mecs » - soupirèrent Astrid et Kognedur, tandis que Varek feignait celui qui n'avait ni rien vu ni rien entendu.

Fallait vraiment que ces deux décérébrés se trouvent des copines, parce qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Et peut-être que comme ça, Rustik lâcherait une bonne fois pour toute Astrid.

Bien que leurs parents respectifs avaient convenu entre eux des les marier, compte tenu du fait qu'il fallait une épouse au futur chef et que, ce dernier était déjà amoureux de la demoiselle : ils avaient dû abandonner l'idée plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient eu à cause de la réaction d'Astrid lorsque ses parents le lui avait parlé.

À vrai dire, les Hofferson avaient plus eu peur pour la survie de Rustik que pour la leur. Et Stoïck ne le leur aurait probablement pas pardonner d'avoir fait assassiner son dernier héritier légitime.

Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas empêcher Rustik de continuer à faire des avances à la meilleure guerrière de leur tribu. Mais cependant, de manière plus distante qu'auparavant, à cause des menaces de mort très douloureuse qu'elle avait proféré à son égard. Et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à les mettre à exécution si elle l'estimait nécessaire. C'était ce qui l'avait amené à la courtiser de façon moins directe, en se disant qu'il finirait peut-être par l'avoir à l'usure. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il semblait que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Plus ça allait, plus Astrid se montrait résistante et, Rustik moins insistant. Au bout du compte, c'était lui qui devenait usé et découragé.

D'un certain côté, il devait sans doute se consoler en se disant qu'il n'était pas après tout le seul qu'elle eut rejeté comme un bulot pas frais à la mer. Bien d'autres prétendants s'étaient présentés et, avaient tous subi exactement le même sort que lui.

Cela faisant maintenant un bon moment qu'Astrid avait bien fait comprendre, surtout à ses parents, que si elle prenait un jour la décision de se marier, que se serait ELLE qui choisirait avec qui.

D'ailleurs, Kognedur n'avait pas traîné à suivre son exemple.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi les mecs ont le droit de choisir qui ils veulent et pas les filles ? Comme Astrid, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisserai marier, ou plutôt vendre, sans rien dire ! » - avait-elle un jour proclamé haut et fort dans la Grande Salle pour que tout le monde l'entende bien.

Et la prononciation du verbe « vendre » en avait fait tiquer plus d'un.

Il y avait pas à dire, elles avaient toutes les deux la même conception des mariages arrangés. Une vente aux enchères selon elles ! Et la simple pensée d'être considérées comme des meubles, des tiroirs-caisse et des pondeuses à héritiers les rendaient malades.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal ici » - déclara justement Kognedur, pendant que toutes deux s'installaient tranquillement dans la chambre double qui leur avait été réservée.

« Ouais – convint Astrid. Ma tante m'a dit qu'elle avait aimé son séjour ici, il y a vingt et un ans. La dernière fois que la Grande Assemblée y a eu lieu »

« Il paraît qu'ils ont une prophétesse ici. Si c'est vrai, il faudra que j'aille absolument la voir pour savoir si mes futurs coups de crasse à mon frère vont marcher » - sembla jubiler le fille Thorston.

« Et bien, tu vas pouvoir être satisfaite car, la rumeur est vraie. Ma tante m'a aussi parlé d'elle. Elle m'a également affirmé que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la fameuse Prophétie des Dragons »

« Sérieux ?! - sursauta Kognedur. En plus, ta tante a eu le privilège de l'entendre en directe ! »

« Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? » - s'étonna Astrid.

« Ouais, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle dit. Et personne sur Beurk n'a été capable de me répondre à chaque fois que j'ai posé la question. Pas même Varek. Apparemment, personne n'a prit la peine de la noter »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Surtout pour se faire entendre dire qu'il allait se passer un truc tout bénef pour les dragons »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, d'après ce que ma tante a bien voulu me dire : il y a vingt et un ans, cette prophétesse a annoncé la naissance prochaine d'un dragon assez particulier. Un dragon devant lequel tous les autres se prosterneraient. Mêmes les alphas. Qu'il serait un sorte de souverain ultime de leur espèce et, qu'il les mèneraient à leur heure de gloire, faisant entrer le monde dans une nouvelle ère. Enfin bref, une jolie petite histoire qui a vachement enthousiasmé les vikings présents ce jour-là » - termina l'Hofferson en reniflant avec dédain.

« Et, elle a annoncé quand ça arriverait ? »

« Apparemment non »

* * *

Gueulfor avait jugé bon d'aller rendre une petite visite à son collègue forgeron de ce village. Enfin, disons plutôt petite ville selon lui car, il avait estimé Pwish cinq fois plus grand que Beurk.

À dire vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sur cette île. Les autres fois où la Grande Assemblée y avait eu lieu et, qu'il avait été en âge d'y assister, il n'avait pas pu venir.

D'après les Pwishiens, qu'il avait interrogé au sujet de son confrère lui avaient répondu que leur forgeron était un véritable colosse. Qu' il était encore plus imposant que Stoïck et Erg mais que, malgré son apparence terrifiante, qu'il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agissait de battre le fer. Et il avait pu constater qu'on ne s'était pas foutu de lui une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de la forge. Il pensait même se réveiller le lendemain matin avec un torticolis. Il était également convaincu que plus d'un viking préférerait se jeter de lui-même dans la gueule d'un dragon, plutôt que de prendre une baffe par ce type là. Heureusement que la description « doux comme un agneau » était aussi vrai que le reste car, il lui avait paru tout de suite fort sympathique.

« Vous arrivez à vous en sortir tout seul avec ce nombre important d'habitants ? » - lui demanda t-il, après qu'il eut été invité par son hôte à s'asseoir avec une bonne chope d'hydromel.

« Absolument pas ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai pris deux apprentis au lieu d'un », lui répondit la montagne parlante, tout en continuant à travailler sur une future épée et, d'un timbre de voix qui épousait parfaitement sa carrure.

« Par Odin ! - avait aussitôt penser Gueulfor quand il eut entendu pour la première fois le son de sa voix quelques minutes auparavant. Tout doit s'écrouler autour de lui quand il hurle ce gars. À condition qu'il en soit capable »

« Deux apprentis ? - s'étonna sur le moment l'amputé. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée »

« Sinon, depuis environ un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai aussi l'aide supplémentaire d'un jeune homme qui a une formation assez avancée »

« Il n'est pas d'ici ? » - fut de nouveau surpris Gueulfor.

« Non. Il vient le plus souvent lorsqu'il a besoin d'une forge pour se fabriquer quelque chose. Je n'ai même pas à lui fournir les matériaux. Il a toujours ce qu'il lui faut. Et en guise de compensation pour le prêt de ma forge, il me donne un coup de main gratuitement »

« C'est très sympa de vos parts de vous entre-aider comme ça »

« En tous cas, c'est un très gentil garçon. Je l'aime bien » - déclara le forgeron locale en plongeant sa lame dans l'eau.

«Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Enfin du moins pas à la forge. Je sais qu'il est de retour sur l'île depuis hier. Mais, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ici. Et puis, de toute manière, s'il avait été là, vous l'auriez su tout de suite. Toutes les jeunes filles à marier de Pwish seraient agglutinées devant ma boutique, vêtues de leur plus jolie robe » - expliqua le titan avec un sourire hilare tout en examinant son travail.

« Il est beau garçon en plus d'être gentil, au moins ? » - sembla à son tour s'amuser Gueulfor, avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel.

« S'il n'y avait que ça ! - assura l'autre forgeron en remettant sa lame eu feu. Il est aussi créatif, très intelligent et excellent combattant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit »

« Un vrai béni des Dieux celui-là »

Le géant émit un petit rire en retirant sa lame du feu et, de recommencer à la marteler sans pitié.

« Et sinon, cette perfection incarnée à un nom ? » - demanda ironiquement Gueulfor.

« Bien sûr ! C'est... »

* * *

Bien qu'Astrid était née blonde, elle ne s'était encore jamais comportée comme tel. Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ?! » - se maudissait-elle, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de retrouver son chemin.

Après sa discussion avec Kognedur, elle avait décidé d'aller explorer un peu la forêt de l'île. Le problème, c'était qu'elle avait pendant un cours moment oublié qu'elle n'était pas dans la forêt de Beurk qu'elle connaissait bien, contrairement à celle-ci. Résultat, son bref instant d'inattention lui avait valu de sa perdre comme une vrai fillette de quatre ans.

« Si j'avais su qu'on trouvait d'aussi belle biche dans cette forêt, j'y serai venu bien plus tôt ! » - avait soudainement balancé une voix masculine sortie de nul part.

Astrid regarda alors partout autour d'elle et, constata avec horreur qu'elle était cernée par une dizaine d'hommes, présentant tous des caractéristiques des Berserks et des Bannis.

Elle avait été tellement occupée à pester contre elle-même, qu'elle ne les avait pas remarquer approcher.

Deuxième grossière erreur de débutante en l'espace d'une heure ! Vraiment génial ! Plutôt brillant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait fait qu'être sur le qui-vive ces dernières quarante huit heures.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur cette île. Je n'ai pas connaissance que vos clans soient invités aux Grandes Assemblées » - cracha t-elle, après s'être emparé de sa hache et, s'être mise en position de combat.

Au mois, elle avait pensé à sortir armée. Preuve que son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement perdu.

« C'est vrai ! Mais on nous empêche pas non plus de nous inviter nous-mêmes ! » - répliqua le même enfoiré qui avait parlé juste auparavant.

Il était évident aux yeux d'Astrid qu'il était le meneur de cette joyeuse bande de sales gueules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » - bougonna t-elle.

« Pour le moment, juste nous amuser un peu avec toi ma jolie », déclara t-il avec un grand sourire malsain, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents non entretenues.

À ces mots, ils sortirent tous leurs armes et se jetèrent à l'unisson sur la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci avait prévu le coup et avait facilement esquivé. Non sans planter férocement sa hache dans le dos de l'un de ses assaillants au passage.

« Plus que neuf ! » - s'était-elle écriée fièrement.

Les agresseurs parurent, seulement après qu'elle en ait eu tué quatre autres, assez interloqués. Ils ne s'étaient apparemment pas attendus à ce que leur victime soit aussi sauvage et coriace qu'un dragon vipère.

La blonde était plus que certaine qu'elle allait en venir à bout. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, en esquivant un coup d'épée, elle s'était coincée une cheville dans la racine d'un arbre, lui faisant par conséquent perdre l'équilibre. Et avant qu'elle n'ait au le temps de se relever, quatre des cinq hommes restant l'avaient déjà fermement plaquée au sol.

« Tu fais moins la maligne là ! » - lui balança tout sourire et l'arrogant meneur qui avait échappé à sa hache, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas – continua t-il. On ne va pas te tuer. Juste nous amuser avec toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit »

Par tous les Dieux ! Avaient-ils réellement l'intention de la violer là tout de suite ? Au beau milieu des corps de leurs camarades. Elle savait les Bannis et les Berserks sans aucune morales ni même principes. Mais à ce point-là !

Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le temps de lui faire quoique se soit car, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'elle entendit un curieux bruit de sifflement dans l'air et, vu la sale tête de poulpe de l'autre se tordre dans un rictus de douleur. Puis, contre toute attente, s'écrouler face contre terre, laissant bien voir une flèche plantée entre ses deux omoplates.

« La vache ! Qu'est-ce que... » - avait commencé à paniquer l'un des quatre autres qui la retenait toujours mais, fut stoppé net, lui aussi, par une flèche venue se planter entre ses yeux.

Les trois derniers survivants relâchèrent aussitôt leur prise, pour reprendre leurs armes et, faire face au gêneur de service.

À peine s'étaient-ils remis en position de combat, qu'un silhouette humaine, venant visiblement depuis le haut d'un arbre, avait subitement atterrie derrière l'un d'eux. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, deux mains s'étaient emparées de son visage et, lui avaient d'un geste rapide et précis, brisé la nuque sans hésitation. Quant aux deux restants, ils n'avaient pas fait long feu non plus. Mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à échanger un ou deux coups de lames avec leur assaillant, avant de finir en brochette sur l'épée de celui-ci

Astrid ne s'était pas encore relevée. Elle était toujours un peu sous le choc. Néanmoins, elle réagit un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendit son sauveur se rapprocher doucement d'elle.

Elle prit tout de même la peine de s'asseoir pour lui dire merci.

La première chose qu'elle vit de lui, ce fut son visage. Et quel visage ! La plus belle gueule qu'Astrid eut jamais vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ le même âge qu'elle, les cheveux châtain en bataille et de magnifiques yeux vert. Et curieusement, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce jeune homme lui semblait familier.

« Et bien, pour une surprise ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a encore à peine une heure, que j'aurai à sortir la grande Astrid Hofferson d'un sacré pétrin. J'aurai passablement été préoccupé par la santé mentale de mon interlocuteur » - lui lança t-il en guise de présentation avec à la fois un ton et un sourire en coin des plus sarcastique.

Astrid était de nouveau choquée. Et même deux fois plus qu'une minute auparavant. Comment se faisait-il qu'il savait exactement qui elle était ?

« Attendez. On...On se connaît ? » - fit-elle d'une voix faible tant elle était stupéfaite.

Le jeune homme ne perdit rien de son sourire moqueur et, continua à la fixer de la sorte en croissant les bras, avant de demander :

« J'ai tant changé que ça en cinq ? Ou bien à Beurk, vous avez réellement réussi à oublier mon existence ? »

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, Astrid crut sentir arriver une attaque cardiaque. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi son sauveur lui semblait si familier. Elle venait de réaliser qui elle avait en face.

« NON ! - se hurlait-elle mentalement. NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! CO… COMMENT… ? »

**… _à suivre_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**alon2442: ****No te preocupes. Desdentado también será parte de esta historia. Pero no de inmediato.**

**mae2701: Je ne sais pas si je vais poster régulièrement car, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Mais j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue entre deux chapitres.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Astrid avait, semblait-il, complètement buggé. Elle-même n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement avait duré son « absence ». Et une fois qu'elle fut parvenue à rappeler son esprit dans son corps, ce fut pour se le torturer.

« C'est un cauchemar ! - s'écriait-elle mentalement. Oui, c'est ça ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! C'est théoriquement IMPOSSIBLE que la crevette parlante, qui servait de progéniture au chef, soit là, devant moi ! Bien vivant et bien portant ! Et qui en plus, vient de me sauver d'une bande de dégénérés affamés sexuellement ! »

« Et bien Hofferson, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » - railla t-il, sans rien avoir perdu de son sourire sarcastique, tandis qu'il récupérait tranquillement les flèches qu'il avait plantées dans les corps de deux des autres imbéciles.

Astrid, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée, eut un brusque mouvement de recul, lorsqu'il s'était approché, pour récupérer son bien, sur le cadavre de celui auquel il avait percé un troisième œil, se trouvant juste à côté d'elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment par crainte de lui qu'elle avait réagit comme ça. C'était plutôt dû au fait, qu'elle-même, ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Hormis peut-être une confusion et une incompréhension des plus totales.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi frêle, inutile et maladroit qui lui avait pu survivre à son bannissement ? Et surtout devenir – enfin semblait être devenu pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu – un combattant aussi redoutable. Lui qui, autrefois sur Beurk, avait toujours été incapable de faire quoique se soit d'autre avec une arme que de la fabriquer, ou de l'affûter.

Même physiquement, il avait énormément changé. La preuve, elle ne l'avait absolument pas reconnu.

Il portait toujours ses cheveux indisciplinés assez courts mais, un petit peu plus longs qu'avant. Et son visage, bien qu'étant toujours fin, n'avait plus les traits bambins qu'il comportait la dernier fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il s'était allongé et, sa mâchoire était beaucoup plus affermie.

Même au niveau de sa corpulence, elle avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Dès le premier coup d'œil, on pouvait déjà affirmer qu'il avait pris pas mal de centimètres. Astrid estimait sa taille à un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Ce qui était plutôt ironique quand on savait qu'il était, il y avait encore cinq ans, le plus petit de leur génération. Et que, maintenant, il était nettement le plus grand. Il n'était toujours pas, certes, une montagne de muscles. Loin de là. Mais il n'était plus maigrichon non plus. On pouvait voir tout de suite aussi qu'il s'était un élargi et, même pris du muscle malgré la présence de vêtements pour le cacher.

À présent, on pouvait le décrire comme étant grand et svelte. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec la petite sauterelle qu'il était encore à peine une poignée d'années auparavant.

Astrid trouvait aussi, quelque peu étrange, la façon dont il était habillé.

Il portait, un peu comme avant, une chemise non-rentrée, du presque même vert que ses yeux, par-dessus laquelle il portait une espèce de veste noire sans manches, dont seuls quelques boutons du milieu étaient fermés. Par contre, les trois premiers du haut de la chemise étaient ouverts. Il avait aux mains des espèces de mitaines noires, elles-mêmes recouvertes, à partir des poignets, par des protèges bras marrons foncé, montant quasiment jusqu'au coudes. Il y avait d'ailleurs un petit poignard gainé dans celui du bras droit. Son pantalon noir était assez large mais, pas bouffant non plus et, dont une partie du bas, un peu au-dessus de la moitié de ses mollets, était cachée par les étranges bottés marrons foncé et, lacées quasiment tout du long, qu'il portait.

Elle avait aussi remarqué, accroché par une lanière autour du haut de sa cuisse gauche, un curieux cylindre argenté avec des rayures noires, de la taille d'une poignée d'épée, se demandant aussi ce que ça pouvait bien être.

« Probablement une de ses stupides inventions » - s'était-elle suggérée sur le coup.

« Dis, tu comptes rester encore longtemps les fesses dans la poussière, au beau milieu des cadavres de ces si charmants messieurs qui, entre-nous, n'ont visiblement pas vu une baignoire de près depuis fort longtemps ? - sembla une fois de plus s'amuser Harold qui remettait doucement ses flèches et son épée dans son dos.

Cette remarque fit sursauter Astrid qui sortie des ses songes, tout en se sentant des plus idiote au passage.

Non seulement elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot mais, en plus, elle était restée vautrer par terre à se triturer les méninges.

En cet instant, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec la fière et meilleure guerrière de Beurk. De bien par sa posture que de par son orgueil qui en avait pris un sacré coup, voire même plusieurs.

D'abord, elle s'était bêtement perdue dans les bois. Ensuite, elle s'était faite attaquée et maîtrisée par des hommes qui voulait la violer. Puis, pour finir, elle avait été sauvée de justesse par la dernière personne qu'elle s'imaginait l'extirper de cet incroyable guêpier.

Elle eut une moue boudeuse en expirant fortement par le nez, avant d'avoir un nouveau sursaut lorsque le bout du manche de sa hache était apparu devant son regard. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que c'était Harold qui la lui tendait en la tenant par l'autre bout en-dessous de la lame.

Elle hésita un bref instant mais, finit tout de même par l'empoigner. Elle se sentit aussitôt après tirée gentiment vers le haut.

Une fois de nouveau sur pieds et, debout face à lui, elle fut assez surprise, dans un premier temps de devoir lever la tête pour voir ses yeux. Alors qu'avant, c'était nettement le contraire.

« Euh… Ben… Merci » - réussit-elle enfin à bafouiller, en se détournant rapidement et, en s'éloignant lentement de lui, tout en essayant de marcher normalement car, sa cheville la faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? » - l'entendit-elle lui demander dans son dos.

« Et bien, je retourne à Pwish » - répondit-elle sans pour autant ni se retourner ni arrêter sa course.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non merci »

« Pourquoi ? C'est le fait d'être vu en ma compagnie qui te fait peur ? Ou bien, c'est parce que tu redoutes que je raconte à tous les beurkiens que je croiserai comment la grande Astrid Hofferson a failli se faire passer à la casserole, tout ça parce qu'elle a bêtement trébuché ? C'est peut-être aussi un peu des deux remarque. Et puis, dans un sens, tu as sans doute raison de te méfier car, si à Beurk on continu à abandonner au milieu de nul part la moindre personne qui s'emmêle un peu les pieds »

Cette tirade eut le don de faire se sentir Astrid comme si elle venait de se faire foudroyer par Thor en personne et, de la figer sur place. Tant par les paroles prononcées que par le ton employé. Ce n'avait pas été le Harold sarcastique qu'elle connaissait. Non là, elle l'aurait plutôt qualifié de cynique, voire méprisant. Chose dont il était parfaitement incapable autrefois. Et bien qu'elle avait du mal à se l'admettre à elle-même, cela l'avait profondément affectée sur le moment. Néanmoins, elle avait décidé de ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Je te remercie encore une fois Haddock mais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! » répliqua t-elle froidement, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« J'ai vu ça oui » - railla t-il, toujours dans son dos.

Ce qui eut pour effet de donner à Astrid l'envie furieuse de cette foi-ci se retourner pour le massacrer à coup de hache. Mais, elle avait préféré ne pas relever et, continuer son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Quelques très longues secondes d'un effrayant silence passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Harold décide de nouveau ramener sa fraise.

« Astrid » - la rappela t-il.

« Quoi ?! » - maugréa t-elle, en prenant cette fois-ci la peine de s'arrêter et de le regarder d'un air féroce.

Fureur qui doubla lorsqu'elle le vit tranquillement adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, avec toujours une expression moqueuse collée au visage. D'ailleurs, il continua de la fixer ainsi un court moment, avant de légèrement décroiser ses bras et, de pointer un doigt dans la direction parfaitement opposée à celle où elle allait. Puis, de déclarer :

« C'est par là »

Et vlan ! Quatrième paire de gifles en l'espace d'à peine une heure pour l'orgueil d'Astrid qui, se sentit une fois de plus comme la dernière des connes.

« Remarque – poursuivit-il, si tu continus dans cette direction, tu finiras bien par atteindre l'autre bout de l'île. Et de là, tu n'auras plus qu'à suivre la côte jusqu 'au village. Puis, tenant compte de ta cheville foulée – Oui, j'ai remarqué – et en espérant qu'il ne t'arrive rien d'autre en chemin, tu as une chance de retrouver la civilisation avant la fin du mois »

Jamais de toute sa vie Astrid n'eut autant envie qu'un dragon arrive, là tout de suite et, la bouffe pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Harold avait parfaitement raison.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, histoire de se calmer, tout en émettant une sorte de grognement guttural.

Elle eut ensuite la surprise de sentir un bras passer derrière ses épaules et, un autre derrière ses genoux, avant de se faire soulever de terre.

« HADDOCK ! JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE… ! » - avait-elle commencé à l'houspiller, en se sentant rougir et, son rythme cardiaque considérablement s'accélérer.

À dire vrai, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était par embarras, ou bien par colère. Sans compter, qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu approcher.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Hofferson – l'avait-il coupé sans pour autant s'énerver. Enfin si ! Quand on regarde bien, tu as plusieurs possibilités. Il y a d'abord celle-ci: le style gentleman. Ensuite, tu as la manière goujat qui équivaut à te trimballer sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. Puis, pour finir, tu as la façon Cro-Magnon qui consiste à te traîner au sol par les cheveux. Alors ? » - lui demanda t-il dans un sourire suffisant.

Astrid eut un gros soupir de lassitude et de résolution. Il n'avait pas tort une fois de plus. Et, elle avait, bien entendu, opté pour la première solution.

* * *

« Alors Stoïck : Comment les choses se portent sur Beurk ? » - interrogea Erg, avant d'enfourner goulûment un bon morceau de mouton.

C'était l'heure du déjeuné et, beaucoup des habitants locaux, de même que la quasi-totalité des invités beurkiens, étaient réunis dans la Grande-Salle de l'île pour se rassasier.

« Et bien, plus ou moins comme d'habitude » - répondit le concerné en jouant distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi affamé que ses compatriotes qui, s'empiffraient en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Rustik avait même failli mourir étouffé à cause d'un os de poulet. Et, Varek s'était fait une joie de lui taper dans le dos et, avec une telle force, qu'il était fort surprenant qu'il ne lui eut rien cassé.

« Qu'en est-il des attaques de dragons chez vous ? » - continuait d'interroger Erg.

« Là aussi rien n'a changé »

« Vraiment ? C'est très curieux » - commenta le Pwishien d'un air pensif.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » - s'étonna Stoïck en le considérant avec perplexité.

« Et bien, comme ici ça fait pratiquement deux ans que nous n'avons plus subi aucune attaque. Je me disais que... »

« QUOI ?! » - s'écrièrent tous les beurkiens présents à cette table.

Il y eut un curieux silence durant lequel tout le monde se contenta de rester bouche-bée et les yeux exorbités. Les regards des autres personnes présentes dans la Grande-Salle avaient tous également convergé dans leur direction, après avoir entendu plusieurs voix s'élever.

« C'est… C'est… C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? - bégaya Varek, en songeant que, si ça en était réellement une, le sens de l'humour pwishien était très particulier.

« Non, c'est très sérieux » - répondit calmement Erg.

« Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez plus de dragons depuis deux ans ? Vous avez une arme secrète ou quoi ? »- questionna à son tour Kranedur qui semblait déjà s'être remis de la surprise.

« Alors ça, c'est un véritable mystère. On a bien essayé de mener notre petite enquête histoire de comprendre mais, ça n'a rien donné. Par contre, on a toujours des dragons dans la région. Seulement, ils se contentent juste de passer au-dessus de nous. Même en plein jour »

Nouveau silence abasourdi. Enfin, du moins à cette table parce que, les conversations avaient normalement repris dans le reste de la pièce.

« C'est drôle – finit par déclarer Kognedur. Ça me fait un peu penser à ce que Gueulfor nous a dit ce matin, sur notre drakkar, juste avant qu'on arrive »

« Exact ! » - convint Varek, après un bref moment de réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que Gueulfor vous a dit ce matin ? » - leur demanda Stoïck visiblement assez déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les quatre jeunes adultes, auxquels le forgeron avait parlé du dragon rôdant autour de leur navire, se sentir d'un coup des plus bêta car, ils avaient totalement oublié que leur chef n'était pas au courant de ce détail. Ils se jetèrent des regards affolés ne sachant trop s'ils devaient répondre ou non.

« Alors ? » - commençait à s'impatienter Stoïck.

« Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander en personne puisqu'il arrive justement ? » - suggéra sagement Erg.

Leurs regards se braquèrent tous aussitôt vers Gueulfor qui, effectivement approchait de leur table mais, avec un curieuse expression collée au visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Ce qui était plutôt comique pour quelqu'un qui était sans doute venu dans cet endroit pour manger. Il avait l'air d'être en conflit avec lui-même. D'être piégé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires.

Typique des Vikings.

« Stoïck, faut qu'on parle. C'est très important » - assura t-il d'une voix ferme et grave, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de l'interpellé.

« Tu as parfaitement raison ! Dis-moi un peu : Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ces quatre là tout à l'heure ? » - interrogea t-il en pointant les concernés tentant de se faire petits.

Le forgeron parut un moment un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais, il se reprit très vite, non sans foudroyer du regards les balances de service.

« C'est… un accident ! C'est sorti comme ça » - tenta de justifier Kognedur.

« Ouais – continua son jumeau. On était en train de parler de comportement bizarre de dragon et... »

« C'est bon ! - le coupa l'amputé d'un geste de la main qui lui restait. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Contrairement à ce dont il faut qu'on parle Stoïck » - retourna t-il de nouveau son attention vers son amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère » - fit Erg à la place de l'interpellé.

« J'espère également, intervint cette fois-ci le chef de Beurk. Parce que je dois t'avouer qu'à la tête que tu fais et, à la voix que tu prends, que j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer un décès »

« À vrai dire, c'est en quelques sortes le contraire »

« Une naissance alors ? » - s'étonna Varek, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Rustik semblait s'être mis à cogiter sévèrement – Miracle ! – probablement dans le but de se souvenir de qui pouvait bien être en cloque sur Beurk et, sur le point d'accoucher.

« Une renaissance, je dirai plutôt »

« Bon, ça suffit ! - perdit patience Stoïck, en se levant d'un bond pour faire face à son amis. Arrête de nous faire lambiner ! Et dis nous ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! »

Le forgeron respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux comme pour se détendre. Puis, il finit par déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Harold est vivant ! Et, il est ici en ce moment. Sur cette île »

Le Temps semblait tout à coup s'être figé. Personne ne sembla réagir. À part peut-être deux ou trois beurkiens, dont les oreilles écoutaient discrètement la conversation depuis les tables alentours, s'étouffant avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche à ce moment-là.

Stoïck était plus que blême. Mais cependant, le regard qu'il adressait à son amis était presque meurtrier.

« Gueul, si c'est une plaisanterie : sache qu'elle n'est pas drôle » - lui dit-il dans un quasi-murmure.

« Est-ce qu'habituellement, ce genre de propos fait parti de mon sens de l'humour ? » - contre- attaqua l'amputé, visiblement vexé que son meilleur amis puisse penser qu'il cherchait à le faire rire avec un sujet aussi délicat.

Comprenant que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était des plus sérieux, Stoïck se sentit soudainement aspiré, depuis l'intérieur, dans un gouffre sans fond. Il sentit même ses jambes vaciller et, se rattrapa de justesse d'une main sur le bord de la table.

C'est à ce moment-là que le reste de l'auditoire sorti de sa léthargie. La plupart d'entre-eux avaient bondi sur leurs pieds pour secourir leur chef. Mais, Erg et Gueulfor avaient été les plus rapides. Ils l'avaient chacun attrapé d'un côté et, le fit se rasseoir calmement. Le Pwishien avait fait aussitôt demandé une bonne chope d'hydromel qui, redonnerait nettement un meilleur coup de fouet que la bière à son confrère.

Tous les autres s'étaient entre-temps rassit bien tranquillement et, à peu près dans le même état émotionnel que leur chef. Sauf, Kroupgra qui était venu soutenir son frère.

« Tout va bien – lui disait-il en lui tapotant dans le dos. Calme-toi et respire un grand coup »

« Il a raison. Et tiens, bois ça » - lança Erg en lui tendant la chope qu'il avait demandé.

Mais Stoïck l'ignora et retourna de nouveau son attention sur Gueulfor.

« Où est-il ? - l'interrogea t-il vivement. Où est mon fils ? »

« Euh… Je ne l'ai pas vu pour ainsi dire. Mais, détends-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer »

C'est alors que le forgeron lui rapporta ce que son confrère local lui avait raconté. Le portrait qu'il avait fait du jeune homme qui venait de temps en temps sur l'île et, qu'il lui donnait souvent un coup de main. Et que ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il lui eut révélé son nom que Gueulfor avait soudain eu l'espoir que son ancien apprenti était peut-être encore en vie. Il avait donc demandé à l'autre forgeron de lui faire une description physique du Harold en question. Déjà, quant il lui avait mentionné la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, le cœur du pauvre amputé s'était mis à battre à tout rompre mais, lorsqu'il lui parla de la petite cicatrice sur le menton, il avait carrément fait un triple salto arrière. Tout correspondait ! L'âge, le nom, les compétences en forge, les principaux traits de caractère, de même que les physiques. Harold était VIVANT ! Et, très proche d'eux à l'heure actuelle qui plus est.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stoïck pour fondre en larmes. Et tant pis pour sa fierté. De toute façon, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il lui avait dit « Merde » à celle-la. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Et, seuls ceux qui étaient au plus près de lui pouvaient l'entendre, entre deux sanglots, remercier les Dieux d'avoir protégé son fils.

« Excusez-moi Chef mais, il y a l'Ancienne qui vous demande » - déclara soudain un pwishien, visiblement sorti du néant, à l'adresse de Erg.

« Ah bon ? - s'étonna ce dernier. À quel sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais, elle a dit que c'était important et que, le chef de Beurk devait venir aussi » - termina le messager, en considérant avec inquiétude le dernier cité, en se disant, qu'après tout, qu'une petite visite chez la guérisseuse ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_… **à suivre**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady**: Bien entendu que Krokmou fera parti de cette histoire! Quant à la question de savoir s'il va devenir ou est déjà amis avec Harold, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas encore te répondre. Désolée. Il va falloir attendre. Tout comme l'apparition de notre dragon préféré.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

L'Ancienne de Pwish ressemblait beaucoup à Gothi. À la différence qu'elle était un peu plus grande et, qu'elle avait aussi le dos moins voûté.

Elle et Astrid ne s'étaient pas dites grand-chose depuis qu'Harold avait amené la seconde à la première pour qu'elle soigne sa cheville. La jeune beurkienne avait vu l'Haddock échanger quelques mots, qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à entendre, avec la vieille femme. Puis, il était reparti plus vite qu'il n'était venu.

Ensuite, l'Ancienne était sortie à son tour et, elle était revenue à peine une minute plus tard pour s'occuper de sa patiente.

« Voilà jeune fille ! - déclara t-elle, après qu'elle eut terminé son bandage. Évitez de trop prendre appui sur votre cheville jusqu'à demain et, vous pourrez de nouveau gambader comme un lapin. Harold a eu parfaitement raison de vous porter, parce que si vous aviez insisté, ça se serait aggravé et, vous n'auriez pas pu remarcher avant un moment » - termina t-elle, en allant farfouiller dans ses étagères.

« Ah bah… très bien… alors » - bafouilla à moitié Astrid sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Enfin si ! C'était peut-être à la pensée de son foutu orgueil viking qui, même pour une simple cheville foulée, avait encore failli lui coûter cher si elle l'avait écouté plutôt qu'Harold.

Décidément ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée de l'intelligence et du bon sens pour elle !

« Vous allez également me boire ça – la sortit de ses songes le vieille femme qui, était revenue à côté d'elle, avec une petite fiole qu'elle lui tendait. Cela vous fera du bien car, je vous sens très fatiguée et très tendue. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours »

Mais avant que la blonde ne puisse répliquer quoique se soit, elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Puis, il s'ensuivit le traditionnel « Entrez ! », venant de la maîtresse des lieux.

La jeune viking eut la surprise de voir passer la porte le chef de Pwish. Suivi de son propre chef. Lui-même suivi de toute une troupe comportant Gueulfor, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux.

« Astrid ?! » - s'étonnèrent-ils tous en chœur, une fois qu'ils eurent remarqué sa présence.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » - lui demanda Kognedur.

« Euh… J'ai eu un petit problème » - répondit-elle en montrant sa cheville droite fraîchement bandée.

« Et ce « petit problème » est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir – ajouta l'Ancienne à l'adresse des deux chefs. Bien entendu, j'ai aussi demandé le Chef Beurkien parce que cette jeune fille est sous sa responsabilité mais, si je voulais vous voir Erg : c'était pour vous signaler la présence d'hommes de Dagur et d'Alvin sur notre île. Et, cette demoiselle peut en témoigner » - termina t-elle en désignant Astrid.

« QUOI ?! » - hurla le Chef Pwishien furieux. QU'EST-CE QUE CES RATS PUANTS FOUTENT SUR MON ÎLE ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autres mais, en tout cas, ceux qui m'ont attaqué étaient dix » - confirma Astrid.

« Oh, ma pauvre chérie » - se précipita Kognedur à ses côtés en lui prenant une main entre les siennes.

Rustik voulut en faire de même avec l'autre main mais, Astrid lui colla un beau vent en prenant bien soin de garder ses cinq autres doigts hors de sa portée. Sauf, peut-être pour lui décalquer sur la figure en cas de besoin.

« Et, tu n'as rien ? » - s'inquiéta Stoïck.

« Non chef. À part juste une petite foulure à la cheville »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » - l'interrogea Erg, visiblement un peu calmé.

L'Hofferson hésita un court instant à raconter les faits jusque dans leurs moindres détails. Ce n'était pas du tout par peur de voir sa réputation souffrir mais, plutôt par crainte de devoir mentionner Harold.

« Et bien, j'étais partie explorer un peu la forêt de l'île et, c'est là qu'ils me sont tombés dessus. C'est en voulant parer une de leurs attaques que, je me suis foulée la cheville, en me la coinçant dans la racine d'un arbre. Mais, à ce moment-là, j'avais déjà réussi à en tuer la moitié »

« L'autre moitié à prit la fuite, au moins ? » - supposa Erg.

« Euh non » - fit doucement Astrid qui, étrangement à leurs yeux, semblait subitement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? » - insista le Pwishien.

La blonde palissait maintenant à vue d'œil à la surprise générale. Et, l'Ancienne faillit bien l'achever en psalmodiant à sa place le nom qu'elle redoutait de devoir prononcer.

« Comme c'est Harold qui l'a ramené, je pense qu'il ne doit pas être étranger au sort des autres »

« HAROLD ?! » - s'écrièrent tous les beurkiens présents.

Aussitôt après, Astrid se sentit fermement agrippée par les épaules par son chef, duquel elle dut croiser le regard si semblable à celui de son fils. Et, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi à la fois déterminé et ahuri.

« Tu… Tu l'as vu ?! Tu lui as parlé ?! » - la question t-il vivement.

« A… A… Attendez chef. Vous… Vous savez qu'il est là ! » - comprit-elle en étant en même temps estomaquée et soulagée.

« Calme-toi Stoïck. Et, laisse-la finir » - vint Gueulfor à sa rescousse en faisant lâcher prise à son amis.

Bien que l'Hofferson pouvait un peu mieux respirer par le fait d'apprendre que, l'Haddock père savait la présence de son fils sur cette île, elle restait cependant assez mal à l'aise à cause de tous ces regards avides de détails braqués sur elle.

« Où en étais-je ? » - demanda t-elle encore un peu déboussolée.

« Au moment où tu t'es foulée la cheville » - lui répondit Varek.

« Ah oui ! Donc, comme je le disais, c'est en voulant parer une attaque que mon pied s'est pris dans la racine d'un arbre et que, je suis tombée. Mais, avant que je puisse réagir, quatre des cinq hommes restants m'avaient déjà plaquée à terre. Il s'est ensuite à peine écoulé quelques secondes avant qu'Harold ne fasse son apparition »

« Et ? » - la pressait à poursuivre Kognedur.

« Et, il a tué les cinq autres abrutis vite fait bien fait »

Après cette révélation, il s'ensuivit un curieux silence durant lequel les membres de l'assemblée – hormis Erg et l'Ancienne – avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante. Et, Astrid devinait parfaitement pourquoi.

Le fait qu'Harold l'Incapable ait tué, sans difficultés, cinq exilés et berserks qui, n'étaient pas réputés pour être ni des débutants ni des tendres, était une image dans leurs esprits des plus ahurissante. D'ailleurs, elle-même avait encore un peu de mal à le réaliser. Malgré que, elle ait eu le privilège de le voir faire en live et aux premières loges.

Ils furent sortis de leur stupeur par Rustik qui, avait été pris d'un fou rire à la fois hilare et nerveux.

« Désolé mais, c'est plus fort que moi ! - continuait-il de pleurer de rire. Déjà que d'apprendre que le moustique qui me sert de cousin soit sorti vivant de son bannissement, est une chose complètement démente. Mais alors, de se faire entendre dire qu'il peut massacrer cinq mecs comme ça en un rien de temps. Là, je ne trouve même pas les mots. Lui qui, d'après le dernier souvenir que j'en ai, était incapable de manier une arme sans se blesser lui-même »

« Ce « moustique », comme tu l'appelles, mesure aujourd'hui un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq ! Il est largement plus grand que toi ! - lui balança une Astrid visiblement irritée.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'étrangler l'autre idiot qui, ne trouva rien à redire.

« Il a bien poussé, on dirait » - commenta fébrilement Gueulfor qui, jeta un drôle de regard appuyé à Stoïck.

En fait, ce dernier avait toujours été convaincu que son fils ne dépasserait probablement jamais la hauteur de ses coudes.

« Comment il t'a ramené ? » - demanda Kognedur à Astrid.

« Bah, question idiote ! Il m'a porté, bien sûr ! Oui, sans s'écrouler ! - s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter devant le nouveau regard écarquillé de Rustik. Il n'y a pas qu'au niveau de la hauteur qu'il s'est développé. Bon, il est encore loin de la norme viking. Mais, ce n'est plus une crevette parlante non plus »

« Et bien, tu peux t'estimer chanceuse qu'il ait été là ! - déclara Erg. Seuls les Dieux savent ce que ces hommes auraient pu te faire ! »

« Mais, moi aussi, je sais ! - assura t-elle. Ils voulaient me violer ! »

« QUOI ?! » - s'écrièrent de nouveau tous les beurkiens.

« Où sont ces fumiers que je les massacre ?! » - rugit Rustik en brandissant son marteau.

« T'arrive un peu tard ! Je te rappelle que c'est déjà fait ! » - railla Kranedur.

« Dans ce cas, je vais les re-tuer ! »

« Crétin » - murmura Varek.

« À ce propos chef, Harold m'a prié de vous dire que les corps sont à une cinquantaine de mètres vers l'ouest de la crique de Dollstone » - annonça l'Ancienne à l'adresse de Erg.

« Très bien ! Je vais aller sur place avec des hommes. Au fait Stoïck, j'ai été très surpris d'apprendre qu'Harold était ton fils »

« Vous n'en saviez rien ? » - s'étonna Gueulfor.

« Non. En fait, je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître ces yeux-là » - expliqua le Pwishien en désignant son confrère d'un signe de tête.

« Tu as une idée où je pourrai le trouver ? » - lui demanda le concerné contre toute attente.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée » - frissonna le forgeron à l'idée d'un rencontre entre le père et le fils Haddock.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » - répliqua le paternel en question vexé.

« Il a raison Stoïck – intervint sagement Erg. Au cours de ces deux dernières années, j'ai appris à connaître un peu Harold. Enfin, du moins celui d'aujourd'hui. Et, il sait obligatoirement que tu es sur l'île. Donc, s'il n'est pas resté ici après avoir amené cette jeune fille : c'est que, pour le moment, il ne veut pas te voir »

« Je suis d'accord avec mon chef – convint l'Ancienne. C'est inutile de le chercher. S'il ne veut pas vous parler, vous ne le trouverez pas. Sinon, dans le cas contraire, il viendra de lui-même »

Stoïck ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et la referma de nouveau. Il était désemparé et ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son fils l'évite. Il l'avait quand même renié et banni.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Stoïck pensait, Harold ne s'était pas du tout réfugié à l'autre bout de l'île pour le fuir. En vérité, il était juste au-dessus de lui. Sur le toit de la maison de l'Ancienne et, d'où il avait observé la scène en retirant un petit morceau de la toiture, qu'il venait d'ailleurs de replacer.

Il aurait pu juste se contenter de les écouter mais, il avait préféré avoir l'image en plus du son.

Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête, le regard fixé sur le ciel, à essayer de cataloguer tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

Il avait commencé par passer en revue ce qu'il avait noté chez ses anciens « camarades ».

Ils n'avaient pas tellement changé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quoique, les jumeaux lui avaient paru drôlement calmes en cet instant. Mais bon, ça ne prouvait pas non plus qu'ils s'étaient assagis avec le temps. Il y avait des chances pour qu'ils se rattrapent plus tard.

Varek, lui, semblait être resté égal à lui-même. Calme et discret. Et, paraissait également s'entendre toujours aussi bien avec Rustik qui, aux yeux d'Harold, demeurait un insupportable crétin.

C'était vraiment à se demander s'il y avait réellement un lien de parenté entre eux.

Astrid était la seule à avoir vraiment changé. Enfin, physiquement du moins. Son caractère de base semblait être resté intact.

En grandissant, le visage des gens à tendance à se durcir de par leurs traits que de par leurs expressions. Mais, dans le cas de l'Hofferson, c'était visiblement le contraire qui s'était produit. Elle avait paru beaucoup moins sévère à Harold.

C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait semblé être une proie facile pour les autres idiots.

Remarque, cela lui conférait, comme à lui-même, une apparence trompeuse sur laquelle ils pouvaient jouer pour surprendre leurs adversaires. Et, comme la plupart des gens avaient tendance à faire à cent pour cent confiance à ce qu'ils voyaient, cela leur donnait un net avantage.

Il avait été plutôt heureux de voir son ancien mentor. Une des rares personnes à l'avoir toujours bien traité. Il avait, certes, autrefois, lui aussi la manie de le taquiner sur sa piètre corpulence. Mais, à la différence des autres, ce n'était jamais sans intentions méchantes. Et puis, il avait aussi fait parti des quelques personnes, avec Gothi, à ne pas avoir voté pour son bannissement.

Quant à son père, là, c'était une toute autre paire de manches.

Alors comme ça, il lui avait manqué ? Il avait des regrets ?

Curieux, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il lui avait donné la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il eut peut-être des remords par la suite mais, peu importe qu'il lui avait fallu quelques jours, comme à peine une seconde, c'était déjà trop tard.

Bon, que son père eut été en colère pour ce qu'il avait fait, ça Harold pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Mais de là à prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes, ça il n'avait jamais pu le lui pardonner. Même après tout ce temps. Sans compter sur la fureur d'une autre personne qui, tant qu'elle ne décolérerait pas, Il ne pourrait probablement pas le faire non plus.

Mais, d'un autre côté, le fils était quelque part reconnaissant envers son père pour l'avoir banni parce que, sans ça, il ne serait sans doute pas devenu ce qu'il était à présent. Il lui avait, pour ainsi dire, rendu service.

Harold avait toujours été convaincu qu'il n'avait rien d'un viking. Mais, à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père, depuis ces cinq dernières années, il se disait qu'en fin de compte, qu'il devait y être un peu quand même. Cette pensée le fit même légèrement sourire d'hilarité.

* * *

Astrid était de retour dans sa chambre provisoire, où Varek l'avait transporté dans ses bras, en compagnie de Kognedur.

Rustik s'était, bien entendu, immédiatement porté volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche mais, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la blessée avait déjà désigné l'Ingerman sans une once d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en la force du Jorgenson mais, c'était plutôt en fait de ses mains dont elle se méfiait.

Elle s'était à présent en grande partie déshabillée et, n'avait gardé que son maillot et sa culotte. Puis, elle avait pongée sous les couvertures pour piquer un bon roupillon car, l'Ancienne avait raison. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil. Elle avait d'ailleurs bu la potion qu'elle lui avait donné et, celle-ci commençait à faire son effet.

« Maintenant que l'on est entre filles : Dis-moi tout ! » - lui lança soudainement Kognedur, assise sur le bord de son propre lit.

Astrid rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et, put voir qu'elle la fixait avec une espèce d'air malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » - fit-elle perplexe.

« Et bien, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Harold ? »

« À vrai dire, on ne s'est pas dit grand-chose »

« Sérieux ?! - s'interloqua la fille Thorston. Tu ne lui as pas posé tout un tas de question ? Tu n'as pas été curieuse de savoir comment il a survécu à son bannissement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait durant ces cinq dernières années ? »

« Sache que ça m'intéresse tout autant que toi de savoir mais, Harold a beaucoup changé. Et pas que physiquement. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour m'apercevoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interroger là-dessus » - soupira Astrid.

Impression confirmé par la remarque qu'il avait faite sur les critères d'exil à Beurk. Il avait, à ce moment-là, émané de lui une telle rancœur, malgré sa voix et son apparence calmes, que n'importe qui aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur de lui » - se moqua l'autre blonde.

« Kogne, j'ai l'impression que tu fais comme Rustik. Que tu te bases sur le Harold d'il y a cinq ans. Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il a énormément changé. L'ancien Harold était, certes, inoffensif et incapable de se mettre réellement en colère mais, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Bon, je ne l'ai pas vu en rogne. Cependant, j'ai une petite voix dans ma tête qui me préconise d'éviter de l'y mettre »

« Il a vraiment tué ces cinq mecs comme ça d'un coup ? Ou tu as un peu exagéré les choses ? »

« Non, c'est la stricte vérité ! - se défendit Astrid. Je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de penser : « Par Odin ! », qu'ils étaient déjà tous morts ? Alors que, moi, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir venir à bout des autres. Il est d'une rapidité incroyable. Comme quoi, sa corpulence peut quand même lui servir dans un combat »

Kognedur la regarda de nouveau d'un air malicieux, accompagné d'un sourire en coin du même style, avant de lui demander :

« Et, il est devenu beau gosse à ce point-là ? »

« Co… Co… Comment ?! - bégaya nerveusement l'Hofferson en se redressant vivement. Mais, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! »

« Non mais, j'ai entendu Gueulfor plaisanter avec Erg sur le fait qu'Harold ne pouvait pas se balader en publique sans avoir un troupeau de midinettes qui le suit à la trace. Et puis, les rougeurs sur tes joues me suffisent amplement comme confirmation »

« Ça… Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est parce que je suis fatiguée ! - se défendit de nouveau Astrid en se sentant rougir de plus belle.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » - ria l'autre blonde.

« De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? » - répliqua t-elle piquée au vif.

« Le fait que, comme tout le monde, je le chahutait autrefois, ne veut pas dire que je ne le trouvais pas mignon. Faut le reconnaître ! Il avait déjà une belle petite gueule ! Surtout pour un viking ! »

Astrid ne redit rien et, retourna se cacher sous les couvertures.

« Tu m'excuseras mais, à cause de la potion, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il faut vraiment que je dorme » - marmonna t-elle.

« Très bien ! - fit la Thorston en se levant. Quant à moi, je vais demander aux autres s'ils sont partants pour une petite partie de chasse au trésor. Bien entendu, tu devines de quel « trésor » dont il est question. Je suis sûre que leur curiosité les démange autant que la mienne » - termina t-elle en quittant la pièce.

**_... à suivre_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'incident avec Astrid.

Erg était bien entendu allé à l'endroit indiqué par l'Ancienne et en était revenu fou de rage en confirmant que les autres dégénérés étaient bien des hommes de Dagur et d'Alvin.

Il avait fait fouiller la forêt entière pour, éventuellement, en débusquer d'autres mais, ça n'avait rien donné.

La chasse au Harold non plus n'avait pas été productive, au grand dam de Kognedur.

Fallait croire que l'Ancienne avait raison. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être trouvé : Alors, c'était mort !

Ce qui avait rendu, durant ces quarante-huit heures, Stoïck quasi-hystérique. Le fait de savoir son fils vivant et, si proche de lui sans pouvoir ni lui parler ni même le voir, l'avait mit dans un tel état de frustration que les Beurkiens en prenaient pour leur grade pour, la plupart du temps, trois fois rien. Et, Gueulfor et Kroupgra avaient bien du mal à le faire se détendre. Néanmoins, ils s'accordaient à dire que, quelque part, ça faisait du bien de revoir Stoïck en forme.

À présent, ils étaient avec les Pwishiens et les Tronckeks, arrivés la veille, à attendre sur les quais que le dernier clan invité débarque.

Il s'agissait plus précisément des Bouchers Bourrus gouvernés par l'immense et redoutable Bertha l'Insubmersible. Aussi appelée Betha Grololo à cause de sa poitrine des plus… euh… « opulente » (Euphémisme!).

Oui ! Une femme chef de clan ! Et, la raison était que cette tribu n'était constituée que de membres féminins. Elles se spécialisaient plus précisément dans l'espionnage et le vol. Elles avaient aussi pour principe de ne jamais se marier – sauf en cas d'alliances – et, de mener une vie des plus dissolue et libertine. D'ailleurs, les enfants naissants dans ce clan n'avaient pas de pères. Juste des géniteurs. Et, les garçons qui y venaient au monde étaient autorisés à y rester jusque leurs seize ans. Après quoi, BASTA !

« Stoïck ! Il y avait longtemps ! » - tonitrua Bertha à l'adresse de ce dernier en lui donnant une bonne poignée de main virile.

Cette femme était aussi imposante que lui. Si ce n'était plus, si on tenait compte de sa plus qu'imposante poitrine.

« La dernière fois, c'était il y a environ sept ans, si je ne me trompe pas » - fit le chef beurkien.

« À peu près, oui » - lui confirma t-elle.

Les Beurkiens et les Bouchers Bourrus – aussi appelées plus communément « Cambrioleuses » – se connaissaient bien en fait. Leurs deux clans s'étaient maintes fois rencontrés par le passé. Et, la dernière fois avait été sur Beurk.

Astrid, Kognedur et Varek ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un profond soupir blasé quant, ils remarquèrent Rustik et Kranedur ne pouvant s'empêcher de déshabiller du regard la très jolie fille se tenant aux côtés de Bertha.

Mais, en même temps, fallait les comprendre. Une véritable beauté dans cette tribu, ou même chez l'ensemble des Vikings, était assez rare.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de ma fille : Kamikazi » - lança l'Insubmersible, toujours à l'adresse de Stoïck, en lui désignant la jeune fille en question.

« QUOI ?! C'EST KAMIKAZI ! » - s'étrangla en silence le club des cinq.

Ils étaient complètement estomaqués car, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, elle était loin d'être une référence en matière de féminité et de beauté. Quoique, elle n'était pas laide. C'était juste qu'elle se négligeait un max. Comme le plupart des membres de sa tribu.

Ils avaient encore en tête l'image de cette petite chose de onze ans ressemblant plus à un garçon qu'à une fille. Et, ses cheveux lui tombant tout juste sur les épaules, mal coupés et mal peignés, n'arrangeaient pas les choses. De plus, ses vêtements non plus n'étaient pas très féminins. Sans compter que sa toilette semblait également être sa dernière préoccupation.

À cet époque, elle était pire qu'un garçon manqué. Tout le contraire de maintenant.

À présent, elle savait s'habiller de manière à la fois féminine et guerrière. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient en bas du dos et n'avaient pas l'air de comporter un seul nœud. Puis, elle portait même quelques bijoux. Elle avait un bracelet doré au poignet droit, de longues et fines boucles d'oreilles et, autour du cou, un petit cristal poli aussi bleu que ses yeux pourvus de grands cils.

« B'jour » - salua t-elle Stoïck plutôt froidement sans que personne ne semble vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Mais, en même temps, Kamikazi n'était pas non plus réputée pour son excellent caractère.

« Pas trop de problèmes avec les dragons durant votre voyage ? » - interrogea Erg, sans doute pour vite dissiper ce petit malaise.

« Aucun – répondit tranquillement Bertha. Par contre, on s'est essuyées une sacrée tempête. On serait arrivées en retard si nous n'étions pas parties un jour à l'avance »

« Elles non plus n'ont pas croisés de dragons. C'est vraiment curieux » - commenta silencieusement Varek.

* * *

Le soir était venu, de même que le traditionnel banquet des Grandes Assemblées et, tout le monde était plus qu'excité à la pensée de passer une bonne soirée.

S'il y avait une chose que les Vikings adoraient faire, à part se battre, c'était de manger et surtout de boire leur poids en alcool.

Cependant, Varek n'était pas fébrile pour les mêmes raisons car, il y avait une tradition à respecter durant ces festivités et, qui était les prédictions des prophétesses. Ou la lecture des runes par les Anciens qui n'avaient pas ce don.

À vrai dire, les runes permettaient seulement d'entrevoir l'avenir et encore, de façon hachurée. Tandis que, le vrai pouvoir de voyance était assez rare et, le clan pwishien, était l'un des seuls à avoir le privilège d'avoir une prophétesse à son service.

Néanmoins, le problème était que pendant leurs visions, les possesseurs de ce don, étaient toujours en transe et, ne se souvenaient jamais des paroles énigmatiques qu'ils avaient prononcé.

Mais ce qui rendait Varek quasi-extatique était que la dernière prophétie était toujours rappelée avant que ne soit faite la nouvelle. Et, l'Ingerman s'était prit d'un certain intérêt pour la Prophétie des Dragons depuis le jour où Kognedur l'avait interrogé dessus.

Les gens s'étaient trompés en pensant que personne ne l'avait noté. Elle l'avait forcément été par l'archiviste de Pwish pour pouvoir être rappelée à la prochaine Grande Assemblée sur l'île.

La Grande Salle avait été réajustée pour cet événement. Les chefs étaient placés ensemble à une même table, tout comme les membres de leurs tribus étaient parfaitement libres de se mélanger. Et, les conversations allaient bon train.

Rustik et Kranedur auraient bien aimé que Kamikazi soit à leur table mais, malheureusement pour eux, elle semblait ne pas rechercher la compagnie des jeunes beurkiens. Du coup, ils devaient seulement se contenter de lorgner dessus au loin.

Cependant, Astrid n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait un comportement étrange. Elle était assise avec quelques unes des siennes, auxquelles elle ne répondait que distraitement, ou par des signes de tête et, ne cessait de parcourir du regard la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un en particulier.

« Votre attention, je vous prie – appela Erg au silence après s'être levé et, une fois qu'il eut satisfaction, il continua : Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux à cette réunion. Ensuite, je vais vous demander de rester à vos places pour le moment car, exceptionnellement, nous allons commencer cette soirée par la prophétie »

L'Hofferson vit, à côté d'elle, Varek s'agiter soudainement et s'emparer vivement du carnet et du crayon qu'il avait prit avec lui. Elle devinait parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblée pendant que, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à préparer le centre de la pièce pour l'arrivée de la Prophétesse.

Ils disposèrent à terre des bougies en cercle dans lequel ils posèrent une bassine remplie d'eau.

La plupart des devins utilisaient le feu mais, cette voyante semblait plutôt préférer l'ennemi juré de celui-ci.

Une fois tout bien mis en place, la Prophétesse fit son entrée.

C'était une femme d'environ la quarantaine. Donc, elle devait avoir logiquement la vingtaine lorsqu'elle fit la Prophétie des Dragons. Ce qui était relativement jeune. Remarque, c'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas été prise très au sérieux à l'époque. On n'avait dû mettre ça sur le compte qu'elle ne devait pas encore bien maîtriser son don.

Elle était plutôt séduisante, grande et mince. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs complètement détachés et les yeux bruns apparemment. Elle était aussi vêtue d'un simple et longue robe verte émeraude à laquelle elle fit attention de ne pas mettre le feu lorsqu'elle prit place dans le cercle de bougies.

Après quoi, elle attendit debout que Erg lui fasse signe de commencer. Mais avant, il y avait la précédente prophétie à rappeler. C'était pourquoi l'archiviste de l'île était également présent.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit – parla de nouveau le chef pwishien – nous allons faire fit des habitudes et, commencer cette soirée par la lecture de l'avenir. Par contre, nous n'allons pas briser la tradition de commencer par la dernière prédiction. Et puis, dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal de le faire maintenant tant que tout le monde est encore frais et donc, attentif » - termina t-il sur une note d'humour.

D'ailleurs, l'assemblée éclata de rire. Et une fois que le calme fut revenu, l'archiviste s'avança un peu plus au centre de la pièce avec un parchemin déroulé en main.

Astrid sentit Varek trépigner de joie à côté d'elle lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et récita d'une voix forte, grave et claire :

_**"Lors de la saison du renouveau, il naîtra**_

_**De tous les Dragons, le Prince, il sera**_

_**De leurs chaînes, ses sujets, il libérera**_

_**Mais, dans l'Ombre, il demeurera"**_

L'auditoire s'accorda un moment pour digérer l'information.

C'était donc ça, la fameuse Prophétie des Dragons !

« C'est vrai que ça à l'air tout bénef pour les dragons » - chuchota Kognedur à l'oreille d'Astrid qui, de son autre oreille, entendait l'Ingerman répéter en boucles ces quatre phrases qu'il avait soigneusement noté.

Il était clair qu'il avait la nette intention de les étudier à s'en faire exploser la tête.

L'attention générale s'était de nouveau tournée vers la Prophétesse qui s'était agenouillée devant la bassine d'eau.

On la vit se murmurer quelques mots – probablement une prière aux Dieux – avant de plonger ses deux mains dans l'eau en fermant les yeux.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant que l'eau ne se mette à briller d'une vive lumière bleue. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux brusquement aussitôt après et, quasiment tous le monde eut un sursaut accompagné d'un cri de surprise car, ses yeux étaient devenus tout aussi bleus et lumineux que l'eau. Puis, elle annonça d'une voix semblant venir d'un autre monde :

_**"Bientôt de l'Ombre, le Prince des Dragons sortira**_

_**Le dernier rempart, il brûlera**_

_**Dans une nouvelle Ère, le Monde, il plongera**_

_**Puis, sur les Hommes et les Dragons, il régnera"**_

Une fois qu'elle eut prononcé le dernier mot de sa prédiction, ses yeux et l'eau revinrent immédiatement à leur état normal.

Elle se releva ensuite tranquillement et repartie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, malgré le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle. À peut-être, la voix de Kranedur qui ne put s'empêcher de railler :

« La Prophéties des Dragons : Tome 2 ! »

* * *

Une heure était passée et, les Vikings festoyaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Et, personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur la nouvelle Prophétie des Dragons. Hormis Varek qui, n'avait quasiment rien avalé et, lisait et relisait inlassablement les deux partie, en marmonnant quelque fois dans sa barbe.

Il avait juste demandé une fois son avis à Astrid. Il voulait connaître sa première impression à la lecture.

Elle lui avait simplement répondu que cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout et, en particulier, la dernière phrase de la deuxième partie. Mais, il l'avait regardé avec un air indescriptible, avant de recommencer à se triturer les méninges.

Cependant, l'Ingerman avait la ferme de la réinterroger plus tard, en espérant qu'elle y aurait réfléchi, dans le but de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu dingue.

Il ne savait pas si ça venait seulement de lui mais, il y avait plusieurs détails très curieux dans l'intégralité de cette prédiction. Et, en particulier dans la dernière phrase de la deuxième partie.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table des chefs, Stoïck était en grande conversation avec Erg. Il semblait être d'un peu meilleure humeur et avait retrouvé un certain appétit.

« Tu sais – fit le Beurkien – j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au fait que ton île n'est plus attaquée par des dragons depuis longtemps. Et, je me demande si le nid non loin d'ici n'aurait pas été détruit »

« J'y ai pensé aussi figure-toi. C'est même d'ailleurs la première chose sur laquelle j'ai fait enquêter sans aucun résultat. Et puis, si quelqu'un avait réellement détruit un nid de dragons, ça se serait su. Le ou les responsables s'en seraient forcément vantés »

« Exact ! »

« Ça peut-être aussi un rapport avec ce soit-disant « Prince des Dragons » - railla avec condescendance Ghor la Béquille, le chef des Tronchkeks, avant de replonger le nez dans sa chope d'hydromel.

Il était évident qu'il ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux la Prophétie. La première partie comme la deuxième.

« Qui sait ? - soupira Erg, avant de poursuivre : Mais, c'est un sujet dont nous débattrons plus tard et... »

Il s'était brusquement interrompu lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette apparue devant leur table. Et, était subitement devenu très nerveux.

Stoïck tourna à son tour les yeux sur leur visiteur inopiné se trouvant juste devant lui.

À l'évidence, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise large non rentrée tout aussi noire. Mais, lorsque son regard se retrouva planté dans celui de l'inconnu, il crut bien qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux si identiques aux siens et qui le fixaient sans émotions apparentes.

« Bonsoir Papa » - se fit-il saluer d'une voix suffisamment polaire pour geler un Cauchemar Monstrueux sur place.

Stoïck se leva lentement, très lentement, sans lâcher son fils des yeux ni même les cligner de peur qu'il disparaisse à ce moment-là. Il se demandait aussi comment ses jambes arrivaient encore à le porter.

Par Odin ! Astrid n'avait rien exagéré. Il avait vraiment changé. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux et sa cicatrice au menton, il n'aurait probablement pas reconnu son propre fils. Et bien que seulement cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, Stoïck prit tout de même conscience que ce n'était plus un gamin mais un homme qu'il avait maintenant en face de lui.

Son unique enfant qu'il avait lâchement abandonné et qui avait dû finir de s'élever tout seul.

Un nouveau sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l'envahit à cette pensée.

« Harold, tu... »

« Ne te méprend pas – coupa le concerné d'un ton toujours d'ère glaciaire. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Erg me la demandé comme une faveur hier soir et que, je lui dois bien ça »

L'Haddock père lança un regard ahuri au Pwishien qui fit semblant de n'avoir rien suivi et, de jouer avec le contenu de son assiette, comme s'il y avait découvert quelque chose d'indésirable.

« Bon, on peut maintenant considéré ce service comme rendu. Tu m'as vu. Tu m'as parlé. Sur ce, bonne soirée » - déclara le fils avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller façon courant d'air.

« Harold ! Attend ! » - le rappela son père en tentant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Mais Erg l'avait rattrapé par le bras.

« Si tu veux renouer le contact avec lui, ne brûle pas les étapes Stoïck – lui conseilla t-il sagement. Le fait qu'il soit venu est déjà un bon début en soit. Alors, ne te précipite pas au risque de détruire ta seule chance »

De son côté, Harold se hâtait vers la sortie à grands pas tout en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là ! Qu'il se calme ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions maintenant !

Même en en admettant que personne ne le regardait, le risque était beaucoup trop grand. Un simple coup d'œil sur son visage suffirait à…

« Pas si vite toi ! - entendit-il rouspéter une voix féminine familière, en même temps qu'il s'était sentit agrippé par un poignet. Viens par ici ! » - ajouta sa « kidnappeuse » en l'attirant seuls les Dieux savaient où pour le moment.

Il soupira à la fois de soulagement et de lassitude, avant de déclarer :

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Et puis, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour avant de… AÏE ! »

Sa « ravisseuse » avait réussi à lui coller un coup de pied dans le tibia sans ni s'arrêter de marcher, ni même se retourner.

« C'est pas pour ça, espèce d'idiot ! » - houspilla t-elle.

En effet, après une brève observation, Harold se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'amenait pas à l'extérieur mais, le ramenait plutôt vers l'intérieur.

« Harold ?! » - faillit s'étrangler Astrid avec la nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche, en voyant Kamikazi le traîner de force jusqu'à leur table.

« HEIN ?! QUOI ?! OU ÇA ?! » - s'écria Kognedur en tournant vivement la tête dans tous les sens.

Gueulfor qui faisait face à Astrid, se leva à vitesse grand « V » et se retourna pour voir arriver le duo.

« Tu vois Gueul ! - héla Kamikazi. Je te l'avais bien dit que je te le choperai ! »

L'expression boudeuse d'Harold passa de contrariée à indécise. Il se ne savait pas trop s'il devait rester ou revenir à son plan initial consistant à sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Mais, en même temps, il n'avait rien contre son ancien mentor.

Aux yeux d'Astrid, il était plus qu'évident que c'était loin d'être la première fois en sept ans que les chemins d'Harold et Kamikazi se recroisaient. Expliquant donc, de ce fait, la froideur de la jeune fille à l'égard de Stoïck le matin même. Elle savait forcément pour le bannissement et, en voulait au chef.

Après tout, quoi de plus normal. Kamikazi avait toujours adoré Harold. Et, ce dernier, était toujours ravi des visites des Cambrioleuses sur Beurk, parce que comme ça, il avait quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge avec qui parler.

« Salut » - lança t-il à l'adresse du forgeron dans un sourire gêné, une fois que Kamikazi l'eut poussé devant lui.

Il s'ensuivit un curieux silence durant lequel tout le monde sembla pétrifié sur place à attendre que l'amputé dise quelque chose. Mais celui-ci sembla être prit à la place de petits tremblements. Et, ils en comprirent la cause lorsqu'il prit franchement le jeune homme dans ses bras en laissant nettement entendre des bruits de pleurs.

Il avait craqué. Il avait, comme Stoïck, envoyé promener se fierté viking et avait fondu en larmes en public.

Varek paraissait en avoir fait de même car, Astrid le vit du coin de l'œil essuyé son visage avec sa serviette. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était de revoir Harold, ou bien la scène à laquelle il assistait qui l'émouvait comme ça. Peut-être aussi les deux remarque. Elle non plus n'y était pas insensible.

Rustik, lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait un citron coincée dans la gorge. Kramedur avait l'air de s'être bouffé un mur. Quant à sa jumelle, elle bavait dans son assiette.

« Et bien, ne te met pas dans des états pareils » - plaisanta à moitié Hrold en tapotant dans le dos dans son ancien mentor.

« Laisse-moi te regarder – fit ce dernier en le lâchant et en l'éloignant un peu pour mieux l'observer. Par la culotte d'Odin ! Tu es immense par rapport à la dernière fois ! Tu t'es seulement nourris d'engrais, ou quoi ?! Je vais avoir du mal à suspendre après mon crochet maintenant ! » - ria t-il en pointant le dit crochet contre le torse du jeune homme.

« Tu sais que c'est moi tout entier que tu pointes ? » - blagua t-il à son tour.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton sens de l'humour ! » - s'esclaffa Gueulfor en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le bras : Mais au fait, personne ne pensait te voir au banquet » - ajouta t-il surprit.

« Et je n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais, hier soir, j'ai promis à Erg de faire un effort et de venir au moins saluer mon père »

« Quoi ? » - s'alarma sec l'amputé.

« Du calme. Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas couvert de sang. Donc, ça s'est plutôt bien passé »

Le forgeron ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson à la pensée de cette entrevue.

« Ça va mieux cette cheville ? » - demanda d'un coup Harold à l'adresse d'Astrid.

Cette dernière sursauta comme si une des crevettes dans son assiette s'était mise à lui parler. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

« Ah… Bah… Mieux… merci » - bafouilla t-elle en sentant peser sur elle le regard railleur de Kognedur.

Il avait décidément le chic pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens en à peine une seconde.

Rustik paraissait soudainement irrité et foudroya son cousin du regard.

« Content de te voir moi aussi » - lui balança ce dernier avec son fameux sourire sarcastique en coin se voulant provocant.

Varek semblait terrifié à l'idée que ça puisse dégénérer. Et même si, personne n'était armé, il était sûr que même au corps à corps et, malgré la différence de corpulence, que le Jorgenson n'aurait pas le dessus comme autrefois.

« C'est tendu » - murmura Kranedur qui avait l'air partagé entre l'envie de ne pas s'en mêler et, ou au contraire, balancer davantage de l'huile sur le feu.

« Si tu nous racontais un peu ce que tu as fais durant tout se temps » - intervint Gueulfor.

« Peut-être une autre fois. Là, il faut que j'y aille » - répondit simplement Harold en faisant demi-tour, suivi par Kamikazi.

Mais son départ ne calma pas Rustik pour autant. Il s'était emparé férocement de sa chope d'hydromel et marmonnait tout un tas de malédiction entre chaque gorgée. Fallait dire qu'entre Astrid qui avait rougi jusqu'au cheveux et, Kamikazi qui semblait suivre l'« autre » comme son ombre – les deux filles qu'il convoitait le plus en ce moment – qu'il y avait de quoi être furax. Surtout qu'il était question de son imbécile de cousin. Et, le commentaire de Kognedur comme quoi elle avait des envies furieuses de se fouler une cheville, n'aidait pas non plus à le faire se détendre.

_**… à suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**DauterFeralVigilantDragonLady: **Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant et que, tu apprécies aussi la Prophétie. Faut dire que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire malgré les apparences! '-_-

Je suis aussi soulagée de voir que la réunion père/fils passe! J'ai eu plusieurs idées pour ce passage puis, finalement, j'ai fini par opter pour quelque chose de court et de peu loquace.

Harold a beau être gentil mais, je le voyais très mal sauter dans les bras de son père, ou même s'embarquer dans une grande conversation avec lui après ce qu'il lui a fait.

Quant à ta question au sujet de Kamikazi et Astrid: J'éclaire un peu plus la situation dans ce chapitre.^v^

**Guest: **Ravie que cette histoire te plaise!

Pour le hiccstrid, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se fera pas trop longtemps désirer. Et puis, entre-nous, moi aussi ça me gave quand on doit attendre des siècles ne serait-ce que pour avoir un petit bisous sur la joue! '-_-

Mais, il faut aussi savoir être raisonnable et, ne pas rentrer trop vite dans le vif du sujet, au risque de gâcher le plaisir! -_^

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Ce chapitre est ce que j'appelle un "chapitre pause"!**

**Pour ceux qui lisent beaucoup, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que, dans la plupart des livres, qu'il y a des passages moins riches, ou rythmés, que le reste de l'oeuvre. Et bien, ces moments permettent en fait au lecteur de souffler un peu.**

**D'ailleurs, les films d'action, ou encore la grande musique(classique) sont aussi construits sur le même principe.**

**Mais pour revenir à cette fiction, dans ce chapitre, il est surtout question de vie privée et de réflexions émotionnelles. **

**Il ne fait, certes, pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue principale mais, il permet quand même de développer un peu les états d'esprits de plusieurs personnages.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harold ouvrit paresseusement un œil et vit, par les embrasures des volets fermés, que le jour était levé.

« Merde ! » - jura t-il entre ses dents en espérant que la matinée n'était déjà pas trop avancée.

Il avait plusieurs choses à faire à la forge avant de mettre les voiles. Et, ça allait lui demander un certain temps.

Il déplaça délicatement le bras de Kamikazi enroulé autour de lui pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis, il sortit du lit pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? » - bailla la voix de la jeune fille.

Oup ! Elle était réveillée.

« Pourquoi je fais toujours quoi ? » - répliqua t-il légèrement perplexe, tandis qu'il renfilait tranquillement son caleçon sur lequel il avait réussi à remettre la main sans trop de difficultés.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te sauves après ? » - lui reprocha t-elle en enfouissant davantage sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Ah ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il fait jour ! » - se défendit-il en sautant à moitié dans son pantalon.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater qu'il disait vrai.

« Autant pour moi ! - fit-elle résolue, avant d'ajouter : Il n'empêche que c'est bien la première fois que tu restes dormir. Bon, que tu ne restes pas avec d'autres, je veux bien comprendre. Mais avec moi, tu n'es pas obligé de conserver tes habitudes »

Harold ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer, pendant qu'il remettait sa chemise qu'il avait curieusement retrouvé sous le lit, en essayant de se souvenir quand et comment Kamikazi avait eu l'occasion de l'y balancer.

Ah oui ! Si sa mémoire n'était pas erronée, ils n'avaient pas atterri tout de suite dans le lit. Il y avait eu une partie par terre et, ce fut probablement à ce moment-là que certaines de leurs fringues avaient fini à cet endroit.

« En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui n'était soit-disant pas trop partant pour ça à la base, t'as plutôt été... » - avait-elle commencé à faire remarquer, avant de rire quand elle se prit sa propre jupe en pleine figure.

« Toi, je te jure ! » - bougonna t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir remettre plus facilement ses chaussures.

Kamikazi s'était levée à son tour pour aller ouvrir les volets, histoire qu'ils y voient un peu plus clair, en se fichant éperdument d'être complètement nue et que, d'éventuels passants puissent avoir une parfaite vue sur sa poitrine, s'ils regardaient à ce moment-là vers sa fenêtre.

Ensuite, elle retourna sur le lit et, alla s'agenouiller derrière lui qui, n'avait pas bougé de place, pour passer ses bras autour de lui et de, murmurer avec lubricité à son oreille :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

« Dès le réveil ? En plus, c'est une fois que je suis complètement rhabillé que tu me sors ça ! » - ironisa t-il.

Elle lâcha un gros soupir d'exaspération en laissant lourdement tomber son menton sur l'épaule d'Harold.

« Mais quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » - ronchonna t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Kamikazi, vous êtes réveillée ? Parce que... » - s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine, en même temps que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée.

Il s'agissait plus précisément de la Pwishienne qui avait été charger de satisfaire les demandes de l'Héritière des Cambrioleuses durant son séjour sur l'île.

Elle était restée pétrifier sur le seuil, les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante, à cause de sur quoi son regard était tombé.

« Parce que ? » - l'invitait la jeune fille à poursuivre sans une once de gêne.

Pas plus qu'Harold qui demeurait parfaitement dépourvu d'émotions faciales.

« Parce que votre mère m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous dormiez trop tard. Rassurez-vous, il n'est que huit heures et demie » - expliqua la femme devenue aussi rouge que si elle avait été jetée dans une casserole d'eau en ébullition et qui, repartie plus vite qu'elle n'était venue.

« On se fait un petit pari ? » - lança Kamikazi après un bref silence.

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur combien de temps ça va mettre à faire le tour du village »

« Faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à fermer les portes à clef. Bien que ton travail consiste plutôt à les ouvrir » - soupira Harold.

« Oh, ça n'a pas été pire que la dernière fois avec cousine qui nous a carrément surprise en pleine... »

« Stop ! - la coupa t-il net d'un geste de la main. C'est un souvenir que j'aimerai ne pas avoir à me remémorer si tôt le matin ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Rien que de repenser à sa tête, je pourrai encore en mourir de rire ! » - pouffa t-elle justement.

« Ben, t'as bien de la chance parce que moi, j'en fais encore des cauchemars »

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata franchement de rire.

* * *

Sur les conseils avisés d'Harold, Kamikazi avait traversé le village en surveillant minutieusement ses arrières, à chaque fois qu'elle était passée près de l'un des groupes d'hormones en furie qui avait l'habitude de poursuivre l'Haddock.

Si le regard pouvait tuer, rien que sur le chemin de sa chambre à la Grande Salle, elle se serait faite assassiner un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Kami ! - la héla Kognedur en lui faisant de grands signes d'une main. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous ! » - lui proposa t-elle toute sourire, tandis que de son autre main, elle tapotait la place de libre à côté d'elle.

Les quatre autres membres du Club des Cinq – comme les appelait sarcastiquement Harold – étaient également présents et affichaient toute une galerie d'expressions.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait mise sur la voie de ce que la fille Thorston attendait réellement d'elle.

Avec Harold, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre perdu leur petit pari. Ça avait mis encore moins de temps à faire le tour que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Néanmoins, elle s'était dite que ça pourrait être amusant de jouer le jeu. Rien que pour voir leurs têtes en leur parlant un peu de la sexualité du soit-disant inutile gringalet.

Donc, ce fut avec joie qu'elle accepta de poser ses jolies fesses à la place proposée.

Varek était rouge homard et paraissait de loin être le plus gêné. Mais, le connaissant, il devait sincèrement l'être plus pour les questions qu'on s'apprêtait à lui poser, plutôt que par la pensée d'elle et Harold en pleine copulation. Il avait beau feindre qu'il était totalement absorbé par sa lecture, ses réactions extérieures le trahissaient outre-mesure.

Les jumeaux affichaient tous les deux un large sourire pervers. Mais en même temps, c'était bien eux tout craché ça. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui les embarrassaient.

Rustik était cramoisi lui aussi. Cependant, contrairement à l'Ingerman, ce n'était pas de gêne et de timidité mais, plutôt de rage. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'y avait pas de la fumée qui lui sortait par le nez et les oreilles.

Mais c'était surtout l'attitude d'Astrid qui intéressait Kamikazi et qui, la faisait le plus jubiler.

Malgré qu'elle n'affichait aucune rougeurs, aucun rictus ni même aucune expression en particulier. Bref, qu'elle avait un visage de « Je m'en contre-balance ! ». La façon dont ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses couverts et, ses gestes plutôt secs, démontrait très nettement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Désolée mais, t'as eu quinze ans pour y penser, Chérie ! Première arrivée, première servie ! » - tenta de lui envoyer mentalement.

« Alors ? » - lui demanda malicieusement Kognedur sans ses départir de son sourire.

« Alors quoi ? » - fit-elle innocemment en prenant tranquillement un peu de tout sur la table.

« Alors, toi et Harold, vous sortez ensembles ? » - compléta la question Kranedur.

« On ne sort pas ensemble. On couche ensemble. Nuance » - lâcha t-elle aussi paisiblement que l'on parlait de tricot.

Un curieux bruit d'éclaboussures, de toux et d'étranglement si fit entendre. C'était en fait Rustik qui avait aspiré une partie du contenu de sa chope par le nez.

« Donc, il n'y a rien de plus sérieux entre-vous ? » - insista Kognedur.

« Oh, Grands Dieux, non ! On finirait par s'étriper mutuellement ! Et puis, vous n'ignorez pas comment on vit dans mon clan. Sans oublier qu'Harold est un exilé. Il n'a donc aucunes règles comportementales à suivre. Rien ne nous contraints, l'un comme l'autre, à un réel engagement. Le sport en chambre amical nous suffit amplement ! »

« Et ça fait longtemps que vous... » - avait commencé Kranedur.

« Trois ans ! - le coupa t-elle. On avait quinze et dix sept ans » - ajouta t-elle pour venir à son secours car, elle l'avait vu au bord de l'évanouissement à essayer de faire la soustraction.

« N'empêche, si vous ne vous voyez pas souvent, ça doit être difficile pour vous sur un plan hormonal » - commenta la jumelle.

« Ah, parce que vous croyez qu'on est les seuls à passer dans nos lits respectifs ?! - s'esclaffa t-elle hilare. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne sorts pas ensembles ! Donc, si on n'est pas fidèles, ce n'est pas une catastrophe ! Et franchement, vous avez bien regardez Harold ?! Il peut avoir qui il veut ! Quand il veut ! La meute de groupies qui le poursuit sans relâche, rien que sur cette île, en est une preuve vivante ! »

Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause, afin qu'ils puissent diriger un minimum tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour s'attaquer à son petit-déjeuné, en regrettant amèrement qu'Harold ne soit pas là pour voir leurs têtes qui valaient largement le détour. Surtout celle de son abruti de cousin.

Il était évident qu'il était jaloux à en crever ! Il n'y avait toujours pas de fumée qui sortait de son nez et de ses oreilles mais, tellement de sang lui était monté à la tête, qu'il avait le teint tirant dorénavant plus sur le violet que sur le rouge. Il risquait l'anévrisme s'il ne se calmait pas.

Kamikazi se doutait pertinemment que le simple fait qu'Harold l'Inutile ait une vie sexuelle et pas lui, rendait le Jorgenson complètement dingue. Déjà qu'à vingt ans – en particulier pour un mec – de n'avoir encore jamais touché personne avait de quoi faire devenir marteau. Mais alors, que son gringalet de cousin le devance de loin dans ce domaine : elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Comment savait-elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ? De même qu'elle était persuadée que c'était pareil pour les quatre autres ?

Et bien, ça sautait déjà à la figure à leur comportement frustré. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de sa tribu. Donc, ils avaient un code de conduite à respecter à la lettre, dont une partie concernait justement ce détail.

Elle savait que, dans les autres clans, les relations sexuelles hors mariage, ou sans intention d'épouser par la suite, étaient mal vues à un point pouvant conduire au bannissement.

C'était comme ça qu'ils tenaient en laisse les hormones en furie de leurs adolescents.

Et, elle savait tous les membres du Club des Cinq bien trop fiers d'appartenir à Beurk pour prendre un tel risque. Surtout que ça se serait su. La preuve ! Rien qu'elle et Harold, la nuit dernière, sur cette île qui est beaucoup plus grande que la leur, tout le monde a été au courant en moins d'une demie-heure ! Alors, sur Beurk !

« Inutile de poser à voix haute la question qui te brûle les lèvres Kognedur – fit-elle à l'adresse de celle-ci qui la regardait avec insistance. Tu la penses tellement fort que je l'entends très distinctement. Et, je vais y répondre par une autre question »

Elle fit une courte pause, le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau et, de reprendre :

« Étant donné que j'y retourne bien volontiers : À ton avis ? »

Alors là, ce fut le coup de grâce !

Rustik s'était levé d'un bond, en renversant à moitié ce qu'il avait devant lui et, était parti d'un pas des plus furieux.

Varek faillit bien tourner de l'oeil.

Kranedur avait récupéré son sourire pervers, de même que sa jumelle qui avait un regard gourmand en prime.

Quant à Astrid, même si elle paraissait totalement impassible, la façon dont elle avait raffermi sa prise sur le manche de son couteau en disait long.

Et, Kamikazi se tenait tout de même prête à esquiver au cas où l'Hofferson viendrait à perdre le contrôle.

La Voleuse prenait un réel plaisir à la faire souffrir. Elle ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que, TOI, tu lui as fait subir ! » - lui adressa t-elle une nouvelle fois mentalement.

De plus, elle savait pertinemment que les sentiments d'Astrid pour Harold ne dataient pas de seulement quelques jours. Qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que ça.

Une bonne Cambrioleuse se doit de savoir observer l'environnement qui l'entoure, en toute circonstances et de, pouvoir parfaitement l'analyser et l'évaluer.

Et donc, elle l'avait bien remarqué sa jalousie, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, à chaque fois qu'elle et Harold jouaient rien que tous les deux dans leur coin. Elle l'avait bien vu que la petite Hofferson détestait ne plus être le centre d'attention du petit Haddock quand la petite voleuse était dans les parages.

Mais plutôt que d'aller vers lui, elle s'était contenter de faire comme tout le monde faisait avec lui. C'est-à dire, l'éviter. Elle avait préféré placer au-dessus de tout sa fierté et sa réputation.

Et rien que pour ça, Kamikazi la haïssait ! Parce que si elle avait accepté ses sentiments, si au moins il avait su qu'elle l'aimait en retour : ça lui aurait déjà épargné une bonne partie de ses souffrances qu'il ne méritait pas.

Pour la Voleuse, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'Astrid ne morfle pas un peu à son tour, en lui offrant un petit aperçu de ce que, **Lui**, avait pu ressentir sur quinze insupportables années, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait envoyé balader ou regarder avec mépris, tout ça pour son image de marque.

Néanmoins, la Cambrioleuse reconnaissait être très surprise que cette Reine de Glace ait encore, après tout ce temps, des sentiments pour lui.

Était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait rejeté tous ses soupirants? (Eh oui ! Kamikazi avait faite surveiller quelques personnes ces dernières années!)

Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'eux ne ressemblait à Harold.

Quant à ce dernier, bien qu'il feignait l'indifférence à chaque fois qu'elle mettait le sujet d'Astrid sur le tapis, elle sentait clairement que lui aussi ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. C'était juste que, comme pour toutes ses autres émotions, il avait appris à les dissimuler.

Et puis, Kamikazi n'était pas dupe. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que, si elle était la seule fille avec laquelle Harold retournait au lit sans hésitation, ce n'était pas parce qu'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance mais, plutôt parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Astrid. Tout comme celle-ci, elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et un caractère bien trempé.

Par ailleurs, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucun autre de ses défouloirs hormonaux, elle les soupçonnait d'être pour la plupart, si ce n'était carrément toutes, blondes aux yeux bleus.

« Il y a vraiment des histoires à l'eau de rose d'un compliqué ! - pensa t-elle à la fois agacée et désemparée. Mais alors, entre ces deux-là, c'est pire que ça ! »

* * *

Un peu après le petit-déjeuné, Astrid était retournée dans la forêt mais, cette fois-ci, pas trop loin du village car elle n'avait pas envie se perdre à nouveau.

Elle y était allée pour la même raison qu'elle se rendait dans celle de Beurk: pour s'entraîner. Enfin disons plutôt pour expulser sa rage, quand on voyait l'état dans lequel elle avait mise le pauvre arbre qu'elle avait choisi comme partenaire, en s'imaginant qu'il était Kamikazi et, à qui elle adressait tout un tas d'injures entre chaque coups de hache.

« Cette sale traînée ! - rugissait-elle. Comment ose t-elle ?! Et en plus, en parler comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps ! »

Un dernier coup de hache, ainsi qu'un râle furieux puis, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dos contre le tronc et, glisser jusqu'en position assise, les genoux quasi-relevés sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourquoi Odin, ça fait si mal là ? » - gémit-elle, les mains croisées sur son cœur

Bien entendu, elle s'était doutée, corporellement parlant, qu'Harold n'était plus aussi angélique que son minois. Elle l'avait deviné à sa nouvelle assurance, au fait qu'il ne bégayait plus, ni ne rougissait plus à la présence d'une fille, ou encore qu'il n'avait pas été le moins du monde embarrassé de la tenir dans ses bras. Avant, rien que d'y penser l'aurait fait tomber en syncope.

Plein de petits détails qui laissaient entendre qu'il avait franchi le seuil du monde des filles depuis longtemps.

Mais, de se le faire confirmer, qui plus est par l'une de ses pouffes, avait eu le don de lui inspirer de sérieuses envies de meurtre.

Néanmoins, elle se sentait aussi coupable et égoïste.

Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger ? Pour avoir étiqueter Harold comme sa propriété, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui ? Contrairement à Kamikazi qui, malgré qu'elle était plus jeune de deux ans, n'hésitait pas à s'interposer entre lui et Rustik, accompagné la plupart du temps par Kranedur. Tout comme elle aurait très bien pu le faire elle aussi. Hors, elle n'en avait rien fait, ni même rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de rester au loin et d'observer. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu orgueil viking. Mais aussi à cause de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en imaginant ce que ses parents auraient dit, s'ils avaient découvert que leur petite fierté s'était entichée du boulet et faiblard de service.

Après ça, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il aille chercher du réconfort dans les bras de l'une des très rares personnes à l'avoir toujours accepté comme il était.

Une fois, elle avait entendu Harold lui-même dire à Gueulfor, après l'une de ses innombrables disputes avec son père, que l'entêtement, la fierté et l'orgueil des Vikings les conduiraient tôt ou tard à leur perte s'ils persistaient dans cette voie.

À l'époque, ça l'avait plutôt faite glousser. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à croire qu'il avait raison car, rien que de repenser à ces derniers jours, ces traits de caractères n'avaient fait que lui apporter des ennuis et de la souffrance.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se rendit compte qu'il était humide.

Quoi ?! Elle pleurait ?! Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivée !

**...à suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La forge ! C'était l'endroit où Erg espérait trouver Harold. Et, à en juger par le troupeau de midinettes agglutiné devant, il avait vu juste.

Gueulfor, qui clopinait à ses côtés, était à la fois hilare par le spectacle, mais aussi angoissé à cause de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui demander.

« Excusez-moi, Mesdemoiselles » - leur pria le Pwishien, en se frayant un chemin parmi elles, suivi de près par l'amputé.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux, ils virent le colosse à sa place habituel. Cependant entouré de ses deux jeunes apprentis, âgés visiblement de treize et quinze ans, à leur expliquer quelque chose sur la reforge d'une arme obsolète.

Ils eurent un regard assez interloqué à la vue du chef.

« Bonjour cher confrère – fit le géant à l'adresse de Gueulfor, avant de demander à Erg. Je vous salue aussi Chef ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Rien pour le moment. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que je viens voir, lui répondit-il sereinement, puis de s'écrier : HAROLD ! PAS LA PEINE DE TE CACHER, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! LES GROUPIES TASSÉES DEVANT ONT VENDU LA MECHE ! »

« DÉJÀ D'UNE, JE NE ME CACHE PAS ! ET DE DEUX, JE SUIS SIMPLEMENT OCCUPÉ LÀ ! » - répliqua l'interpellé piqué au vif depuis le fin fond du bâtiment.

Après quoi, il s'écoula une poignée de secondes avant qu'Harold ne vienne à leur rencontre d'un pas traînant, une expression passablement contrariée collée à son beau visage rougi et ruisselant de sueur, à cause de la chaleur du feu d'une forge.

« Ah tiens, salut Gueul ! T'es là aussi ?! » - s'étonna t-il de la présence de son ancien mentor.

« Ben oui ! Mais dis-moi, quel engin de destruction massive es-tu entrain de nous bricoler ? » - plaisanté à moitié le hélé nostalgique au souvenir des dégâts provoqués par les folles inventions de son apprenti.

« Secret Défense ! - répondit-il catégorique. Mais sinon, c'est quoi le but de votre visite ? »

Étrangement, les deux blonds moustachus parurent subitement très mal à l'aise.

« Et bien – commença Erg – comme tu le sais, la Réunion des Chefs a eu lieu ce matin »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses, et notamment des Bannis et des Berserks. Vois-tu, depuis quelques temps, nous avons des rapports disant que les attaques et les pillages de ces derniers se font de plus en plus fréquents et violents. Et nous craignons qu'ils ne mijotent quelque chose. Par ailleurs, la présence, sans raison, de quelques uns d'entre eux sur cette île ne fait que confirmer nos impressions »

« D'accord, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec moi » - fit Harold perplexe.

« Et bien, après mûres réflexions (ce qui était rare pour les Vikings), nous avons décidé d'envoyer aux quatre coins de l'archipel un groupe de chaque tribu pour mener des enquêtes, ou éventuellement, les combattre si on tombait sur eux. Mais, nous avons aussi décidé d'intégrer un représentant de chaque clan dans ces équipe pour vraiment bien sceller l'alliance. Et comme tu le sais, mon fils est déjà en voyage et, sur toutes les autres personnes auxquelles je pourrai confier cette mission, je ne peux m'en séparer d'aucune pour le moment. Alors, étant donné que tu me dois encore quelques petits services, j'avais pensé... »

« T'avais pensé me le demander » - acheva le jeune homme.

« Voilà ! De plus, tu es observateur, intelligent... »

« Ouh là ! - le coupa net l'Haddock. Pour que tu me passes de la pommade comme ça, c'est qu'il y a une tuile ! »

Le Pwishien se fit subitement encore plus nerveux et commençait à sa balancer sur ses pieds. Quant à Gueulfor, il parut soudainement intéressé par les moulures de la poutre à côté de lui.

« Pour te dire la vérité, nous avons tiré au sort. Et pour toi, c'est tombé sur... »

« Oh non » - comprit Harold dont l'expression s'était brusquement assombrie.

Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent fébrilement à regarder tout autour d'elles, comme si on leur avait annoncé un ouragan, et qu'elles étaient à la recherche d'un abri sûr.

Mais furent plus que soulagées que l'explosion ne vienne pas.

Harold s'était seulement contenté de se laisser lourdement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, en poussant un soupir suffisamment fort pour déraciner un arbre, et en maugréant qu'il était définitivement maudit.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter – tenta de l'apaiser Erg. Si tu refuses, je comprendrai parfaitement. Mais si tu le fais, je vais être contraint d'envoyer un empoté et... »

« Ah non ! Ne me sors pas la carte de la culpabilité ! - s'outra le jeune homme. Et toi Gueul, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es là. Probablement pour me faire voir le bon côté des choses. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois du tout où il pourrait y en avoir »

« Si ! Il y en a un ! Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de leur démontrer tes nouveau talents. De leur en mettre plein la vue. De leur prouver que tu n'es pas la catastrophe ambulante qu'ils s'imaginaient que tu étais » - argumenta l'amputé.

« En d'autres termes : De me faire mousser pour me faire respecter. De me comporter comme un vrai viking. D'être arrogant et prétentieux en somme. Un Rustik numéro deux quoi »

« Euh… non. Pas forcément » - fit Gueulfor embarrassé en se disant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne méthode.

« De plus, tu crois sincèrement que le fait de remonter dans leur estime me donnera le droit de retourner sur Beurk. Sans compter que je n'y tiens pas non plus spécialement »

« Oui mais, tu n'es pas non plus vraiment amoureux de Dagur et d'Alvin – se permit d'intervenir le titanesque forgeron. Alors, dis-toi que c'est non seulement pour une bonne cause et que, ça te donne aussi une occasion de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues »

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Harold prit cet argument en considération. Après tout, s'occuper des cas d'Alvin et de Dagur faisait parti de ses projets. Il avait seulement prévu de le faire d'une autre façon. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il se disait que de se mêler à un groupe lui permettrait peut-être d'en apprendre davantage, et de découvrir plus rapidement leurs réelles intentions. Et puis, il attirerait aussi probablement moins l'attention sur lui avec d'autres personnes enquêtant officiellement, plutôt que tout seul enquêtant officieusement.

Cependant, il allait devoir se montrer très prudent.

« Très bien ! Vous avez gagnez ! » - lâcha t-il résolu.

« Parfait ! - se réjouit Gueulfor en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos. Et puis, dis-toi que cette occasion de pouvoir renouer avec tes racines est sans doute un signe de Thor ! »

« Un signe de Loki ! Tu veux dire ! » - contredit le jeune homme amer.

« Ne sois pas déjà si négatif ! Rien ne nous dit que ça va mal se passer ! »

« À ce propos, tu diras à mon père que s'il veut que j'accepte définitivement, qu'il va quand même y avoir quelques petites conditions à respecter » - prévint Harold cette fois-ci plus assuré.

* * *

Il avait été convenu que les équipes formées prendraient la mer un peu avant le couché du soleil. Et, leur départ était très proche. L'astre du jour commençait à décliner, et le ciel se parsemait d'orange et de doré.

Le hasard avait décidé qu'Harold irait avec son ancien clan beurkien, Kamikazi avec les Pwishiens, Rakaï, le fils de Ghor, avec les Bouchers Bourrus puis, Stoïck avait préféré envoyer son frère plutôt que neveu accompagner les Tronchkeks.

Et en parlant de l'Haddock père, celui-ci faisait les cents pas sur le pont de son drakkar en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles sous le regard fatigué de Gueulfor.

« Tu es sûr qu'il a accepté ? » - demanda t-il à son amis.

« Pour la dernière fois, OUI ! » - commençait à perdre patience le forgeron.

Un peu plus loin, Rustik observait la scène d'un œil consterné.

« Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? - maudissait-il. En plus, il est même pas encore arrivé qu'il fait déjà sa star en se faisant désirer ! »

« Pour se « faire désirer » comme tu dis, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit en retard. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis, il dit peut-être « Au revoir » à Kamikazi » - se permit de faire remarquer Varek passablement malicieux.

Il bénissait Harold de lui avoir fourni de quoi faire enrager Rustik. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui renvoya un regard noir.

Toutefois, l'Ingerman était aussi estomaqué de l'avoir entendu accuser son cousin d'être un frimeur.

Là franchement, c'était Thor qui se foutait d'Odin !

« D'abord, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que mon oncle a envoyé ! » - continuait-il de se plaindre.

« Trop crétin peut-être » - suggéra Kognedur.

« Trop immature aussi » - renchérit Astrid.

« Voire les deux » - compléta Kranedur.

« EH ! » - s'écria le Jorgenson scandalisé, tandis que Varek avait l'air d'être en train de se fêler une ou deux côtes à force de contenir son fou rire.

« AH ! LE VOILÀ » - jubila soudainement Gueulfor.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le côté par lequel le bateaux était amarré pour voir Harold sauter bien tranquillement par-dessus le bastingage.

Astrid remarqua qu'il était habillé de la même façon que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sauf, qu'il portait en plus un assez long manteau noir – il avait apparemment développé une certain goût pour cette couleur – avec une grande capuche tombant à l'arrière.

« Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis » - plaisanta à moitié l'amputé.

« J'ai donné ma parole à Erg. Et puis, ça aurait été vache de ma part de lui faire faux bond au dernier moment »

Il avait dit ça en passant à côté de son père sans même lui adresser un regard. Et Stoïck dut serrer les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses articulations pour pouvoir ravaler ses larmes. Il ne tenta rien non plus car, il n'avait de cesse de se répéter en boucles les conseils d'Erg lui disant de ne pas se précipiter, de laisser Harold venir vers lui. Enfin, s'il en avait un jour envie.

Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que son fils arrive tout joyeux et lui saute dans les bras en déclamant : « Mon Papounet ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Et tout est pardonné va ! »

Non ! Même s'il n'était pas interdit de rêver, fallait pas trop abuser non plus !

Néanmoins, il avait quand même espéré un mot ou un regard. Et même si ce mot avait été une insulte, ou ce regard du mépris, il s'en serait fichu. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était que son fils lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Mais, en y regardant de plus près, les rôles étaient dorénavant inversés.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui cherchait un peu de reconnaissance et souffrait d'être ignoré.

Était-ce sa punition pour n'en avoir accordé aucune à son fils pendant quinze ans ? Pour avoir passé à la trappe tout ce que les autres beurkiens lui ont fait subir en se disant que ça l'endurcirait ? Et que, la seule fois où il avait vraiment fait attention à lui, ce ne fut que pour le bannir.

De son côté, l'Haddock fils continuait à faire son chemin sur le pont en en ignorant royalement les regards pesants et les chuchotements des autres beurkiens, qui semblaient stupéfaits de combien il avait changé. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Rustik vienne se planter devant lui, aussi fermement et raide qu'un piquet, le visage déformé par une expression féroce.

« Sache que, contrairement aux autres, je ne me montrerai pas hypocrite, et te dis franchement que pour moi tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! » - lui cracha t-il avec condescendance.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné – répliqua Harold sans émotion. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de toi ravi de me voir. Sauf peut-être quand tu avais besoin d'un passe nerfs »

Le Jorgenson se sentit devenir encore plus enragé. Pas tellement à cause de ce que son cousin lui avait dit, mais c'était plutôt la façon dont il le lui avait dit.

Déjà que, de d'avoir à présent lever la tête pour lui parler le rendait malade mais alors cette nouvelle manière qu'il avait de soutenir son regard sans sourciller et de lui tenir tête sans non plus s'énerver, le conduisait à la limite de l'hystérie. Tant d'impassibilité qui pour lui sonnait comme une provocation.

Et à tout bien réfléchi, il commençait à préférer le Harold faiblard et inutile d'avant.

Mais sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit d'autre, il avait senti une main se plaquer contre sa tempe et, le pousser assez violemment sur le côté pour qu'il s'étale en beauté par terre.

« Salut Harold ! - minauda Kognedur, une fois qu'elle se fut à son tour plantée devant lui, après avoir déblayé la place. Enchantée que tu sois venu ! Et tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire ! Un peu en retard, mais bon ! » - ajouta t-elle euphorique en lui fourrant dans les mains une petite boîte venant visiblement de la pâtisserie de Pwish.

« Merci » - réussit-il tout de même à dire, malgré qu'il avait été un peu prit au dépourvu.

« Comme tu peux le constater, ça vient de chez un pro ! Elle ne l'a pas fait elle-même ! Donc, ça veut dire que tu peux le manger sans crainte ! Que c'est comestible ! OUCH ! » - railla Kranedur, juste avant que sa jumelle ne l'envoie, d'un coup de coude dans le ventre, faire lui aussi plus amples connaissances avec le pont du navire.

Astrid, Gueulfor et Stoïck étaient furieux contre aux-mêmes. Ils avaient, les uns comme les autres, complètement oublié l'anniversaire d'Harold. Ils se promirent de rattraper le coup à leur première escale.

« Tu vas voir – continuait Kognedur en s'accrochant à l'un des bras d'Harold qui la laissa faire – on t'a aménagé un coin rien qu'à toi, comme tu l'as demandé, en essayant de le faire le plus douillet possible. Par contre, tu comprendras qu'on a pas pu le faire ailleurs que dans la cale. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos ! - revint Rustik à la charge, une fois qu'il se fut fièrement remis debout. On peut savoir pourquoi Môsieur a le droit à des quartiers privés ?! On est pas assez bien pour lui, au moins ?! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je m'isole te dérange. Ça ne change pas tellement d'avant par rapport à ma vie sur Beurk. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien stipulé, ma présence ici te répugnes. Alors, ça devrait plutôt te faire plaisir que je reste loin de toi » - contre-attaqua le concerné, toujours aussi calme.

Le Jorgenson voyait rouge. Non seulement, il s'était encore fait rembarré devant tout le monde. Mais en plus, il ne trouva rien à répliquer.

De son côté, Varek avait ouvert discrètement son petit carnet de note et, avait fait un trait supplémentaire dans la colonne intitulée « Harold », tandis que celle nommée « Rustik » demeurait cruellement vide.

Si une grande majorité des personnes présentes était tendue, l'Ingerman, lui, semblait par contre s'amuser comme un petit fou.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde sur le drakkar était couché et endormi depuis longtemps.

Toutefois, Astrid fut subitement réveillée par un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien. Le son que produisaient des ailes de dragon en plein vol.

Elle se redressa vivement dans sa couchette et, enfila en toute hâte ses vêtements et ses bottes. Puis, elle entreprit de sortir de la cabine en enjambant les autres beurkiennes, en prenant bien soin de ne pas les réveiller tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui les guettait.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'élança le plus discrètement possible sur le pont, sa hache bien en mains et prête à trancher le moindre truc suspect.

Mais, lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle se fit seulement accueillir par le calme plat de la nuit et le clair de lune. Pas une seule peau écailleuse en vue.

Avant-elle rêvé ? Est-ce, qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était remémorée cette nuit durant laquelle elle avait entendu un dragon rôder près du navire ? Et que, ça lui avait fait s'imaginer des choses.

« Alors Astrid, on a des insomnies ? » - lança sarcastiquement la voix d'Harold apparemment sortie de nul part.

La concernée sursauta comme si un fantôme lui avait mis la main aux fesses, et jeta tout autour d'elle des regards ahuris, pour finalement apercevoir l'Haddock à juste deux mètres derrière elle, tranquillement accoudé au bastingage, à observer un point imaginaire à l'horizon.

Elle se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je ne suis pas la seule visiblement » - fit-elle remarquer.

« Pour parler d'insomnie faudrait déjà commencer par essayer de dormir. Hors, ce n'est pas du tout mon cas » - répliqua t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Tu n'aurais rien vu d'étrange, des fois ? » - tenta t-elle.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « étrange » »

Et ça y est ! Voilà qu'il recommençait à ne parler que par sarcasmes !

« Laisse tomber » - soupira t-elle.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner se coucher, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte.

Elle s'était subitement souvenue des reproches de Kognedur sur son manque de curiosité concernant Harold.

Il était vrai que les circonstances de sa survie et, tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant ces cinq dernières années, demeuraient un véritable mystère. Sauf pour ce qui était peut-être de sa vie privée que Kamikazi s'était faite une joie d'étaler en partie.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère était montée en elle à la pensée de la Voleuse.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, au banquet, il semblait plus enclin à la conversation. C'était là l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus.

Toutefois, il y avait comme un écueil !

Poser des questions sur son bannissement reviendrait à parler du papa.

Et c'était s'aventurer en terrain glissant ! Très glissant !

Mais, il y avait quand même un point qu'elle pourrait éclaircir sans qu'il ne se braque.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » - tenta t-elle.

« Du genre ? »

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? »

Contre toute attente, il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face et, s'accouda de nouveau au bastingage, penché cette fois-ci vers l'arrière.

Il avait une expression plus amusée qu'interloquée.

Astrid remarqua qu'il avait maintenant un deuxième étrange cylindre argenté accroché en haut de l'autre jambe.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » - lui demanda t-il.

« C'est juste que le peu que j'ai réussi à voir ne ressemble pas au style viking. Alors, je me disait que tu n'avais peut-être pas appris dans le Nord »

« Je n'ai jamais quitté l'archipel barbare. Et c'est bien viking qui m'a appris. Un maître d'armes qui a énormément voyagé, et qui s'est intéressé aux styles de combat de tous les endroits où il a été. Et il en avait justement un en stock fait plus spécialement pour ceux de ma corpulence »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme les Vikings ne jurent que par la force brute et les muscles, leurs méthodes de combat ne reposent que sur ceux-ci. Hors, une forte corpulence limite grandement la vitesse et la fluidité des mouvements. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas très contraignant lorsqu'on se bat contre un autre balourd. Là, ça dépend de celui qui cognera le plus fort. Mais par contre, si un mastodonte se bat contre quelqu'un de moins imposant, le fait qu'il soit trois fois plus épais ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il va l'emporter aisément. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! Ce n'est pas obligatoirement le plus baraqué qui gagne. C'est l'une des premières choses que mon maître m'a apprise. Et, il ne lui a pas fallut des heures pour s'apercevoir que la façon viking n'était pas du tout faite pour moi. Le style qu'il m'a enseigné vient d'Asie, où les habitants sont plus taillés dans le même type de matériaux que moi. Ils privilégient la vitesse, la souplesse et l'agilité. Par contre, au corps à corps, ils ont développé des techniques ayant pour but d'utiliser la force de leurs adversaires contre eux-mêmes »

« La force de leurs adversaires ? » - répéta Astrid confuse.

« C'est-à-dire qu'ils parviennent à s'octroyer la puissance physique, pour un très court laps de temps, de l'adversaire. Et plus celui-ci est fort mieux ça marche. Le plus redoutable des guerriers viking ne ferait pas long feu contre une crevette asiatique parfaitement entraîner »

« Ça semble irréel » - souffla l'Hofferson indécise.

« Pourtant, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel là-dedans. C'est avant tout une question de concentration, mais aussi de ruse, car il faut aussi savoir choisir le bon moment. Cette botte secrète n'est pas pas du tout faite pour les Rustik » - lâcha t-il plus cynique que sarcastique.

« Pas faux – convint-elle en pouffant légèrement, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : Et pour la maniement des armes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Et bien, ne le prend pas mal mais, sur Beurk, ton niveau était des plus déplorables. Tu n'aurais même pas réussi à effrayer un lapin »

« C'est peut-être parce que là aussi la méthode beurkienne ne me convenait pas. À croire que j'ai été le seul gaucher à naître sur cette île » - soupira t-il.

« Gaucher ? »

Astrid était de nouveau perplexe.

« En dehors de l'entraînement, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire quelque chose avec la main droite ? »

Elle fouilla sévèrement dans ses souvenirs. Surtout dans ceux quand elle passait à la forge pour faire affûter sa hache. Et maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai qu'il utilisait son marteau de la main gauche.

« Toi qui est droitière : As-tu déjà essayé de faire quelque chose avec ton autre main ? »

« Euh… oui, une fois. Je m'étais foulée le poignet droit. Et un jour, j'ai voulu écrire une note à ma mère avant de sortir mais, comme j'avais trop mal, j'ai tenté de le faire avec l'autre main, et ça a été une horreur. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais même pas à tenir le crayon correctement »

Harold eut un drôle de sourire en coin inclassable, avant de déclarer :

« Maintenant, je suppose que tu comprends d'où viens ce niveau apocalyptique avec une arme qu'on s'obstinait à me coller dans la main droite. Alors que le fait d'être gaucher marche également pour le maniement des armes »

Après quoi, il s'en retourna à sa contemplation du paysage – signe que la conversation était close – et en laissant dans son dos une Astrid complètement hébétée.

**... à suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**Raviolissimax:** Je sais que le thème du "Harold Banni" ou du "Harold en auto-exil" est très récurrent. J'ai moi-même lu un nombre incalculable de fics sur le sujet. Mais elles ont cependant quasiment toutes le même défaut qui est celui qu'Harold est toujours banni, ou se banni lui-même, à cause de Krokmou.

Néanmoins, c'est un thème qui me plaît. Et j'ai dû trouver autre chose pour ne pas faire la même erreur.

Bon, dans ma fic il est aussi banni à cause d'un dragon. Mais à vrai dire, celui-ci n'a été que l'excuse pour se débarrasser d'Harold qui a plutôt été chassé à cause de sa trop grande différence.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La Grogne Boîteur était piégé, enchaîné, terrorisé et condamné. Il le savait.

Contrairement à ce que ces abrutis d'humains pensaient, les Dragons étaient des créatures très intelligentes.

Et puis, si les Hommes transmettaient, depuis des siècles, à leur progénitures l'art et la manière de tuer des dragons ces derniers, eux, se contentaient seulement de mettre en garde leurs plus jeunes sur l'orgueil, la stupidité aveugle et surtout la cruauté du genre humain. Mais apparemment, ce pauvre Grogne Boîteur n'avait pas été assez attentif. De même que son compagnon d'infortune, un Coupeur de Pluie, lui aussi retenu prisonnier à quelques mètres plus loin.

Apparemment, leurs geôliers trouvaient très distrayant de torturer n'importe quel être vivant. Même leurs semblables. C'était là une tare propre à leur espèce.

Le Grogne Boîteur ne connaissait aucune créature capable d'une telle monstruosité. Même les Dragons – supposés être la mal incarné – étaient parfaitement incapables d'une telle chose. Sauf peut-être quelques Alphas un peu trop enivrés par le pouvoir. Mais, à la différence des humains, ils ne faisaient pas durer le plaisir. C'était toujours rapide et quasi-indolore.

D'ailleurs, en cet instant, il ne ressentait presque plus aucune douleur tellement il avait perdu de sang à cause de ses bourreaux. Et bien qu'il se sentait partir doucement, il était encore assez lucide pour entendre et comprendre ce que disaient un peu plus loin les dominants de cette sympathique bande.

« Excuse-moi Alvin mais, même si je trouve le spectacle amusant, ton plan n'a pas l'air de fonctionner »

« Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée pour l'attirer Dagur ? » - répliqua le premier nommé vexé.

« Oui ! Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça ! Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'il se remuera ! Toi franchement, tu te précipiterais pour seulement deux de tes hommes ? »

Le Grogne Boîteur réalisa ce que ces deux ignobles humains avaient en tête en les torturant lui et le Coupeur de Pluie. Ce n'était pas seulement pour le plaisir. Ils voulaient l'attirer « Lui » ! Ils voulaient le leur prendre ! Mais il n'en était absolument hors de question ! Leur plan ne devait pas fonctionner ! Il ne devait pas les secourir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe entre leurs mains !

Alors que l'obscurité l'enveloppait de plus en plus, le pauvre dragon priait pour qu'Il ne soit pas sur le chemin car, contrairement à ce que l'autre demeuré pensait, son Prince était assez fou pour venir secourir deux des siens. Et puis, de toutes manières, ça ne rimerait à rien parce qu'il était nettement trop tard pour lui comme pour son compagnon.

Néanmoins, il se consolait en se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre que leur mort serait vengée. Que leur Prince la leur fera payer à ces humains.

* * *

Harold se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était en sueur, la respiration haletante et les yeux hagards.

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour constater qu'il était bien dans les « quartiers privés » improvisés dans la cale du drakkar beurkien.

Il se redressa doucement en position assise dans sa couchette, en se passant les mains, de bas en haut, sur son visage jusque dans ses cheveux, et en soupirant lourdement.

« Bordel ! » - jura t-il d'une voix à la fois énervée et sanglotante.

Il resta encore un moment comme ça, avant de sursauter à cause du tambourinement à sa porte.

« Harold Trésor ! - minauda Kognedur depuis l'autre côté du bois. Il faut se réveiller ! Le petit-déjeuné est prêt ! »

« À moins que son Altesse préfère le prendre dans ses appartements ? » - railla Rustik avec condescendance, avant qu'un curieux bruit de claques ne se fasse entendre.

« La ferme Abruti ! » - s'énervèrent en chœur Astrid et Kognedur.

« J'ARRIVE ! » - cria Harold en remerciant mentalement les deux filles d'en avoir collé une à l'autre idiot, et en priant également pour qu'il n'insiste pas plus, parce que sinon, la journée risquait de ne pas se terminer sans un meurtre.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter.

Il poussa un nouvel énorme soupir blasé. Puis, il balança brusquement ses couvertures sur le côté, avant de se lever d'un bond.

Il alluma une des petites lampes à huile présentent dans la pièce, malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour y voir clair. C'était juste pour sauver les apparences au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée d'entrer sans y avoir été invité.

Il alla ensuite s'asperger le visage avec l'eau de la bassine qu'on lui avait laissé dans un coin. Elle était certes glacée mais, c'était néanmoins parfait de son point de vue. Non seulement ça lui dés-embrouillerait l'esprit, mais ça aurait aussi le mérite de le réveiller.

Après quoi, il s'habilla sans pour autant s'armer jusqu'aux dents parce que, pour le moment, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ensuite, il monta sur le pont en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de mettre son manteau, car la matinée était assez fraîche, et la brume ainsi que le ciel couvert n'aidaient pas à remonter la température.

« Viens par ici toi ! » - se fit-il surprendre par Kognedur, sortie de nul part, qui l'avait attrapé par un bras, et qui le traînait dorénavant vers l'avant du bateau.

Les quatre autres membres du Club des Cinq y étaient déjà installés avec tout un tas de boustifailles.

La fille Thorston le fit s'asseoir à environ un mètre de distance à la droite d'Astrid, et prit bien soin de s'installer elle-même dans cet espace vide en adressant un curieux sourire à l'Hofferson à la fois faussement innocent et provocateur.

Ce spectacle fit fortement renifler Rustik de dégoût.

D'ailleurs, concernant ce dernier, Harold avait du mal à contenir son fou rire à cause des deux marques encore bien rouges en forme de main sur chacune de ses joues.

« Bien dormi ? » - lui demanda poliment Varek.

« C'est plutôt à Astrid qu'il faut poser la question. Elle a des insomnies » - lui répondit-il ironiquement prenant un peu de tout pour son petit-déjeuné.

La sus-nommée devint écarlate lorsque les regards suspicieux des autres se braquèrent sur elle, et voulant clairement sous-entendre : « Comment il sait ça lui ? »

« Et bien, j'ai été réveillée par un bruit – que j'ai sans doute rêvé – je suis montée sur le pont où j'ai croisé Harold. C'est tout ! » - expliqua t-elle brièvement et calmement, malgré ses envies de meurtres soudaines.

« C'est tout ? Comme ça ? » - insista Kognedur avec méfiance.

« Peut-être pas non plus. On a quand même discuter deux ou trois minutes avant qu'elle ne retourne sa coucher » - précisa l'Haddock d'une voix neutre, avant de croquer à pleines dents dans sa pomme.

Astrid fut soulagée que celui qui avait lancé ce malentendu le dissipe de lui-même. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas à le tuer !

« Au fait Kognedur – continua Harold. Comment tu as deviné que j'adore les saveurs menthe et chocolat combinés ? »

L'interpellée afficha un large sourire satisfait.

« Contente de savoir que mon petit cadeau t'a plu ! Quant à savoir comment j'ai fait pour deviner tes préférences et bien, comme tu vas souvent sur Pwish, je me suis dite que tu devais quand même aller un peu chez tous les commerçants. Pas seulement à la forge. Et lorsque j'ai eu la confirmation que tu allais de temps en temps à la pâtisserie, j'ai tout simplement demandé à la vendeuse ce que tu achetais le plus souvent. Voilà ! » - exposa t-elle avec une légère suffisance.

Tous les autres la regardèrent comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas si bête que j'en ai l'air ! » - s'offusqua t-elle.

« T'étais là toi ! Je te cherchais ! « - salua Gueulfor, surgit du néant, son ancien apprenti avec une bonne claque dans le dos, manquant de peu de le faire s'étouffer avec le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans le bouche.

Apparemment, personne n'avait ni vu ni entendu l'amputé approcher.

« Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? » - demanda Harold le souffle coupé, et en ravalant sa salive comme s'il cherchait à remettre son œsophage à la place adéquate.

« C'était pour savoir si tu as déjà été sur l'île de Rix ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour avoir une idée de ce qui nous attends, car on devrait y accoster pour nous y ravitailler d'ici deux heures. Si tout se passe bien »

* * *

Les Rixiens n'étaient pas spécialement connus dans le Monde Barbare. À vrai dire, ils étaient l'un des plus petits clans vikings. Ils ne faisaient jamais parler d'eux dans la mesure où ils ne cherchaient pas à s'allier avec qui que se soit. Les seules relations qu'ils entretenaient avec les autres clans étaient purement commerciales.

Ils étaient, certes, une petite tribu mais, cependant, une tribu riche car, même si leur île était également petite, ils s'étaient néanmoins installés sur la bonne. En effet, celle-ci possédait une terre cultivable extrêmement productive, et ses parties rocheuses pullulaient de mines de divers métaux et minéraux. Toute la fortune de ce clan venait de là.

Toutefois, ils ne commerçaient pas avec tout le monde. Ils se méfiaient plus de certaines tribus que d'autres.

Mais, malgré le fait que Beurk et Rix n'avaient aucunes relations, Harold leur avait garanti qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre côté accueil. Il ne serait peut-être pas exceptionnel, du fait que leurs deux clans ne se connaissaient pas, mais il ne serait pas hostile non plus.

Varek avait même fait remarquer intelligemment que se serait sans doute là une occasion de justement créer des liens.

Ils avaient maintenant débarqué, et comme Harold l'avait prédit, on ne leur avait pas déroulé le tapis rouge.

Toutefois, le chef avait tout de même fait le déplacement pour les accueillir. Probablement plus par curiosité que par diplomatie. Et puis, il devait aussi se demander ce que les Beurkiens faisaient si loin de chez eux.

« Effectivement, c'est beaucoup plus petit que Pwish, voire même que Beurk ! » - constata Gueulfor en observant les lieux.

« Ouais ! Mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus friqué ! » - rappela Kranedur.

« Eh ! Vous ne savez pas où est Harold ?! - les héla Kognedur en revenant en courant vers eux. Le temps que je regarde vite fait ailleurs, à peine une seconde, il s'était volatilisé ! »

« Et tu ne te dis pas que c'est peut-être parce que tu le saoules qu'il s'est barré ? » - railla son frère.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! - convint Rustik. Franchement, arrête de le coller comme ça ! Il n'a plus cinq ans ! Il est assez grand pour se promener parmi des inconnus tout seul ! »

« Sans compter que ça ne te préoccupait pas avant de savoir où il était » - renchérit Astrid avec un air de défi.

Varek, lui, ne dit rien, mais nota un point supplémentaire dans la colonne d'Astrid.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après que le chef de Rix les eut invité à prendre un peu de repos sur son île, les Beurkiens s'étaient dispersés et visitaient les lieux.

Varek était allé à la bibliothèque.

Kognedur avait renoncé, pour le moment, à retrouver Harold, et était partie avec son frère et Rustik seuls les Dieux savaient où.

Quant à Astrid, elle avait décidé d'honorer la promesse faite à elle-même consistant à acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harold.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de quoi !

Les Vikings avaient pour habitude de s'offrir des armes. Mais Harold était forgeron. Alors, s'il en voulait une, il avait juste à se la faire. Et Kognedur avait déjà eut l'idée du miam miam.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une terrible vérité s'était présentée à elle.

Il s'étaient connus durant les quinze premières années de leurs vies, et pourtant, elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ignorait absolument tout de ses goûts. Enfin, à part, à présent, la menthe et le chocolat grâce à la fille Thorston.

« Et bien Astrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air complètement désemparée ! » - fit soudainement la voix de Varek.

Elle leva les yeux de ses genoux – qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de fixer depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine de la place centrale – pour voir l'Ingerman, revenu de la bibliothèque, debout juste à côté d'elle.

« J'ai effectivement un problème – soupira t-elle. J'ai dans l'idée d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harold et, je viens seulement de me rendre compte que, malgré qu'on ait grandi ensembles, je ne le connais pas »

« Je vois – souffla t-il avec compassion en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, avant d'ajouter : Si déjà toi, tu te sens coupable. Imagine comment notre chef doit se sentir lui, alors qu'il l'a même élevé tout seul »

« Comment ça ? » - lui demanda t-elle perplexe.

« Il a le même problème que toi. Lui aussi veut lui offrir quelque chose. Et il vient, lui aussi, de s'apercevoir qu'il ne sait rien de son propre fils. Heureusement, il a Gueulfor pour lui souffler quelques idées. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui demander conseil toi aussi »

C'était triste et dur à reconnaître mais, la seule personne sur Beurk ayant prit la peine de s'intéresser à ce garçon était son mentor. Et encore, Astrid n'était pas sûre qu'Harold disait tout sur tout au forgeron.

Il y avait une trop grande différence d'âge entre eux.

Il y avait certaines choses que les jeunes préféraient plutôt confier à des personnes de leur génération. Mais comme Harold n'avait personne d'autre que l'amputé à qui parler, Dieux qu'il avait dû se sentir atrocement seul et frustré émotionnellement parlant.

Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il y avait toujours cette espèce d'aura électrique qui émanait de lui à chaque fois qu'il cherchait la reconnaissance de son père. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires et violents qu'il parvenait tant bien que mal à canaliser.

« Tant qu'on a la possibilité de parler tranquillement : Est-ce que tu as réfléchi sur la Prophétie des Dragons ? » - interrogea Varek sans prévenir.

« Pardon ? » - s'étrangla t-elle à moitié.

« Je voudrai savoir si... »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ! C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai réfléchi là-dessus ! »

« Parce qu'il y a des détails dans cette prophétie qui sont préoccupants. Et je pensais que tu les aurais remarqué »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'i remarquer ? »

L'Ingerman n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, à peine avait-elle fini de poser sa question, que des cris terrorisés se firent entendre. Ils venaient apparemment des quais.

Astrid et Varek bondirent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent dans cette direction.

Il y avait tout un tas de gens qui couraient à contre-sens en continuant de hurler d'effroi. Des bruits de bataille se faisaient également entendre.

Ils s'emparèrent alors de leurs armes, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent que des Bannis et des Berserks avaient débarqué et attaquaient le village.

Les guerriers rixiens tentaient comme ils le pouvaient de les repousser.

Les deux amis virent de plus en plus de beurkiens, affluer tout comme eux, pour venir leur prêter main forte.

L'Hofferson se faisait une joie de planter sa hache dans tout ennemi qui se présentait, car elle avait un petit compte à régler avec eux. Elle n'avait pas du tout oublié ce que certains de leurs collègues avaient tenté de lui faire.

« BAISSE-TOI ASTRID ! » - le prévint Varek lorsqu'il envoya valser dans sa direction, sans faire exprès bien sûr, un berserk auquel il avait donné un tel coup de masse qu'il s'était littéralement envolé, et avait atterri dans l'eau.

Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il en sorte indemne.

« ESSAYEZ D'EN AVOIR UN VIVANT ! » - leur ordonna Stoïck, lui aussi venu se joindre à la mêlée.

Tout comme Rustik, les jumeaux et Gueulfor qui ne vit pas un banni arriver en douce dans son dos.

« GUEULFOR ! DERRIERE TOI ! » - s'horrifia Astrid.

Mais avant que l'amputé ne puisse réagir, l'autre lâche s'était fait trancher la gorge par un Harold sorti de nul part, et visiblement en pétard.

« Ouf ! Excellent timing, mon garçon ! » - fit le forgeron soulagé.

Mais son sauveur ne sembla guère y prêter attention, et alla à son tour se jeter dans la bagarre, massacrant dans une rage à la fois étonnante et choquante, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un banni ou à un berserk.

Bien entendu, aucune personne censée n'aimait ces deux clans mais, pour Harold, ça semblait être pire que de la haine à la façon dont il y allait franco.

Et contrairement à ce que son père avait suggéré, lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en laisser vivre aucun.

La bataille dura encore plusieurs minutes puis, le calme plat, hormis les respirations poussives des survivants, revint.

« IL N'Y EN A PLUS ? » - questionna le chef rixien.

« SI ! ENCORE UN ! » - s'écria un des assaillants, en se remettant vivement sur ses pieds, juste derrière Harold qu'il avait décidé de prendre en otage en lui enserrant le cou d'un bras, et en lui agitant une dague sous le nez.

« HAROLD ! » - paniqua Stoïck qui sentit son intestin se tordre à la pensée de perdre de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, définitivement son fils.

Astrid avait commencé à se précipiter pour l'aider, car elle en avait la possibilité, et lui devait également bien ça. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, l'Haddock avait empoigné le bras qui lui entravait le cou, prit un curieux élan de tout son corps et, contre toute attente et à la surprise générale, fit basculer par dessus lui son ravisseur qui avait pourtant l'air d'être trois fois plus lourd que lui.

« ATTENDS ! NE LE TUES… Trop tard » - soupira Gueulfor qui avait voulu lui dire de l'épargner.

Mais à peine l'autre idiot avait atterri plus que lourdement sur le dos, qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une épée plantée dans le cœur.

Tout le monde était estomaqué. Tant par les compétences au combat d'Harold, que par le fait qu'il venait de soulever et d'étaler sans mal un mec beaucoup plus épais que lui, mais aussi par son étrange état de rage durant la bataille à l'encontre des assaillants de Rix.

Maintenant, il était là, à leur tourner le dos et à fixer l'horizon sans bouger, tandis que le monde autour de lui revenait doucement à la vie. Et curieusement, personne n'osait pour le moment l'approcher ou lui dire quoique se soit.

De son côté, Astrid commençait un peu mieux à comprendre d'où lui venait cette petite voix dans la tête lui préconisant d'éviter de mettre Harold en colère.

Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas en quoi une attaque des autres dégénérés avait pu le mettre en rogne, car ce n'était pas nouveau de leur part.

Il resta encore quelques instants ainsi. Puis, il fila sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Hormis Astrid qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et qui avait décidé de le suivre.

L'étrange course poursuite se fit sur une bonne partie du village se remettant doucement de son agression. Et la blonde pestait contre le fait qu'il possédait désormais de plus longues jambes qu'elle. Mais elle finit tout de même par le rattraper dans une petite ruelle déserte, où il s'était arrêté, toujours le dos tourné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Astrid ? » - lâcha t-il contre toute attente.

L'enfoiré ! Il savait depuis le début qu'elle le suivait !

Cependant, le mystère était de savoir comment, car il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois.

Elle essaya comme elle put de cacher son trouble, et de lui demander avec assurance :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit avec les autres tarés ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, avec cette expression totalement impassible, dont lui seul avait le secret apparemment.

Bon sang ! Dieux qu'elle détestait ce visage et ce regard complètement vides, parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment les interpréter ! Et, le fait qu'il soit si détaché alors que ses vêtements et sa figure comportaient quelques traces de sang, avait le don de lui procurer des frissons dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » - fit-il calmement.

« Non mais, tu te fiches de moi là ?! » - s'outra t-elle en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait, mais en s'arrêtant cependant à une distance raisonnable.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir »

Lui, par contre, n'avait ni réagi ni bougé d'un poil à l'approche courroucée d'Astrid.

« Que tu ne raffoles pas des Bannis et des Berserks, ça, je peux le comprendre ! Mais t'étais vraiment obligé d'être encore plus sauvage qu'eux ?! Je t'aie bien observé durant le combat, et tu as eu plus d'une fois l'occasion d'en épargner ! Hors, tu n'en as rien fait ! Tu ne leur as laissé aucune chance ! Bon, je sais qu'eux ils ne l'auraient pas fait ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme eux ! Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu... »

Elle fut nettement coupée dans sa tirade par Harold qui, d'une main, lui avait agrippé la nuque, l'avait brusquement tiré vers lui, pour finir par sceller leurs lèvres ensembles.

Néanmoins, ce baisé ne dura à peine que trois secondes à tout casser.

« Tu parles trop Hofferson » - lui lança t-il, avant de la planter là, au milieu de cette ruelle, l'air complètement hagard.

Et, il lui fallut quand même un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de se sentir devenir rouge pivoine avec le cœur sur le point de lâcher.

**... à suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**M.H.N.S et DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady:** Je suis navrée mais, pour le moment, je ne peux répondre à aucune de ces questions. Je ne peux que vous laisser supposer pour l'instant.

**Luman:** Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis débordée ces derniers temps '-_-

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« Eh ! Ça va Rustik ! » - demanda Kranedur à l'adresse de l'interpellé.

Eux deux, ainsi que Kognedur et Varek étaient sur la place centrale de Rix, assis sur le bord de la fontaine où l'Ingerman avait parlé plus tôt avec Astrid.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » - bougonna le Jorgenson.

« Parce que depuis tout à l'heure on arrête pas de dire que c'était une superbe bagarre et que, d'ordinaire, lorsque quelque chose de ce genre se produit, tu n'as de cesse de nous casser les oreilles en te vantant de ce que tu as fait à l'adversaire. Et là, tu n'as toujours pas décroché un mot. Non que ça m'en déplaise. Mais comme ça ne te ressemble pas » - tenta de lui expliquer Varek le plus simplement possible.

« Moi, je crois qu'il fait la tête parce qu'Harold lui a piqué la vedette ! » - se moqua Kognedur.

Rustik maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible tant sa mâchoire était crispée. Il serrait également si fort ses poings que la peau recouvrant ses jointures semblait sur le point de craquer.

Apparemment, son cousin était bien la raison de son humeur actuelle.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre malade pour ça ?! » - ria le garçon Thorston à son tour.

« Te voilà Astrid ! Où étais-tu passée ? » - lança Varek à l'adresse de l'Hofferson qui se rapprochait d'eux d'un pas traînant et le regard dans la vague.

« Tu es blessée ? » - s'inquiéta subitement Kognedur.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » - répliqua l'autre blonde perplexe en papillotant des yeux comme pour mieux revenir à la réalité.

« Tu as du sang sur la joue droite » - lui fit-elle remarquer.

L'Hofferson se passa une main sur l'endroit indiqué sur son visage pour constater que la fille Thorston disait vrai et qu'elle se sentit devenir aussi rouge que le sang en question en réalisant comment il était arrivé là.

Elle était sûre que ça venait de quand Harold l'avait embrassé parce que juste après le combat sur les quais, elle avait aperçu son propre reflet sur la lame de la hache de son dernier adversaire, et n'avait rien remarqué.

« Oh, ça doit être du sang de l'un des Bannis ou Berserks qui a giclé sur moi durant la bataille » - mentit-elle en essayant de calmer ses rougeurs.

Contre toute attente, Rustik bondit sur ses pieds, et décampa d'un pas se voulant furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » - s'étonna Astrid.

Déjà que, quand Kognedur avait suggéré qu'elle était blessée, elle avait été surprise qu'il ne réagisse pas. Loin d'elle l'idée de s'en plaindre ! Mais d'ordinaire, il se serait précipité pour tenter de l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures.

Faillait croire que les extrêmes changements d'humeurs étaient de famille.

« On ne sait pas ! Il fait la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! » - s'exclama Kranedur.

« Et moi, je vous dis c'est parce qu'il est jaloux d'Harold ! » - insista sa jumelle.

Astrid se sentit de nouveau rougir à la mention de l'Haddock, et détourna rapidement la tête pour que les autres ne le voit pas.

* * *

Le soir était venu. Et après délibération, les Beurkiens avaient décidé de retarder un peu leur départ de Rix car, après tout, les Bannis et les Berserks étaient leur mission, et ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec eux.

Alors que les deux chefs étaient toujours en entretien privé, le Club des Cinq, ainsi que beaucoup de leurs compatriotes, avaient décidé d'aller passer la soirée à la taverne.

D'ordinaire, les soirées entre les jeunes adultes de Beurk étaient des plus animées. Mais là, il y avait seulement les jumeaux qui semblaient à peu près s'amuser. Et encore, ils étaient plutôt sages par rapport à d'habitude.

Varek était encore plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé, et le nez plongez dans un bouquin, tout en arrivant à manger en même temps.

Astrid avait l'air d'être carrément partie sur une autre planète.

Quant à Rustik, il faisait toujours une gueule de six pieds de long, et les rares fois où il avait parlé durant les reste de la journée, ce ne fut que par ce qui ressemblait à des grognements.

« Vous en avez des mines dites donc ! - commenta Gueulfor en rejoignant leur table de son pas clopinant avec un curieux paquet sous le bras. On dirait une veillée funéraire ! Quelqu'un est décédé ou quoi ? »

« Ne nous en parle pas ! - soupirèrent les jumeaux en chœur, avant que Kranedur ne continu plus personnellement : Comme si on avait pas assez de Rustik tirant la tronche sans qu'on sache pourquoi, il y a maintenant Astrid qui s'y met ! »

« Pourquoi vous dites que je fais la tête ?! Alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! » - répliqua la concernée vexée et visiblement descendue de son nuage.

« Excuse-nous mais, depuis tout à l'heure tu ne décroches pas un mot ! Et quand on te parle, on a autant de réponses que de la part d'un mur ! » - lui signala Kognedur.

« Je dois juste être fatiguée, c'est tout ! » - se défendit-elle boudeuse.

Étrangement, Rustik lui adressa un curieux regard plissé énervé, et sembla le devenir encore plus lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de son dernier pire cauchemar en date.

« Harold Chériii ! » - minauda une magnifique brune, d'environ le même âge qu'eux, en traversant la salle à la rencontre de l'interpellé qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée. On m'a dit que tu étais sur l'île ! Et j'espérais bien te voir avant que tu ne repartes ! » - continua t-elle en s'agrippant à l'un des bras du jeune homme, avant de commencer à le traîner un peu plus vers l'intérieur.

« Il tombe bien je le cherchais justement ! » - lâcha Gueulfor.

« Décidément ! Quel tombeur celui-là ! - ria Kranedur en voyant la superbe brune papilloter des yeux, et faire des sourires assez grands pour dévoiler la quasi-totalité de sa dentition des plus parfaites. Par contre, je me demande si elle est aussi passée dans son lit celle-la ! » - ajouta t-il plus malicieusement.

Astrid se sentit soudainement de nouvelles furieuses envies de meurtre à cette remarque. Déjà que de voir cette pimbêche s'accrocher à Harold comme une moule à son rocher l'avait pas mal agacée.

« Elle ne manque pas d'air la brunette ! » - maugréa Kognedur en se levant d'un bond pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à l'autre mijaurée.

« Soit polie avec elle, veux-tu ! C'est la fille du chef ! » - la mit en garde Varek sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Avertissement qui eut pour effet de faire réagir un peu plus Gueulfor.

« Reste assise ! - lança t-il à l'égard de la fille Thorston. Je m'occupe de la faire déguerpir. Il faut que je parle à Harold en privé de toute façon ! »

« Mais... »

« Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » - se fit-il cette fois-ci un peu plus menaçant en s'éloignant.

Et la blonde s'était exécutée, mais non sans maugrer tout un tas de nom d'oiseaux.

Au début, l'idée d'un spectacle de crêpage de chignons avait plutôt amusé le forgeron. Mais lorsqu'il apprit l'identité de l'une des protagonistes, son sang s'était alors nettement refroidit, parce que là, ça avait senti à plein nez l'incident diplomatique avec Rix.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger – adressa t-il au duo une fois qu'il les eut rejoint devant le comptoir. Mais je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec Harold » - termina t-il plus personnellement à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

« Mais ça ne fait même pas deux minutes qu'on est tous les deux ! En plus, j'ai plein de choses à lui raconter ! » - s'irrita t-elle en foudroyant Gueulfor de son regard vert-marron clair.

« S'il te plaît Heather, tu veux bien nous laisser » - lui demanda gentiment Harold. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore reparti. On pourra papoter tranquillement plus tard »

« Tu dis toujours ça ! Et à peine on a le dos tourné que tu t'es déjà volatilisé dans la nature ! »

« S'il te plaît » - insista l'Haddock.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir agacé, avant de se résoudre à lâcher le bras du garçon.

« Puisque c'est toi qui le demande » - fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant de regrets.

« Et bien dis donc ! Quel succès avec les demoiselles ! Tu ne dois plus savoir où donner de la tête ! »- plaisanta l'amputé en retenant un rire.

« Pourtant tu en as déjà eu une démonstration sur Pwish »

« Oui, mais là je constate que c'est apparemment partout comme ça ! »

Le forgeron eut le souvenir nostalgique de son ancien apprenti se morfondant de ne pas avoir de copine alors que maintenant, comble de l'ironie, les filles s'entre-tueraient pour lui.

« Sinon, trêve de plaisanterie – lança justement le concerné. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! - s'exclama Gueulfor en posant devant le jeune homme le paquet qu'il avait avec lui, puis il ajouta : C'est pour ton anniversaire ! Vingt ans par Odin ! Je te revoie encore à ta naissance ! Comme le temps passe vite ! »

Harold considéra le paquet avec une certaine méfiance.

« C'est de ta part ou de celle de mon père ? » - demanda t-il calmement.

L'amputé soupira en se disant que ce garçon était décidément trop malin pour un viking.

« C'est de notre part à tous les deux. On en a chacun payé la moitié » - expliqua t-il.

« Je vois que l'on essaye encore de jouer la carte de la culpabilité avec moi. L'un comme l'autre vous saviez très bien que je refuserais un cadeau venant entièrement de lui. Et du coup, tu en as payé la moitié pour me faire me sentir coupable si jamais je le rejetais »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu l'acceptes ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix si je veux pouvoir dormir l'esprit en paix ? »

« Sacré Harold va ! » - ria l'ancien mentor en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

« Mais on est bien d'accord ! Je l'accepte uniquement pour ta moitié ! » - précisa l'Haddock en s'assurant que ses deux épaules étaient encore bien emboîtées.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que Gueulfor ne déclare plus sérieusement et nerveusement :

« Tu sais, durant ces cinq dernières années, ton père n'a été que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'en est énormément voulu, s'en veut encore, et s'en voudra jusqu'à sa mort »

« Tiens donc ! Et c'est supposé me faire pleurer ? » - lança Harold avec dédain.

« Je savais que tu dirais un truc comme ça – soupira le forgeron. Mais ce n'est pas pour chercher à t'émouvoir que je t'ai dit ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai parfaitement conscience que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais. Je ne lui ais moi-même jamais pardonné ce qu'il a fait, malgré le fait que je sois toujours à ses côtés. Je te demande seulement d'essayer de lui parler un peu »

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé en quinze ans alors je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire maintenant »

«Tu y es arrivé l'autre soir au banquet sur Pwish »

« Parce que Erg me l'avait demandé, et que j'ai quelques petits services à lui rendre. Mais, je peux t'assurer que la seule chose que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, ça été l'envie de le tuer »

L'amputé ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Son ancien apprenti semblait avoir décidément développer un sacré tempérament.

« Cependant, je vais te dire un truc – continua le jeune homme. Il y a cinq ans, quand il m'a annoncé que j'étais banni, je n'ai même pas été surprit. J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait tôt ou tard »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? » - s'étonna le forgeron.

« Voyons, tu me connais pourtant bien Gueul. Tu as toujours été l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour affirmer ma trop grande différence. Et il est bien connu que les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui sont différents d'eux. On ne va pas se mentir. On sait très bien tous les deux que c'est à cause de ça que la quasi-totalité du village s'est faite une joie de voter pour mon bannissement. L'incident du Cauchemar Monstrueux n'a été que la parfaite excuse pour me foutre dehors en se donnant bonne conscience »

Il y eut un nouveau court silence.

« Tu peux me le garder au chaud. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard » - fit Harold en repoussant doucement le cadeau vers l'amputé, avant de tourner les talons.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? » - le rappela t-il.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda son ancien mentor par dessus son épaule.

« Comment tu as survécu ? - lui demanda t-il. Je veux dire que tu as quand même été abandonné sur les eaux au milieu de nul part dans un froid mordant, avec peu de provisions, et la menace des tempêtes et des dragons de mer »

L'Haddock eut un curieux sourire en coin et un étrange regard mi-plissé pouvant être qualifié de reptilien, avant de déclamer :

« Il est connu que sur tous ceux qui ont eut le droit à ce type de bannissement qu'aucun n'y a survécu. Hors, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été différent. Que je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde »

Après quoi, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie en laissant derrière lui un Gueulfor assez confus.

* * *

Harold poussa un gros soupir blasé.

Il avait seulement parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, après être sorti de la taverne, que son abruti de cousin qui l'avait suivi, l'avait rattrapé et s'était planté devant lui l'air extrêmement furieux et menaçant avec sa masse bien en mains »

« Toi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! » - s'écria t-il acerbe.

« Si tu t'inquiète pour ta future place de chef : Tu peux te tranquilliser car, même si mon père me le demandais à genoux et vêtu d'un robe rose, je ne reviendrai pas » - répliqua Harold sans émotion, avant de contourner le Jorgenson et de continuer son chemin.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! » - s'énerva t-il de plus belle en faisant volte-face pour de nouveau regarder son cousin dans les yeux mais, ce dernier ne se retourna même pas le gratifiant seulement de son dos.

Néanmoins, il s'était quand même arrêté de marcher.

« De quoi tu me parles alors ? »

« Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure avec Astrid ! »

« Et alors ? » - lâcha Harold sans toujours réagir plus que ça.

« Et alors ?! » - s'étrangla Rustik qui sentait monter en lui et en flèche une rage indescriptible.

Décidément ! Ce nouvel Harold quasi-imperturbable, et lui tournant le dos de surcroît, avait vraiment le don de le rendre fou.

« ASTRID N'EST PAS KAMIKAZI ! NI MÊME AUCUNE AUTRE DE TES POUFFES ! TU PEUX PRENDRE N'IMPORTE QUELLE NANA POUR TA CHOSE SI TU VEUX ! MAIS PAS ELLE ! » - cracha t-il hors de lui en s'élançant, masse prête à frapper, vers l'objet de son courroux.

Mais, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, son arme avait été propulsée à plusieurs mètres plus loin, et lui acculé contre un mur avec une lame sous la gorge.

La première chose qu'il vit après le choc, ce fut le regard vert et furax de son cousin planté dans le sien car, il avait quand même fait l'effort de s'abaisser à sa hauteur.

Attendez ! Ses yeux ! Ils étaient…

« Tu commences sérieusement à me gaver Rustik – se fit sortir de sa stupeur ce dernier par la voix d'Harold qui était plutôt calme malgré le fait qu'on pouvait ressentir sa colère à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quant est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour le centre du monde et de croire que tout t'ait dû ? Et puis, si Astrid n'a pas envie d'être ma « chose », comme tu dis, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour me le dire. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter Kamikazi » - mit-il en garde en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur la gorge de son captif.

« ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! » - s'écria Astrid apparue de nul part non loin d'eux.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne tourna la tête vers elle.

« Harold, lâche-le s'il te plaît ! » - insista t-elle.

L'interpellé poussa un lourd soupir d'exaspération, et se résolu à relâcher sa proie, avant de continuer sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Quant à l'Hofferson, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Rustik, semblant toujours tétanisé sur place, et de lui flanquer un de ses crochets du droit dont elle avait le secret.

« CRÉTIN ! ABRUTI ! JE NE SUIS CERTES PAS SA « CHOSE » ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS LA TIENNE NON PLUS ! » - houspilla t-elle le Jorgenson tout en s'élançant à la poursuite de l'Haddock.

Et une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au bout de la rue, elle grogna et tapa du pied rageusement car, Harold s'était encore volatilisé seuls le dieux savaient où.

* * *

« Bon ! On en a combien cette fois-ci ? » - demanda Dagur plutôt enthousiaste.

« Six » - répondit assez platement Alvin.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? »- interrogea le Dérangé cette fois-ci contrarié.

« Je suis juste un peu perplexe quant à l'efficacité de ce plan »

« Et bien, si tu as une meilleure idée : pourquoi garde la tu pour toi ?! » - bougonna le chef berserk.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Je me demande juste si le fait de torturer des dragons est le meilleur moyen de l'attirer »

Dagur allait apparemment balancer une réplique acerbe au moment où plusieurs de leurs hommes se mirent à hurler de concert :

« DRAGONS ! »

Le Dérangé se radoucit brusquement, et demanda au Traitre d'un air suffisant :

« Tu disais ? »

« C'est étrange qu'on se fasse déjà attaquer, alors qu'on a encore rien fait aux dragons fraîchement capturés » - fit-il tout de même remarquer, avant de s'en aller de son côté hurler des ordres à ses hommes, et en leur disant d'être vigilant au moindre détail inhabituel.

Outre le fait que les dragons attaquant étaient venus en masse, pour le moment, rien ne semblait sortie de l'ordinaire d'un raid.

Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un curieux bruit de sifflement ne transperce le vacarme de la bataille.

C'était là un son que très peu de gens avaient entendu dans leur vie.

Néanmoins, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu ce privilège en avait eu au moins une fois une description détaillée. Et bien sûr, tout le monde l'avait de suite identifié, et avait eut les mots et le réflexe qui allaient avec :

« FURIE NOCTURNE ! COUCHEZ-VOUS ! »

Après quoi, une déflagration bleue pulvérisa les chaînes des dragons captifs les libérant qui plus est tous en même temps.

_... à suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady:** RAAAARGH! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me poses des questions auxquelles je ne peux te répondre?! Si je t'avais devant moi, je tordrai bien volontiers le cou!

Bon! J'arrête de t'engueuler, et te dis que je suis ravie que tu me suives avec toujours autant d'intérêts.

**Krokmou83:** Merci pour tes commentaires! Ça fait plaisir et ça motive aussi!

Quant à ta question sur les romances, il va encore y en avoir même si elles ne sont pas au centre de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Rustik avait les yeux vissés au sol depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Stoïck lui avait passé ce qui était probablement la soufflante de sa vie. Et ça continuait d'ailleurs !

« Tout ça pour dire que ton comportement d'hier soir me déçoit au plus haut point ! - poursuivait de l'admonester son oncle. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit très avisé, et surtout très responsable, de la part d'un chef de rechercher le conflit pour la moindre broutille qui lui déplaît ?! Le bien-être d'une communauté repose essentiellement sur les actions de son meneur qui, je me permet de te le rappeler, à pour principal objectif de la protéger ! Et non de compromettre sa sécurité pour satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles ! Et surtout ne t'avise pas d'essayer de te faire passer pour la victime dans cette affaire car, Astrid m'a plus qu'assuré que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui a ouvert les hostilités ! Bon, tu n'es certes pas encore chef mais, si tu souhaites vraiment le devenir un jour, il serait peut-être temps de commencer à mûrir et à apprendre à te remettre en question ! »

Comme depuis le début de la confrontation avec son oncle, Rustik n'osa toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre, ni même cligner des yeux qu'il avaient toujours ancrés dans le sol.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'écoutait le sermon qui lui était adressé qu'à moitié. Ses pensées étaient majoritairement tournées vers les événements de la veille. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il l'avait passé à essayer de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son cousin. Et il avait fini par se dire que ça n'avait pu être qu'un effet d'optique car, après tout, à ce moment-là, l'éclat de la pleine lune était assez fort, et que quant Harold l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il avait été un peu sonné. Sans oublier qu'il avait bu plusieurs chopes de bière avant. Conclusion : ça devait lui avoir fait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas !

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette image terrifiante de la tête. Oui ! À sa grande honte, son gringalet de cousin lui avait flanqué la frousse de sa vie ! Si on lui avait dit ça, il y avait encore quelques jours à peine, il aurait probablement tué son interlocuteur pour le libérer de sa folie.

« Et je t'avertis qu'au prochain écart de conduite de ta part, je te renvoie à Beurk illico presto avec tout le déshonneur que te sera dû, et à grands coups de pied dans le derrière ! Compris ?! » - continuait de l'incendier Stoïck.

« Oui mon oncle » - répondit-il timidement sans toujours relever le regard.

« Allez file ! Mais ne te penses pas encore complètement sorti d'affaire car, je peux t'assurer que ton père entendra parler de ton comportement ! »

Rustik exécuta avec la plus grande joie ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire sans demander son reste. Et une fois qu'il eut refermé derrière lui la porte de la cabine du chef, ce dernier se laissa choir lourdement dans son siège en poussant un gros soupir las.

« Je savais que ça n'allait pas traîner à péter. Qu'il n'allait pas lui falloir longtemps avant de craquer – commenta tranquillement Gueulfor assis dans un coin de la pièce. Pour quelle raison au fait il lui a sauté dessus ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! De toute façon, Astrid m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de grave ! Qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai parlé de « broutille » ! »

« En tout cas, espérons que cette mésaventure mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête de cet imbécile. Et aussi qu'il finira par comprendre qu'il n'a plus et, n'aura probablement plus jamais, le dessus sur Harold. D'ailleurs, nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de casse que ça car, tu as aussi bien que moi vu les réflexes de ton fils aujourd'hui. Il aurait très bien pu cet idiot »

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé du cadeau ? » - demanda Stoïck en changeant complètement de sujet.

« Il s'est bien entendu tout de suite douté que tu n'y étais pas entièrement étranger »

« Ça, je l'avais prévu qu'il le devinerait. Je le connais suffisamment pour affirmer qu'il a oublié d'être bête. Néanmoins, ça ne répond pas à ma question »

« Il a particulièrement tenu à préciser qu'il l'acceptait uniquement pour la moitié que j'ai payé. Mais pour te répondre, il semblait plutôt content quand il l'a ouvert ce matin »

* * *

Astrid et Kognedur marchaient en direction de la clairière que la fille Thorston et son frère avaient découverte le veille, alors qu'ils exploraient l'île. Vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment grande, il y avait peu de chance de se perdre. À moins d'être aveugle.

Ils avaient décidé au petit-déjeuné d'y aller s'entraîner un peu car, elle était réellement idéale pour ça.

Kranedur et Varek les y attendaient déjà.

« Tu crois qu'il était vraiment nécessaire d'aller rapporter au chef de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre Harold et Rustik ? » - demanda Kognedur profitant du fait qu'elles étaient encore juste entre elles pour en parler.

« Oui ! - répondit Astrid des plus catégorique. Je te rappelle que l'on est pas en croisière ! On est en mission ! Qui plus est très sérieuse ! Et il n'y a pas de place pour les gamineries et les caprices dans ces moments là ! Puis, ça fera également un peu de bien à Rustik de se faire remonter les bretelles ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste pour que ça tourne au vinaigre ? »

Astrid perdit soudainement cinquante bon pour cent d'assurance, et dû également se faire violence pour ne pas rougir jusqu'aux orteils. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la fille Thorston avait remarqué ce changement brusque, et la considéra tout à coup avec suspicion.

« Sœurette… Au secours » - se fit-elle par surprise appelée par la voix étranglée de son frère.

Elles étaient arrivées à destination sans s'en rendre compte. Et apparemment, les garçons avaient commencé à s'entraîner sans elles, avec vraisemblablement l'Ingerman pour vainqueur puisqu'il était assis sur le dos du Thorston, et continuait à lire tranquillement son bouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour subir un tel châtiment ?! Tu as sans doute encore essayé un de tes sales tours – que moi-même je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire – rien que pour gagner, alors que ce n'est qu'un entraînement ! « - le réprimanda t-elle plutôt que de le plaindre en s'approchant d'eux à grands pas en compagnie d'Astrid.

« On a même pas encore commencé – intervint Varek. C'est juste qu'il devenait très lourd à harceler Harold avec tout un tas de questions embarrassantes »

« Harold ?! » - s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

« Oui, c'est moi ! » - lança soudainement la voix amusée du concerné visiblement sortie de nul part.

En fait, il était juste paisiblement assis contre un arbre en bordure de la clairière, avec en mains ce qui ressemblait à un grand carnet de croquis sur lequel il griffonnait.

Il était fort surprenant qu'il soit là. Et Astrid se demandait d'où il pouvait revenir car, il n'était pas rentré dormir sur leur drakkar, et elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus au petit-déjeuné.

« Harold Trésor ! Où étais-tu passé? Je me suis inquiétée ! » - chantonna la fille Thorston en trottinant allègrement vers lui, malgré les protestations étouffées de son frère.

Astrid la talonna de très près.

« Fallait pas – lui dit-il simplement sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune et, je ne dors quasiment jamais durant ces nuits- là. J'en ai alors profité pour prendre le frais nocturne »

« WOUAH ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! » - s'écria Kognedur complètement béate en voyant le dessin qu'il était en train de faire.

Il s'agissait d'un paysage assez paradisiaque.

C'était une espèce de grande crique avec un lac entouré de petites collines et de falaises riches en végétation. Plusieurs petites cascades s'écoulaient également des murs et tombaient pour la plupart directement dans le lac.

Et le fait que le dessin était en couleurs le rendait encore plus réaliste et beau à regarder.

Sur le moment, Astrid avait été assez surprise car, elle ne savait pas que les bâtonnets de couleurs existaient. Elle en avait toujours connu qu'en noir.

« Où est-ce que tu les as eu ? » - lui demanda t-elle en désignant la boîte contenant les fameux bâtonnets.

« C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Gueulfor et de mon **père** »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot comme s'il avait avaler quelque chose de très amer en même temps.

« En tout cas, c'est magnifique ! - continuait de s'extasier Kognedur. Je savais que tu te débrouillais en dessin mais, je ne m'étais non plus jamais doutée que c'était à son point ! »

« Merci de ton aide Sœurette ! » - rouspéta Kranedur, que Varek semblait s'être décidé à laisser partir, en s'approchant d'eux tout en essayant visiblement de réguler sa respiration.

« De rien ! » - lâcha sa jumelle innocemment.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, on pourrait peut-être commencer » - suggéra Varek.

« Ouais ! - convint Kranedur. Ah ! Au fait Harold, je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'entraîner pour le moment mais, j'aimerai quand même que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait avec l'autre abruti qui a eu la lumineuse idée de te prendre en otage »

Cette fois-ci l'interpellé leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » - demanda t-il assez perplexe.

« Attends ! T'as tout de même fait basculer sans mal par dessus toi un mec d'au moins trois fois ta corpulence ! Y-a de quoi se poser des questions ! »

« Ah ça ! J'ai déjà expliqué le mécanisme de cette technique à Astrid l'autre soir »

« Celle qui consiste à utiliser la force de l'adversaire contre lui-même» - comprit cette dernière.

« Tout à fait ! »

« Utiliser la force de l'adversaire ? » - répétèrent en chœur les jumeaux sans trop comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je crois que j'aie déjà entendu parler de cette technique de combat. Ça se pratique en Asie, si je ne me trompe pas » - déclara Varek.

« EN ASIE ?! » - s'écrièrent les Thorston estomaqués.

« Tu n'as quand même pas été à l'autre bout du monde ?! » - lança plus personnellement Kognedur.

« Pas du tout ! Mais mon maître d'arme : Oui ! »

« En même temps, tu nous aurais dit le contraire, ça n'aurait pas été si étonnant que ça vu que tu as l'air de connaître tout le monde ! » - commenta Kranedur.

Le garçon Thorston n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais ce qui était vraiment curieux, c'était que sur Beurk, tout le monde connaissait certes Harold, mais préféraient faire comme s'il en était rien car, il n'était pas du tout apprécié. Alors que maintenant, tout le monde semblait le connaître, l'apprécier, voire même se l'arracher. Surtout les filles.

« En tout cas, tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. T'es tout pâlot » - lui conseilla Kognedur façon mère poule.

« Le manque de sommeil n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Déjà hier après-midi je ne ma sentais pas très bien. Mais ça va sûrement bientôt passer » - souffla t-il en se passant la main droite dans ses cheveux comme s'ils le gênaient.

À ce moment-là, Varek devint étrangement aussi pâle qu'Harold.

« Ça ne va pas du tout passer ! - sembla t-il paniquer subitement en attrapant vivement la main de l'Haddock. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?! » - interrogea t-il en désignant la large entaille sur la dite main.

« Oh ça ! C'est justement avec l'autre imbécile de berserk hier. Je me suis bêtement coupé avec son poignard quand je l'ai fait tomber »

« Tu es empoisonné Harold ! C'est pour ça que tu ne te sens pas bien depuis hier, et que le contour de la blessure est violacé comme ça ! Les Berserks et les Bannis ont cette perversité d'empoisonner leurs lames pour faire mourir à petit feu leurs victimes s'ils ne les tuent pas sur le coup ! »

« EMPOISONNÉ ! » - s'horrifia Kognedur paraissant être au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Un peu de sang-froid Kogne ! - la réprimanda Astrid en lui collant une gifle assez forte pour la faire tomber à la renverse sous le regard hilare de son frère. Combien de temps met ce poison à faire complètement son effet ? » - demanda t-elle ensuite à l'Ingerman.

« Environ quarante huit heures. Il a encore le temps. Mais plus vite il ira voir un guérisseur mieux se sera ! »

* * *

Dans la maison du chef de Rix, ce dernier était de nouveau en grande conversation avec son confrère de Beurk.

« Si vous autres Beurkiens voulez rester encore un peu sur cette île pour vous reposer, vous pouvez le faire autant de temps que vous le voulez. Nous vous devons bien ça après tout » - proposa amicalement le chef rixien.

« Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité mais, nous sommes en mission, et nous ne pouvons pas trop nous attarder » - fit Stoïck.

« Dans ce cas, quand pensez-vous repartir ? »

« En fin de matinée probablement »

« Les Berserks et les Bannis vous attaquent-ils souvent ? » - demanda Gueulfor sans prévenir.

« Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à ton chef hier, ils ne nous attaquent que très rarement et toujours à intervalles réguliers. C'est pour cette raison que l'on a toujours été fin près à les accueillir à chaque fois. Sauf pour hier où ils nous ont vraiment eu par surprise. De plus, ils ont approché notre île avec des voiles d'autres tribus. C'est pour cette raison que mes hommes du port ne sont pas du tout méfiés. Et puis, ça doit bien être la première fois qu'ils utilisent la ruse »

« Preuve qu'ils étaient des plus déterminés à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient cette fois ! »

« Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite ! Ils m'ont eu une fois ! Mais ils ne m'auront pas deux fois ! » - déclara le Rixien avec force juste avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger – fit l'un des villageois après qu'il eut été invité à entrer. Mais il y a tout un groupe de pwishiens qui vient de débarquer. Dont le chef en personne. Et qui demande à vous parler »

« Erg ?! » - s'étonnèrent les deux autres chefs et Gueulfor.

Contrairement d'avec les Beurkiens, les Rixiens connaissaient bien les Pwishiens. Probablement à cause de la proximité de leurs îles.

« Fais-le entrer » - lâcha tout bonnement le chef local.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » - salua courtoisement Erg une fois qu'il fut à son tour dans la place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » - lui demanda Stoïck.

« Oui, je sais que Rix ne faisait pas partie de mon itinéraire mais, comme j'ai eu vent que vous aviez été attaqués et que, je n'étais justement pas très loin, je suis venu voir en bon voisin s'il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts »

« Ta sollicitude m'honore Erg – fit le Rixien visiblement véritablement touché. Mais comme tu as sûrement pu le constater, on ne s'en est pas trop mal tirés. Et ce, grâce à nos amis Beurkiens »

« À ce propos, vous en avez croisés des Bannis et des Berserks ? » - demanda Gueulfor.

« Oui ! Et je dois bien avouer que nous avons découverts quelque chose d'assez préoccupant. Mais tant que je suis là on devrait en profiter pour en discuter »

Stoïck allait apparemment dire quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Quoi encore ? » - soupira le chef rixien, avant de crier ! ENTREZ ! »

Il s'agissait en fait de Varek qui ouvrit timidement la porte.

« Navré de vous déranger, mais je suis juste venu prévenir mon chef qu'Harold se trouve en ce moment chez le guérisseur car, on s'est rendu compte tout à l'heure qu'il avait été empoisonné »

« QUOI ?! » - paniqua subitement l'Haddock père en bondissant de son siège comme un diable de sa boîte.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! - s'empressa aussitôt de le rassurer l'Ingerman. Il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui avant que le poison ne fasse complètement son effet. Et le guérisseur lui a tout de suite préparé l'antidote. Le problème est que ça va le faire dormir jusqu'à demain, et que le guérisseur ne le lâchera pas avant. Donc, on ne peut pas repartir aujourd'hui »

« Ben finalement, je crois qu'on va devoir rester encore un peu » - déclara Gueulfor.

* * *

Astrid était tranquillement assise sur une chaise à côté du lit où Harold était plongé, depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, dans un sommeil limite comateux.

Elle et Kognedur avaient joué à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour déterminer laquelle des deux resterait à son chevet, bien qu'Harold eut assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Et lorsque l'Hofferson eut le privilège de voir le jeune homme torse nu, pendant que le guérisseur l'auscultait, elle s'était dite qu'il valait mieux que se soit elle qui ait gagné car, la Thorston aurait très certainement profité de son état de faiblesse pour le violer. Déjà qu'elle-même avait bien failli s'évanouir d'extase, et dû également faire des efforts surhumains pour paraître complètement indifférente à ce qu'elle voyait.

Remarque, ça lui avait permit de découvrir qu'Harold était un faux mince. Il avait plus de chair et de muscles que ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer en le voyant entièrement habillé.

Il n'y avait décidément pas que de visage qu'il était agréable à regarder.

« En tout cas, quelle résistance ! » - lança soudainement la voix du vieux guérisseur la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Je vous demande pardon » - fit-elle passablement décontenancée.

« Je disais qu'il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il en a l'air. Je connais bien ce poison. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait encore plus de vingt quatre heures devant lui, il est fort surprenant qu'à ce stade qu'il tenait encore debout. Sans oublier que, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et que la fatigue accélère les effets du poison »

« Ah ! » - lâcha Astrid vraiment surprise.

« Comme quoi, la corpulence n'est pas toujours à l'image de la véritable force de quelqu'un. La preuve en est que, si vous saviez jeune fille le nombre de gens, aussi bien hommes que femmes pourtant taillés dans une montagne, que j'aie vu mourir en un rien de temps et pour beaucoup moins que ça »

Ce qui disait ce vieil homme n'était pas si absurde que ça quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Par exemple, quand on voyait comment Harold était capable de se battre maintenant, elle était sûre que, malgré la grosse différence de corpulence, qu'il pourrait aisément battre son père les yeux bandés et une main attachée dans le dos.

D'ailleurs, elle-même n'était pas du tout une énorme bonne femme comme les Vikings les aiment. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être la meilleure guerrière de son village.

« Bon, je dois vous laisser. Je repasserai dans une heure environ pour m'assurer que l'antidote fasse bien son œuvre » - déclara le guérisseur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Après quoi, Astrid retourna à son observation, ou plutôt devait-on dire à sa contemplation, d'un Harold très profondément endormi.

Elle reconnaissait pour sa part qu'elle pourrait le regarder comme ça pendant des heures.

Mais elle était aussi affreusement déçue car, elle essayait depuis la veille de lui parler en privé. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, il fallait que lui soit dans un état comateux.

Elle soupira lourdement avant de se lever de son siège, et d'aller doucement s'agenouiller à côte du lit, et de commencer à passer une main dans les cheveux soyeux du bel endormi.

Elle se mit aussi subitement à rougir en repensant au baisé qu'il lui avait volé. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Non pas que ça lui avait déplut. Elle reconnaissait même qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle avançait lentement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, son visage vers celui du jeune homme.

Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle se fit soudainement stoppée par une voix féminine plutôt familière et aussi apparemment courroucée, lui disant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais là, Hofferson ? »

La sus-nommée tourna alors son regard vers le pas de la porte où, elle vit s'y tenir, une main encore sur la poignée, Kamikazi la foudroyant du regard.

… _**à suivre**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Attention chers lecteurs, ceci est un nouveau "chapitre pause"! Donc, ne vous attendez pas à de grande révélations ici!**

**Sinon, j'ai dû changer quelques détails pour la suite de l'histoire tant que je le pouvais encore car, j'ai lu entre-temps d'autres fictions avec ces mêmes idées, à quelques nuances près. Et je dois bien avouer que la pensée qu'on me balance le mot "plagiat" à la figure me fait assez peur. Même si celui-ci n'était absolument pas voulu.**

**Malheureusement, pour certains autres détails de l'intrigue, c'est trop tard! C'est déjà emballé et pesé!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**Beurk, il y a sept ans…**_

_« Pourquoi faut-il vraiment que tu ailles faire affûter ta hache maintenant, alors qu'on va seulement s'amuser en forêt ? Bien sûr à condition que tu saches encore ce que veut dire « s'amuser » ! » - se plaignait Kognedur, galopant tant bien que mal derrière Astrid marchant d'un pas rapide et décidé._

_« Parce que j'ai l'habitude de l'amener à la forge toutes les semaines à cette heure-là ! C'est tout ! » - répliqua t-elle justement._

_« Ben justement ! Elle a été affûtée la semaine dernière ! Alors, elle peut attendre encore un peu ! »_

_« Non ! C'est la forêt qui peut attendre ! Je n'en ai que pour dix minutes à tout casser ! Et, elle ne va pas s'envoler d'ici là ! »_

_« T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met ! Tu le sais ça, j'espère ? »_

_Astrid tourna la tête pour la foudroyer du regard. Sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Ce qui lui valut de ne pas voir les deux silhouettes sortir de la forge avec empressement pour finalement lui rentrer dedans._

_« Ah, c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là celle-la » - entendit-elle Kognedur marmonner, alors qu'elle se remettait de l'impact, avant de regarder plus attentivement qui l'avait percuté._

_Et, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Harold avec, comme toujours accrochée à lui tel une sangsue à chaque fois qu'elle était sur Beurk, Kamikazi qui lui balançait plus un air de défi que de plates excuses._

_« Ben alors Hofferson ? On ne regardait pas où on allait ? » - lui lança t-elle sarcastiquement._

_« Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule ! » - répliqua la concernée piquée au vif._

_« Vraiment désolés pour ça Astrid – intervint timidement Harold en s'excusant visiblement pour deux, avant d'ajouter : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! » - s'outra t-elle. Tu sais pourtant que je viens faire affûter ma hache toutes les semaines à cette heure-là ! »_

_« Ah oui ! - réalisa le garçon devenu encore plus embarrassé en se passant la main qu'il avait de libre dans la nuque. Le problème c'est que Gueulfor vient de me donner le reste de la journée. Mais, tu peux la lui donner à lui »_

_« Mais c'est toujours toi qui... »_

_« T'es sourde ou quoi ? Il vient de te dire qu'il pouvait pas ! » - la coupa net Kamikazi agacée en s'éloignant à grands pas en entraînant avec elle Harold par le bras qu'elle cramponnait._

_Laissant de surcroît derrière eux les deux jeunes beurkiennes médusées sur place, et rejointes à peine quelques secondes plus tard par Rustik, Kranedur et Varek._

_« Et bien mon poussin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'en fais une tête ! On dirait que tu viens de subir un traumatisme là ! » - lança le Jorgenson à l'adresse d'Astrid avec son air de séducteur raté._

_« Mais c'est le cas ! - ria Kognedur soudainement remise de sa léthargie. Elle qui n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise « non », vient justement de se faire envoyer promener ! Et par Harold en plus ! Alors, laissez-lui un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc ! »_

_« QUOI ?! » - vociféra Rustik scandalisé. Attends un peu que je mette la main sur ce truc qui me sert de cousin ! Je te garanti que ça va être sa fête ! » - gronda t-il en faisant craquer ses articulations des doigts._

_« T'es vraiment usant » - se contenta de souffler Astrid en guise d'encouragement._

_« Mais, ma Douce ! Il... »_

_« La ferme ! » - siffla t-elle entre ses dents avec une férocité suffisamment ressentie pour le faire taire et reculer un tantinet._

_« Ouh là ! - souffla Kranedur à sa jumelle. Ça a été si terrible que ça ? »_

_« Ben non. Alors je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle se rend malade comme ça » - lui répondit-elle confuse._

_De son côté, Astrid risquait à tout moment de passer les mains au travers du manche de sa hache, tant elle le serrait fort pour mieux contenir sa rage, tandis qu'elle continuait d'observer Harold et Kamikazi poursuivant leur chemin, bras dessus bras dessous, laissant clairement paraître leur joie d'être ensembles. Et les messes basses des autres villageois remarquant leur présence n'aidaient pas non plus à la faire se détendre._

_Bien entendu, à ce moment-là elle n'avait pu entendre aucun d'entre-eux mais, elle en avait suffisamment surprit par le passé pour deviner de quoi il était question. Et bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que les mauvaises langues n'étaient pas sérieuses – que c'était juste là un autre moyen de se moquer d'Harold – quand elles parlaient d'un futur mariage possible entre les deux héritiers ça avait quand même le don de l'horripiler au plus haut point. _

_**De retour dans le temps présent…**_

Astrid tenait de nouveau bien fermement le manche de sa hache, tout en fixant bien directement dans les yeux son adversaire.

Elle et Kamikazi s'étaient rendues dans la clairière, où l'Hofferson et ses amis avaient été plus tôt dans la journée, afin d'y régler leurs comptes car, l'Héritière des Cambrioleuses avait bien insisté sur le fait que leur petit différent ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elles. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se tenait elle aussi en position de combat, de l'autre côté de la clairière, son épée en main, tout en dévisageant elle aussi son adversaire.

Apparemment, leur duel avait débuté par une joute de regards car, cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'elles se fixaient férocement dans le blanc des yeux, semblant attendre de voir laquelle des deux allait craquer la première, et attaquer l'autre physiquement.

Étrangement, Astrid n'était pas du tout surprise par la posture dans laquelle toutes deux se trouvaient en cet instant. C'était un peu comme si au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'elles finiraient par se foutre sur la gueule à cause d'Harold. Sauf, peut-être durant ces cinq dernières années, où elle était persuadée que l'Haddock était mort, et Kamikazi lui étant carrément sortie de la tête.

Il était vrai que les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient beaucoup sur de nombreux points. Aussi bien au niveau du physique que du tempérament. Toutefois, elles n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de gérer ce dernier. Et ce fut pour cette raison que la patience d'Astrid fut la première à s'effriter, et à lui faire ouvrir le bal.

Elle s'élança de toute la vitesse dont elle était capable vers Kamikazi qui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiétée par son approche féroce et déterminée et, ne décida d'esquiver qu'au dernier moment le coup de hache qui lui était destiné par une roulade demie-circulaire, la faisant se retrouver directement derrière Astrid qui fit rapidement volte-face pour bloquer in-extrémiste la lame de la Cambrioleuse.

Leurs deux armes étaient dorénavant lancées dans un véritable bras de fer que la propriétaire de la hache était devenue encore plus déterminée à gagner lorsqu'elle eut vite fait aperçu, gravés près de la garde de l'épée de Kamikazi, trois « H » semblables à ceux qui étaient visibles sur sa propre lame.

Même leurs armes les reliaient toutes les deux au même garçon.

« Je réitère ma question de tout à l'heure Hofferson : Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire avec Harold ? » - lui lança la Voleuse, son regard de nouveau bien planté dans le sien mais, étrangement calme malgré la situation.

Au lieu de répondre, Astrid se contenta de pousser une espèce de grognement, tout en prenant le plus possible appui sur ses jambes pour pouvoir repousser son adversaire, à qui elle tenta aussitôt après de lui balancer un coup de pied dans l'estomac, mais fut qui fut malheureusement aisément bloqué.

S'ensuivit alors toute une série d'entrechoquements de lames et d'autres coups esquivés, et durant laquelle la Beurkienne cracha avec véhémence :

« De toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! C'est bien toi qui a certifié que vous ne sortiez pas ensembles ! Et que, tu n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule femme dans sa vie ! »

« Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qui peut lui tourner autour ! »

« Lui tourner autour ?! » - répéta Astrid soufflée. Et bien, sache pour ta gouverne que c'est lui qui a commencé hier en me volant mon premier baisé ! »

Pendant une seconde, l'Hofferson pensa avoir marqué un point. Mais, elle avait aussi vite déchanté en voyant que l'autre blonde ne réagissait pas plus que ça.

« Peut-être – répliqua t-elle. Mais je connais Harold ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas du tout son genre de profiter de la faiblesse des gens ! Contrairement à une certaine tribu dont je ne citerai pas le nom ! Tu devais être en pleine possession de tes moyens à ce moment-là ! Alors, je te le demande encore une fois : Pourquoi TOI, t'as voulu l'embrasser ? »

Durant un vraiment très court instant, Astrid s'était figée car, tout ce que venait de lui dire Kamikazi, surtout en ce qui concernait le sous-entendu de l'attitude des Beurkiens, ne l'avait pas laissé complètement indifférente.

Cependant, ce bref moment d'inattention fut une grossière erreur de sa part car, ça avait permit à la Cambrioleuse de la délester de sa hache et, d'un rapide mouvement de jambe, de la faire basculer à terre vers l'arrière.

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois que son dos eut violemment percuté le sol, et que, l'autre fille se soit assise sur elle, les deux bras levés, ses deux mains tenant fermement la poignée de son épée pointée vers le bas, qu'Astrid revint à la réalité.

« PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! » - hurla t-elle au moment où la Cambrioleuse abaissa vivement son arme comme pour l'achever.

Puis, avec une incroyable capacité de mesure des distances, elle stoppa brusquement son geste, la pointe de son épée à seulement quelques millimètres du visage d'Astrid, juste entre les deux yeux. Ce qui eut bien entendu pour effet de faire cesser de respirer celle-ci pendant un moment.

Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu une arme d'aussi près.

Après quoi, un ange passa.

Il s'était installé dans la clairière un silence et une ambiance des plus oppressants.

Et elles restèrent dans cette position durant de très longues secondes, avec une Astrid complètement hagarde, et une Kamikazi la toisa sévèrement de tout le haut qu'elle le pouvait en cet instant.

« Répète ça pour voir » - lâcha t-elle subitement et contre toute attente.

Sur le moment, Astrid avait été complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Mais quand on a la cervelle pouvant être embrochée à tout moment comme un gigot d'agneau, on a tendance à faire tout ce qu'on nous dit sans discuter.

« Parce que je l'aime… Je l'ai toujours aimé... » - sanglota t-elle sentant des larmes brûlantes couler sur les côtés de son visage.

Kamikazi poussa un très lourd soupir, avant de déclamer :

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! Ça n'était pas si difficile que ça de le dire ! »

Après quoi, elle se releva bien tranquillement, et rengaina son épée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Quant à Astrid, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, et était en état de choc.

« Attends une seconde ! - s'exclama t-elle, après s'être giflée mentalement pour se ressaisir, et s'être également redressée en position assise. Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il vient de se passer, parce que je suis complètement larguée là ! »

« Je t'ai juste fait enfin cracher le morceau , c'est tout ! Et c'est très regrettable qu'il t'aie fallu vingt ans pour ça. Et que, tu ne l'aie pas non plus dit à la personne a laquelle tu aurais dû le dire depuis belle lurette. Mais bon ! Faut pas trop en demander d'un coup. Le fait que tu l'aie enfin reconnu à voix haute est déjà pas mal en soit »

Heureusement qu'Astrid était déjà toujours assise car, ses jambes auraient sûrement cessé de la porter d'un coup tant elle était sciée.

Toute cette mascarade juste pour lui faire avouer ses véritables sentiments pour Harold !

Il restait cependant un détail qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu es si en colère contre moi si tu as toujours su que je l'aimais et que donc, ce n'est pas par vice que j'ai voulu l'embrasser ? »

La Cambrioleuse soupira de nouveau lourdement, avant de lui lancer un regard à la fois fatigué et plein de reproches.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a eut à le ramasser plus d'une fois à la petite cuillère. Et la pensée de le voir de nouveau en miettes me fait peur. Mon corps ne lui sert pas seulement à se défouler les hormones. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais te dire la quantité de larmes qu'il a versé dessus. Après son bannissement, j'ai passé des nuits entières à le consoler, à recoller comme je le pouvait les morceaux de son cœur et de son âme brisés. Déjà qu'il était dans un état pitoyable à chaque fois que je revenais sur Beurk. Mais celui dans lequel il était il y a cinq ans, quand on s'est débarrassé de lui comme d'une mauvaise herbe, je ne peux même pas te le décrire tellement que c'était horrible. Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS le revoir comme ça ! » - expliqua Kamikazi en sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'humidifier.

Malgré le fait qu'Astrid se sentait plus que mal, elle trouva tout de même la force d'articuler :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'ai voulu l'embrasser risque de le faire souffrir à nouveau »

L'autre blonde sursauta à ses mots.

« Tu rigoles là, j'espère ?! Parce qu'entre son père et toi, je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux lui a plus brisé le cœur ! » - s'outra t-elle.

Là, se fut au tour de d'Astrid de s'indigner.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait ! C'est injuste ce que tu dis ! »

« Et il est justement là le problème ! T'as rien fait ! Tu aurais pu ! Mais non ! T'as préféré te taire et regarder ! Tout ça pour pas faire honte à tes parents ! Tiens, d'ailleurs quand on y pense, toi aussi tu as été en quelque sorte victime d'intimidation ! Et de la part de tes géniteurs en plus ! J'imagine bien toute cette pression qu'ils ont dû mettre sur toi pour qu'ils puissent être fiers de toi ! Pour qu'ils puissent bien se vanter partout que leur petite fille était la viking parfaite ! Et ce, au détriment de ton propre bonheur ! Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont jamais rien eu à faire de ce que toi tu voulais ! Mais le plus triste, c'est que ça a rendu Harold encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, parce que ça t'as empêché de lui dire que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ton égard étaient réciproques ! Et tu sais, rien que le fait de le savoir lui aurait suffit ! Il ne t'aurait pas demandé de le crier sur tous les toits ! Ni de lui montrer de l'affection en publique ! Il aurait parfaitement comprit ton angoisse à l'idée de décevoir tes parents ! La preuve en est, qu'à chaque fois qu'il a déclenché des catastrophes sur Beurk, c'était uniquement en cherchant à faire plaisir à son propre père ! »

Astrid se sentit l'envie soudaine de vomir. Jamais de toute de sa vie elle n'avait autant été dégoûtée d'elle-même. Kamikazi avait même réussi à l'écœurée de ses propres parents. Elle avait entièrement raison ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était plus pour leur réputation que pour la sienne s'ils lui avaient autant monté la tête et poussé à être la meilleure. Il avait toujours fallu qu'elle fasse ce que EUX voulaient, prétendant hypocritement que c'était pour son bien. Ils lui avaient même ressorti ces mêmes discours dégoulinant de bons sentiments à chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de lui arranger un mariage sans lui demander son avis. D'ailleurs, elle savaient maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas mal interprété cet air de pur déception, plus pour eux que pour elle, sur leurs visages à chacun de ses refus des plus catégoriques. Il était clair qu'ils auraient plus eu qu'elle a gagné dans ces mariages. Donc, elle n'avait pas du tout eu tort en employant le verbe « vendre » plutôt que « marier » pour parler de ça.

« En tout cas, en ce qui concerne cette histoire de mariage arrangé, je te félicite quand même car, pour une fois, tu as eu le courage de te rebiffer contre tes parents ! Tu as mené ta vie comme tu l'as entendu ! » - lui lança subitement la Cambrioleuse comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Comment tu sais pour... » - s'interloqua t-elle.

« Peu importe ! Néanmoins, laisse-moi te dire ceci : Même si Stoïck le lui permettait, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'Harold retourne sur Beurk. Alors si tu l'aimes vraiment, et que tu ne veux plus être séparée de lui, il va falloir que tu te prépare à l'éventualité de ne pas y retourner non plus. Pour ma part, j'estime que, si l'un de vous doit renoncer à sa vie d'avant pour pouvoir être avec l'autre, ce ne sera pas à lui de le faire. Et puis, cesse une bonne fois pour toute de te mentir Astrid ! La soi-disant vie parfaite que t'ont crée de toutes pièces tes parents ne t'a jamais rendu heureuse »

Sur ces derniers mots, la Voleuse tourna les talons, laissant Astrid seule au milieu de la clairière, complètement bouleversée et, à qui il ne fallut pas longtemps pour fondre en larmes.

* * *

Une fois qu'Astrid ce fut calmée, après s'être bien engueulée avec elle-même, elle était retournée au chevet d'Harold, où elle n'avait pas été surprise d'y retrouver Kamikazi. Et cette fois-ci, elles avaient réussi à se parler sans se taper dessus, ou même s'écorcher du regard.

La Beurkienne en avait profité pour cuisiner la Cambrioleuse afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie d'Harold durant ces cinq dernières années, mais celle-ci était rester aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre sur le sujet. Là-dessus, elle était vraiment digne de la confiance de l'Haddock.

Elles passèrent également la nuit à son chevet avec chacune d'elles endormies à ses deux côtés.

Et une fois qu'elle se fut réveillée, le lendemain matin, Kamikazi décida d'aller chercher pour tous les trois quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuné.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la taverne, elle eut la très curieuse surprise de voir tous les regards des beurkiens présents se braquer automatiquement sur elle. Même Stoïck et Gueulfor la fixaient étrangement. Et elle reconnaissait que c'était flippant.

« Quoi ? » - demanda t-elle à la fois inquiète et déboussolée.

« Oh rien ! C'est juste que le guérisseur nous as raconté un drôle de truc ! » - lança Kranedur avec un drôle de sourire malicieux.

« Ouais ! - convint sa sœur de la même manière. On savait déjà qu'Harold en était un sacré avec les filles! Mais on aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas en avoir assez d'une à la fois ! »

Il s'ensuivit un silence pesant durant lequel Kamikazi comprit que l'autre vioc les avait surprit tous les trois endormis dans le même lit, l'avait raconté à tout le monde, et que la plupart des gens s'étaient imaginés des choses bien salaces. Ce qui, au lieu d'outrer la jeune cambrioleuse, la fit au contraire exploser de rire.

« Alors vous franchement ! - continuait-elle de rire aux éclats en se tenant d'une main sur le rebord d'une table, tandis que l'autre lui tenait les côtés. Je peux vous dire que j'en aie entendu des âneries dans ma vie ! Mais alors celle-la, elle bat tous les records ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé de ce qu'on croyait » - fit Kranedur visiblement déçu.

« Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, tous autant que vous êtes, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi au moins dix secondes avant de vous monter votre gros délire pervers ? Je vous rappelle qu'Harold est à moitié dans le coma depuis hier ! Son état ne lui permet pas ce genre de fantaisie déjà avec une ! Alors avec deux ! »

« Même pas tout seul d'ailleurs », se retint-elle cependant de justesse de dire.

« Et voilà ! - s'écria soudainement Varek en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est ce que je me tue à leur expliquer depuis hier ! Mais tu sais, quand ils ont décidé de se lancer dans un trip bien particulier, il n'y a rien que les arrête ! »

« J'avais remarqué, oui ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire Astrid quand elle va savoir ça ! »

« PITIÉ ! » - hurlèrent subitement les jumeaux en accourant se mettre à genoux devant elle.

« Ne lui dis rien ! Sinon, elle va tous nous tuer ! » - la supplia Kranedur.

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Et puis, entre nous, c'est plus d'Harold que d'elle que vous devriez avoir peur ! Déjà qu'il est excédé de devoir traîner cette réputation comme un boulet ! Alors, si vous en rajoutez ! »

* * *

Kamikazi en était convaincue. Astrid avait probablement atteint son maximum de rougeurs, après qu'elle lui eut parlé du scénario cochon qui avait été imaginé par beaucoup de gens ces dernières heures.

« Je vais les éviscérer ! » - ragea l'Hofferson entre ses dents.

« La population de cette île est déjà pas très élevée. Alors, si tu commets un massacre »

« Non ! Juste les jumeaux feront très bien l'affaire ! Parce que je ne doute pas qu'ils ont dû être les pires dans l'histoire ! »

« Et puis, vu les têtes que faisaient Stoïck et Gueulfor, ils ont dû eux aussi y croire sérieusement pendant un moment »

« Ça, ça m'étonne d'eux par contre »

« Pas tellement moi. Je pense qu'ils ont dû juste se dire que, vu le succès qu'il a avec les filles, qu'il serait dommage qu'il n'en profite pas plus que ça »

« À quel niveau exactement je devrais plus en profiter ? » - demanda sans prévenir, et encore à moitié endormie, la voix d'Harold.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les deux filles qui ne s'y étaient pas du tout attendues. Et qui, espéraient également l'un comme l'autre, qu'elles parviendraient à ne pas à avoir à lui expliquer de quoi elles parlaient.

… _**à suivre **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Je sais! J'ai été très longue, par rapport à d'habitude, à publier cette fois-ci!**

**Toutefois, je tiens à préciser pour ma défense, que je suis fort débordée depuis des semaines! Et qu'en plus, je me suis tapée une espèce de mini-grippe!**

** Donc, je suis sûre que vous me comprenez quand je vous dit que j'étais plus d'humeur à rester coucher, plutôt qu'à écrire, que se soit sur papier ou sur ordinateur!**

**Sinon, je tiens aussi tout particulièrement à vous prévenir, qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je commence à enclencher la seconde vitesse et que, forcément, les délais de publications seront plus espacés!**

**Eh oui! Quand on accélère le rythme d'une histoire, vaut mieux à l'inverse, prendre son temps pour l'écrire afin de s'éviter de se mélanger les pinceaux!**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu vous plaira!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Les Traîtres et les Berserks avaient l'habitude de servir de passe-nerfs à leurs chefs respectifs à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur sens. Mais depuis la dernière attaque de dragons, c'était plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Après tout, il y avait de quoi !

Ces derniers temps, leurs plans échouaient lamentablement les uns après les autres, les faisant de surcroît passer pour des guignols.

Alvin avait apparemment une nouvelle idée à laquelle Dagur ne semblait pas beaucoup adhérer.

« Tu nous crois vraiment désespérés à ce point pour en arriver à faire appel à un devin ! Un devin franchement ! Il me semble que c'est moi qu'on surnomme « le Dérangé » ! - ricana le Chef Berserk avec un cynisme prononcé.

Le Traître soupira avec lassitude, avant de déclamer pour sa défense :

« Reconnaît les choses telles qu'elles sont ! On a plus vraiment le choix ! Tout ce que l'on a essayé pour le débusquer à plus que foiré ! Rien que le fiasco de la dernière fois en est une nouvelle excellente preuve ! »

« Moi, je ne dirais pas ça ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'il était là l'autre jour ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas capturé dans ce cas ? » - railla Alvin.

« J'ai juste dit qu'il nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Pas que je l'avais vu ! » - répliqua Dagur piqué au vif.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ? »

« Cette attaque était différente des autres ! Les dragons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude ! Ils avaient aussi l'air plus ordonnés et coordonnés ! Comme s'ils suivaient les instructions de quelqu'un ! Et je n'oublie pas non plus la présence de ce Furie Nocturne ! »

Le Chef des Exilés éclata d'un rire franchement cynique.

« Y-a pas à dire ! Tu mérites bien ton surnom ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! C'est de dragons dont tu parles ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que le Furie Nocturne vient faire là-dedans ?! »

Dagur allait visiblement répliquer quand il fut coupé dans son élan par un de leurs hommes venu les avertir qu'ils avaient ramené le devin.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous dire où trouver le Prince des Dragons ? Ou même nous révéler de quelle espèce il s'agit ? » - fit le Dérangé avec une pointe de condescendance.

« La Divination n'est pas aussi précise, malheureusement. Néanmoins, il pourra peut-être nous dire par où commencer à le chercher. Puisqu'il ne veut pas venir à nous, c'est nous qui irons à lui ! » - assura Alvin, avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans la forteresse des Exilés.

Ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard – non sans s'être chamailler tout au long du chemin – dans une petite salle obscure, où les attendaient deux gardes entourant un petit vieillard sec tout tremblotant.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » - parvint à articuler nerveusement le prisonnier.

« Ça commence bien ! Tu parles d'un devin ! Même pas foutu de prédire pourquoi il est ici ! » - railla Dagur avec mépris.

Toutefois, Alvin préféra faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Prophétie de Dragons vieil homme ? » - lança t-il à l'adresse de son « invité ».

« Bien sûr. Il paraît même que l'autre folle de prophétesse qui en est à l'origine en a fait une nouvelle sur le sujet il y a quelque jours »

« Nous sommes au courant ! Nous savons même ce que ça raconte ! Mais, là où nous avons besoin de tes talents, c'est pour nous dire tout ce que tu pourras voir sur le Prince des Dragons »

Une véritable lueur de surprise et de stupéfaction passa sur le visage de l'Ancien.

Il avait aussi été partagé, sur le moment, entre consternation et éclat de rire.

Cependant, il s'était rapidement souvenu d'en face de qui il se trouvait et, avait donc jugé plus sage d'opter pour le première réaction.

« Vous… Vous prenez cette histoire au sérieux ? » - parvint-il toutefois à dire.

Il avait prit bien soin de feindre un ton interrogatif plutôt qu'exclamatif.

« De mieux en mieux ! Si déjà il n'y croit pas lui-même ! » - commenta le Dérangé acide.

« Dagur, fais-moi plaisir ! Tais-toi ! » - répliqua Alvin commençant visiblement à perdre patience.

« Il me faudrait quelques petites choses et, surtout du calme, si vous voulez que j'arrive à voir quelque chose » - trouva le courage d'intervenir le vieil homme.

« Mais c'est bien pour ça que mes hommes ont embarqué, hormis les meubles, tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver chez toi » - lui glissa malicieusement le Chef des Traîtres.

* * *

Harold soupira à la limite de l'extase lorsqu'il entra dans la baignoire.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il adorait faire quand il était patraque, c'était de prendre un bain bien chaud.

Il laissa son dos choir contre l'un des côtés, les coudes paresseusement posés sur les rebords, la tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux fermés.

D'ailleurs, il était tellement détendu qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Mais en même temps, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes avec cette personne-là.

« Je te croyais repartie » - lui lança t-il en guise de bienvenue.

« Dans une demie-heure seulement » - souffla Kamikazi en allant s'asseoir doucement sur le bord de la baignoire.

Harold ne bougea toujours pas d'un cil.

« Eh ben dis donc ! Heureusement que c'est moi et non pas, par exemple, ton abruti de cousin ! Parce que sinon, il aurait eu nettement le temps de te noyer plusieurs fois ! » - ironisa t-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu sais pertinemment que je l'aurais repéré bien avant qu'il n'atteigne cette pièce. Mais en même temps, pas besoin d'être comme moi pour ça car, comme Rustik a toujours aimé être le centre d''attention, la discrétion n'a jamais été son fort. N'importe qui le devinerait arriver à des kilomètres »

« Pas faux ! Et puisqu'on en parle, il paraît que vous avez eu des petits démêlés il y a deux jours »

« Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne lui a jamais fallu grand-chose pour vite monter en pression »

« Oui ! Mais de là à galocher sous son nez la fille qu'il convoite depuis toujours : Moi, j'appelle ça de la provocation ! Surtout que tu savais forcément qu'il était là ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harold prit la peine de relever la tête pour la regarder avec une expression passablement contrite.

« Rustik a pas mal pourri ma vie précédente ! Et, il est hors de question qu'il m'emmerde également dans celle-la ! Je ne vais certainement pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux pour ne pas perturber ce pauvre petit chou ! » - déclara t-il sèchement.

« Je ne te dis pas le contraire ! Mais, je sais parfaitement toute cette rancœur qui est en toi. Et j'ai juste peur qu'elle ne te fasse un peu trop jouer avec le feu »

Curieusement, la mine sévère du jeune homme se transforma en un éclair en quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusé.

« C'est à moi que tu conseilles de ne pas jouer avec le feu ? » - lâcha t-il doucement.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle se sentie soudainement très bête.

« Euh… T'as raison. Là, ce n'était peut-être pas la façon de parler la plus adéquate »

« En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour me parler de cet ahuri que tu es venue me voir. Sinon, ce serait la conversation la plus inintéressante et illogique qu'on aurait jamais eu »

« Bien sûr que non ! En fait, je sais que Gueulfor est venu te voir tout à l'heure. Et je voulais savoir s'il t'avait parlé de ce que l'on a découvert avec les Pwishiens »

« Ouais, mais vite fait » - bailla t-il en laissant de nouveau sa tête tomber vers l'arrière.

« T'as pas l'air vraiment surprit. Tu t'y attendait au moins ? » - s'étonna la Cambrioleuse.

« Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je sais qu'Alvin et Dagur ont des ambitions assez démesurées, et l'esprit assez tordu pour avoir des idées pareilles. Toutefois, je reconnais que, d'apprendre ce qu'ils ont en tête, m'a permit de un peu mieux comprendre certaines choses »

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? » - lui demanda t-il en la regardant de nouveau.

« Je veux dire que, comme tu connais dorénavant leurs intentions : Est-ce que tu vas rester avec les Beurkiens ? Car, c'était quand même pour tenter de découvrir, plus rapidement et discrètement, ce qu'il se tramait que tu as accepté de te joindre à ton ancien clan »

« Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu. Ça pourrait sembler très suspect si je me sauvais comme ça. Et puis, ça ne le semblera pas du tout si j'en chope un ou deux histoire de leur soutirer des infos moi-même en leur compagnie »

« À condition que tu ne recommences pas ton exploit d'avant-hier sur les quais qu'on m'a raconté. Laisse leur au moins quelques minutes pour parler avant de les tuer » - fit remarquer la Voleuse.

Toutefois, le jeune homme ne parut aucunement vexé.

« Je reconnais avoir un peu merder sur ce coup-là » - soupira t-il.

« Pour ma part, je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète quand cette partie de toi prend le dessus » - lâche t-elle d'un air et d'un ton soudainement préoccupés.

« T'as pas à l'être. Et puis, de toute façon, tu sais très bien que ça ne dure jamais très longtemps »

Après quoi, il s'ensuivit un curieux silence jusqu'à ce que Kamikazi n'ajoute :

« Au fait, j'ai prévenu tu-sais-qui de ton état »

« QUOI ?! - s'écria Harold à la fois outré et paniqué, en bondissant sur ses pieds, et toujours dans la baignoire. Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu l'as sans douté affolé pour rien ! »

« Mais non ! Je lui ai bien précisé que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger. Et puis, tu devrais te remettre dans l'eau »

« Comme si ça te dérangeais de me voir dans le plus simple appareil ! » - railla t-il.

« Moi non ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entrer sans frapper »

* * *

Dagur faisait et refaisait des allers et retours agités sous le regards exaspéré d'Alvin prit de sérieuses envies d'étranglement.

« Ce vioc se fout de nous ! - maugréait le Dérangé. Et puis d'abord, pour qui il se prend pour nous foutre à la porte comme ça ?! »

« Il a bien stipulé qu'il avait besoin de calme. Donc, quelque part c'est un peu normal s'il nous a demandé de sortir. Surtout à toi ! » - lui lança le Traître qui se fit foudroyer du regard.

La porte de la pièce devant laquelle ils faisaient le pied du grue s'ouvrit timidement sur le vieux devin.

« Alors ?! » - s'empressa Dagur de limite l'agresser.

« Dr… Dr… Dratz » - bégaya nerveusement l'Ancien.

« Dratz ?! » - répétèrent surpris les deux chefs.

« Tu veux dire que le Prince des Dragons est sur cette île ? » - l'interrogea plus personnellement Alvin.

« Non, pas forcément. Ça peut aussi être un endroit où se trouvent des indices importants »

* * *

L'heure du départ de Rix pour les Beurkiens avait enfin sonné.

Et donc, Harold en compagnie de Varek – venu l'avertir chez le guérisseur – remontait tranquillement la rue menant aux quais, en songeant tout de même à envoyer un petit mot d'excuse à Heather pour ne pas lui avoir accordé beaucoup de temps , alors qu'il le lui avait promit. D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elle allait être folle de rage pendant un moment.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire que ça te change, et aussi que ça te va plutôt bien » - lui lança soudainement Varek, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« De quoi ? » - demanda t-il assez déboussolé ne comprenant pas de quoi l'Ingerman parlait.

« Cette couleur » - répondit-il en désignant du regard la chemise rouge du jeune homme.

À vrai dire, il était habillé comme deux jours auparavant. Sauf, qu'il avait remplacé sa chemise verte par une rouge.

« Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, sur le coup, ça m'a vraiment interloqué car, je t'ai toujours connu qu'en marron et vert, ou noir et vert »

« En fait, c'est Kamikazi il y a quelques années qui m'a conseillé d'autres couleurs, parce que j'avais conservé cette habitude, ou plutôt cette lubie de la couturière de Beurk, de n'avoir quasiment que du vert »

« Et pourquoi Madame Irvin ne faisait que cette couleur pour toi ? » - s'étonna Varek.

« Peut-être parce que mon géniteur ne lui commandait rien de particulier, et qu'elle faisait une fixette sur les yeux des Haddock »

« Et ta « fixette » à toi sur le noir : D'où vient-elle ? S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi, c'est que tu sembles beaucoup apprécier cette couleur maintenant. Alors qu'il me semble qu'avant c'était le bleu ta préférée »

Curieusement, Harold le considéra avec son fameux air sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret, et de lui répondre d'une voix correspondant parfaitement à son expression :

« Voyons Varek, tu sais bien que j'ai dorénavant une réputation de ténébreux à entretenir ! Et le noir fait une bonne partie du travail ! »

Réponse qui fit s'interroger encore plus l'Ingerman car, il savait que quand Harold faisait de l'humour sarcastique, c'était en général pour s'éviter de répondre franchement. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il cherchait à esquiver une simple question sur une préférence de couleur.

Il allait vraisemblablement ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par les jumeaux qui couraient comme des dératés dans le sens inverses, et ne les ayant pas non plus remarqué. Même pas après s'être arrêtés juste devant eux. Essoufflés comme des bœufs.

« Je… crois… qu'on l'a semé » - parvint à articuler péniblement Kranedur à l'adresse de sa sœur.

« Qui vous avez semé ? » - demanda Harold intrigué.

Les deux Thorston se figèrent soudain au son de sa voix. Puis, il hurlèrent de terreur en reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière, après avoir remarqué la présence de l'Haddock à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! - s'interloqua celui-ci. Je sais que je ne dois pas avoir l'air très frais ! Mais, c'est quand même pas à ce point-là ?! »

Toutefois, il n'eut aucune réponse car, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que, la voix courroucée d'Astrid se fit entendre en vociférant :

« VOUS DEUX ! AUX PIEDS TOUT DE SUITE! »

Après quoi, les jumeaux reprirent leur course folle en contournant Varek et Harold. Et seulement deux secondes après, l'Hofferson en fit de même à leur suite, la hache bien en mains et prête à frapper.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon « absence » ? » - demanda Harold complètement perdu à Varek qui eut soudainement l'air très embarrassé tout en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Euh… non, répondit-il doucement. Enfin, tu sais comment sont les jumeaux quand ils s'y mettent. Ils sont plus qu'infernaux. Même la plus patiente des personnes craquerait vite »

« Pas faux – reconnut l'Haddock. Sinon au fait, c'est quoi notre prochaine destination ? »

« L'île de Dratz ! »

* * *

« Encore un clan qu'on ne connaît pas » - soupira Stoïck en fixant l'endroit où se situait Dratz sur la carte de l'Archipel.

« Peut-être que l'on aura l'occasion de créer des liens comme ici » - suggéra sagement Gueulfor.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la cabine du Chef sur leur drakkar.

« Je me demande si Harold a déjà été également sur cette île. Si c'est oui, il pourrait nous apprendre le principal sur cette tribu, et comment l'aborder » - fit pensivement l'Haddock Père.

« En parlant de lui : Tu comptes le mettre au courant ? » - lâcha contre toute attente le forgeron.

Son amis redressa vers lui un regard interloqué.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« De ce dont on a parlé l'autre soir »

« D'ailleurs à ce propos ! - reprit un peu confiance Stoïck. J'étais tellement déboussolé que je ne me suis même pas demandé comment ça se faisait que TOI t'étais au courant ! »

« Je l'ai su il y a trois ans, tout à fait par hasard, quand je t'ai ramené chez toi après une de tes fameuses soirées d'ivresse. Et entre-nous, t'es vraiment pas doué pour cacher les preuves compromettantes » - finit d'expliquer l'amputé sur une pointe de sarcasme.

Le Chef de Beurk poussa un gros soupir fatigué en se laissant lourdement choir dans son fauteuil.

« En tout cas, ça m'a permit de comprendre un peu mieux certaines choses. Comme par exemple, pourquoi, peu après le bannissement d'Harold, les parents d'Astrid se sont montrés si subitement pressés de marier cette dernière. Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle a refusé net toutes les propositions ! Parce que, dans la mesure où Harold est encore en vie, je te raconte pas la merde noire dans laquelle vous seriez toi et les Hofferson si elle en avait accepté une ! »

« Je sais » - souffla faiblement Stoïck.

« Sacré Harold va ! - se mit à rire le forgeron. Même en étant plus sur Beurk, il y aurait encore foutu une sacrée pagaille ! Oh, et j'espère que je serais là lorsque les Hofferson apprendront qu'il est vivant ! J'ai trop envie de voir les gueules qu'ils vont faire ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Gueulfor ! » - s'agaça le Chef.

« Oh si ça l'est ! C'est même plus que tordant ! Il n'empêche que tu as dû avoir des sueurs froides quand tu as cru, toi aussi l'espace d'un instant, qu'il s'était passés des choses d'adultes entre-eux l'autre soir ! Et j'imagine également ton soulagement lorsque Kamikazi a assuré qu'il n'en était rien ! »

« Sueurs froides ? Soulagement ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aie ressenti. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vraiment ressenti »

« Tu devrais les prévenir quand même. Pas seulement Harold. Astrid aussi. Tant qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard »

« Comment ça trop tard ? » - lui demanda Stoïck perplexe.

Gueulfor soupira en se disant que son meilleur amis avait toujours eu pour certaines choses un sérieux problème de vue. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils, il persistait encore à être carrément aveugle.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était certes rien passé de vraiment sérieux entre Harold et Astrid.

Toutefois, l'amputé était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils arrangent ça.

… _**à suivre**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady:** Tu vas probablement croire que je suis encore grippée (mais je t'assure que non), lorsque tu vas lire ces quelques mots: Pour une fois, je vais répondre à ta question!

Enfin du moins, en partie! Alors ne te précipites pas trop vite sur la caisse de champagne!

Le truc, c'est que le mystère tournant autour d'Harold et Astrid depuis le chapitre précédent concerne bien plus que de simples sentiments amoureux réciproques.

Il s'agit en réalité de quelque chose de bien plus conséquent.

**alittlebutterfly:** Je suis ravie de constater que la mystérieuse conversation entre Gueulfor et Stoïck a fait l'effet souhaité.

C'est-à-dire rendre les lecteurs assez frustrés! Les faire se triturer les méninges!

Nyark! Nyark! Nyark!

Oui je sais, je suis une grosse sadique!

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les prochains chapitre vont révéler pas mal de choses.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire - enfin du moins lorsque j'aurais terminé cette histoire, et surtout si je la finie (ce que j'espère autant que vous) - une nouvelle fic sur HTTYD racontant cette fois-ci la vie d'Harold après son bannissement. Une Prequel à "La Prophétie des Dragons" quoi!**

**Et, si je vous en parle chers lecteurs, c'est parce que j'aimerai assez avoir votre avis là dessus.**

**En fait, la mise au monde de cette prochaine fiction dépendra de ce que vous m'en direz.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le drakkar beurkien était reparti de Rix en milieu de matinée. Et le reste de la journée avait été plutôt calme. Hormis peut-être le sévère passage à tabac des jumeaux par Astrid.

À présent, la nuit était tombée sur l'océan mais, une tempête s'y était à l'inverse levée.

Et bien que les Vikings étaient très rarement préoccupés par les orages marins, le tangage du navire faisait quand même rouspéter Varek qui ne parvenait pas à lire correctement à cause du va et vient incessant de la lanterne accrochée au-dessus de lui.

« De toutes façons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête, encore et encore, avec cette foutue prophétie indigne d'intérêt. Et surtout pourquoi t'as besoin de lumière pour la lire dans la mesure où, tu la connais tellement par chœur, que tu la récites même dans ton sommeil ! Ponctuation comprise ! » - lui reprocha Rustik passablement cynique.

Le Jorgenson était assis un peu plus loin sur sa couchette, le dos appuyé contre le mur et, visiblement occupé à astiquer sa masse.

« Le fait d'avoir les choses bien sous les yeux permet, dans la plupart des cas, de mieux percer leurs mystères » - répliqua l'Ingerman.

« On a vu ! Ça fait des jours que tu t'énerves tout seul avec ces quelques lignes et, le petit futé que tu es censé être, ne semble toujours pas y avoir comprit grand-chose ! »

« Détrompe-toi ! j'en ai peut-être comprit plus que tu ne l'imagines Rustik ! » - se défendit Varek, mais sans pour autant s'énerver.

Quant à son interlocuteur, il haussa les sourcils de surprise suite à cette réponse.

« Dites… Vous pourriez parler un peu moins fort » - leur fit faiblement la voix de Kranedur, assis dos à dos avec sa jumelle, tenant tous deux un bloc de glace sur leurs têtes.

On pouvait également distinguer quelques écorchures et bleus sur leurs bras exposés à l'air libre.

Astrid n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte avec eux.

« Ça vous apprendra à vous imaginer et à raconter n'importe quoi » - les sermonna l'Ingerman.

« Kamikazi n'a pas été cool avec nous sur ce coup-là. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller tout balancer à Astrid » - geignit Kognedur.

« Vous auriez préféré qu'elle aille plutôt tout dire à Harold, au moins ? Si ça avait été le cas, vous ne seriez sans doute pas là à pleurnicher. Il vous aurait sûrement attaché à un poteau en pleine nature à la merci de dragons affamés »

« Et à tout bien réfléchit, je crois qu'on aurait préféré ce châtiment » - lança Kranedur.

« Complètement maboules » - souffla Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel, juste avant que la porte de la cabine ne s'ouvre.

Les jumeaux crièrent un « AH ! » effrayé puis, ils se prirent aussitôt après leurs têtes entre leurs mains en gémissant en chœur un « Oh, ma tête... »

« C'est quoi cette réaction ?! Vous avez autre chose à vous reprocher ? » - les interpella Astrid – toujours sur le pas de la porte et la main sur la poignée – à la fois interloquée et suspicieuse.

« Non ! Non ! » - s'empressèrent-ils de répondre en remettant délicatement leurs morceaux de glace sur leurs fronts, et de continuer à se laisser mourir.

L'Hofferson les considéra un moment d'un air mélangeant consternation et méfiance, avant de soupirer et de demander à l'attention générale :

« Harold n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Comme tu peux le constater, il n'est pas là. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas revu depuis que la tempête s'est levée » - souligna Varek.

« Ça veut donc dire qu'il va falloir que je descende dans la cale » - ronchonna t-elle.

« J'en ai bien peur. Mais, pourquoi tu le cherches ? » - la questionna l'Ingerman qui remarqua l'étrange réaction de Rustik.

Celui-ci semblait curieusement partagé entre la colère et l'effroi qu'il cherchait tant bien que mal à dissimuler.

« En fait, c'est plutôt le Chef et Gueulfor qui veulent lui parler » - répondit Astrid.

« Moi, je dirai d'abord Gueulfor qui ira ensuite faire un rapport au Chef » - intervint faiblement Kranedur.

« Ouais – convint sa jumelle. On est peut-être idiots mais, on ne l'est pas au point de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Harold n'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole au Chef depuis qu'il est avec nous »

Après quoi, un silence très pesant et très tendu s'était installé car, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner l'origine de l'indifférence totale dont faisait preuve Harold à l'égard de son père. Ou bien de son extrême froideur faciale à chaque fois que son regard tombait pas accident sur son géniteur.

« Bon… Bah… Il ne me reste plus qu'à descendre » - lâcha doucement Astrid en se raclant à moitié la gorge, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_La mer déchaînée, la pluie agressive, la foudre déchirant le ciel noir, le vent mordant, et l'eau glaciale, selon lui, à chaque fois qu'il était frappé par une vague dans cette malheureuse petite barque qu'il tentait comme il pouvait de maintenir à flots._

_Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pour quelle raison luttait-il encore ?_

_On l'avait ignoré, humilié et rejeté toute sa vie. Puis, une fois qu'on en a eu assez de lui, on l'avait, pour ainsi dire, condamné à mort._

_Oui ! C'était ça ! Une exécution !_

_Donc, pourquoi continuait-il de se débattre, alors qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il s'en sorte ? Par instinct de survie probablement._

_Mais à quoi bon ? _

_Il était fichu de toutes manières ! Depuis le jour même de sa naissance par ailleurs !_

_On le lui avait assez répété qu'il avait faillit ne pas survivre parce qu'il était né trop tôt, et qu'il était d'ors et déjà petit et faible. En d'autres termes, qu'il ne servait déjà à rien hormis à créer des ennuis et donner des soucis._

_Et ce fut sans doute à cause de toutes ces pensées mélancoliques qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'une violente vague eut complètement retourné la barque._

_À la place, il s'était laissé coulé mais, avait gardé les yeux ouverts sous l'eau pour observer la surface agitée de laquelle il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de chercher à remonter quant le besoin d'oxygène avait sérieusement commencé à se faire désirer._

_Il s'était juste… résigner._

_« HAROLD ! » - entendit-il subitement une voix familière crier sur un léger fond d'écho._

_Cette « **voix** » qu'il avait toujours chérit et, qui avait toujours eut le don de le faire se sentir vivant chaque fois qu'elle était parvenue à ses oreilles._

_« HAROLD ! » - l'entendit-il de nouveau l'appeler, tout en se sentant brusquement remonter vers la surface._

_Puis, il revint dans le monde réel._

Un cauchemar ! Cela avait juste été un cauchemar duquel une Astrid, visiblement inquiète, l'avait extirpé en le réveillant.

Il soupira lourdement en se passant les deux mains sur son visage, avant que la jeune fille ne lui demanda doucement :

« Harold, ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que ça va – lui répondit-il plutôt mollement. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Tu avais le sommeil très agité »

« C'était juste un cauchemar. Tout le monde en fait »

« Oui mais, en général, quand on en fait c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas »

Harold soupira de nouveau très lourdement, en se disant qu'il valait mieux avouer tout de suite à Astrid ce qui le tracassait parce que, de toutes manières, elle l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

Alors, autant gagner du temps.

« C'est juste que je déteste les tempêtes en mer. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs » - lâcha t-il en se redressant en position assise.

« Comment ça ? »- insista t-elle perplexe car, elle ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait référence.

Sur Beurk, il n'était jamais allé avec aucun bateau. Déjà que son père lui interdisait plus des trois quarts du temps de sortir de leur maison. Sauf, pour aller travailler à la forge.

« Disons que, lorsque l'on se trouve sur un grand drakkar avec plein de monde et d'endroits pour s'abriter, un orage marin ne marque pas de la même façon que lorsque l'on est seul, dans une petite barque, au milieu de nul part » - expliqua t-il, sans étrangement beaucoup d'émotion, malgré ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Astrid se sentie soudainement comme foudroyée en plein cœur car, elle avait cette fois-ci comprit de quoi il parlait.

Mais quelle conne elle pouvait faire des fois !

Elle était certes la première à dire qu'il valait mieux éviter de questionner Harold sur son bannissement, et pourtant, malgré ça, elle était aussi la première à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Cette maudite tempête lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs, et elle, comme une véritable écervelée, elle avait bien remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se jeta à son cou avec assez de force pour le faire basculer à l'arrière.

Résultat, il s'était retrouvé sur la dos, avec elle allongée sur lui, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup quand il fut stopper dans son élan au moment où il sentit son cou s'humidifier, ainsi qu'Astrid prise de tremblements.

« Attends ! Tu pleures là ?! C'est moi qui aie fait un cauchemar, et c'est toi qui pleures ! » - s'étonna t-il.

« Pardon... » - sanglota t-elle.

« Pardon de quoi ? » - lui demanda t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille, avant de se redresser de nouveau en position assise avec l'aide de son autre bras, et avec elle toujours accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« D'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs »

« Eh ! Je te rappelle que je faisais un cauchemar. Ils étaient déjà réveillés »

« Alors, excuse-moi d'avoir insisté pour savoir, alors que tu ne voulais pas en parler »

« D'accord, mais pas la peine non plus que tu te rendes malade comme ça »

Il eut pour seule réponse un fort reniflement, pendant qu'elle calait plus confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de jeune homme, alors qu'elle était toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux, et avait aussi toujours ses bras autour de son cou.

Il s'écoula ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Harold se décide à réagir voyant qu'elle même ne le faisait pas.

«Euh… Astrid » - l'appela t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse.

« Astrid » - insista t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Et, il comprit pourquoi en notant la respiration sereine de la jeune fille. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie.

Et ben ! Si c'était pas curieux ça ! Surtout vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

* * *

La première chose qu'Astrid se dit lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller, c'était qu'elle avait vraiment fait un très étrange rêve. Et qui pourtant, lui avait paru si réel.

Curieusement, plus son esprit et son corps s'éveillaient, plus elle trouvait qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre.

Tout d'abord, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud, mais aussi de doux, en bas de son dos. Puis, carrément tout son corps pressé contre un élément dur, mais cependant pas assez pour être un mur.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'« élément » en question respirait qu'elle émergea complètement et commença aussi à paniquer.

Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, mais ne vit rien de bien distinct dans l'immédiat car, la pièce était assez sombre malgré la lumière émanant d'une lanterne allumée. Il fallut donc quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'accoutumer, et pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à une clavicule que le premiers boutons ouverts d'une chemise rouge exhibaient délicieusement.

Elle leva alors légèrement son regard pour constater que cette jolie pièce anatomique appartenait à Harold encore endormi.

Elle sentit d'un coup son cœur battre si fort qu'elle crut bien qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle comprit que la chose chaude et douce qu'elle sentait dans le bas de son dos était en fait la main du jeune homme qui s'était faufilée sous son maillot.

D'ailleurs, elle devait être devenue si rouge qu'elle devait probablement luire dans le noir absolu.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas rêvé, et c'était bêtement endormie sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et puis, elle se demandait surtout combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas remontée de la cale.

Oh ses Dieux ! Il risquait d'y avoir encore pas mal de commérages dans l'air.

Il fallait donc qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite s'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Elle commença donc par tout doucement repousser la couverture qui les couvrait mais, elle stoppa aussi sec son geste en sentant l'absence totale de sa jupe.

Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus non plus ses bottes et ses épaulettes. Mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas grillé tout de suite.

Comment diable était-ce arrivé ?

Ce n'était quand même pas Harold qui…

« Bien dormi ? » - bailla justement la voix de ce dernier tout en la serrant davantage contre lui à la manière d'un gamin avec son doudou.

Quant à Astrid, elle fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient nettement accrus à cause du fait que par le renforcement de son étreinte, Harold avait encore plus passé sa main sous le haut de la jeune fille qui parvint tout de même à articuler :

« Euh… Harold ? Ma jupe ? Mes épaul... »

« Ne m'en veux pas mais, je t'ai débarrassé de quelques trucs que j'ai jugé potentiellement dangereux pour nous deux et notre sommeil »

« Ah... » - se contenta t-elle de souffler faiblement car, en vérité, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait l'approuver ou bien le frapper pour l'avoir à moitié déshabillé sans lui demander son avis.

« Et combien de temps exactement s'est-il écoulé depuis que je me suis endormie ? » - parvint-elle tout de même à l'interroger par la suite.

« Probablement toute la nuit, puisque la tempête est passée, et que j'entends aussi d'ici le vacarme habituel d'une journée viking sur le pont d'un drakkar en pleine mer »

Après avoir prêté quelque secondes d'attention à son environnement, Astrid se rendit compte qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Diantre ! Ne n'était pas pour l'arranger !

« En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai faim » - bailla t-il de nouveau en la lâchant enfin pour pouvoir s'étirer.

Et, elle en fut quelque part à la fois déçue et soulagée de ne plus avoir l'appétissante clavicule d'Harold sous le nez pour laquelle elle s'était sentie l'envie grandissante de la dévorer en guise de petit-déjeuné.

* * *

Astrid remontait tranquillement de la cale sans Harold – ce dernier lui ayant dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de l'attendre pour aller manger – lorsqu'elle croisa Gueulfor qui eut une très curieuse expression en la voyant.

« Tiens ! Bonjour Gueulfor ! » - le salua t-elle amicalement.

Mais, elle n'eut pour seule réponse que l'amputé ne l'agrippe par un bras, et ne l'entraîne dans la direction opposée de celle où elle était arrivée.

« Qu… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » - bégaya t-elle complètement hébétée par la réaction du forgeron.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit toujours pas, et la poussa dans la première cabine qui s'était présentée, après s'être bien entendu assuré qu'elle était vide.

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il se décida à parler :

« Je vais te poser cette simple question Astrid. Et je veux également que tu me réponde la vérité : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste entre toi et Harold ? » - l'interrogea t-il d'un air et d'un ton d'inquisiteur.

Non mais ! Elle rêvait là ! Voilà qui lui aussi il s'y mettait ! »

« Mais il n'y a rien ! » - répliqua t-elle passablement outrée.

« Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier soir lorsque je vous ai trouvé paisiblement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre »

« Et alors ? » - s'irrita t-elle de plus belle en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

Gueulfor soupira d'un air fatigué.

« Écoute Astrid, je ne cherche pas à vous faire des ennuis à toi et Harold. C'est même tout le contraire. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir la nature exacte de votre relation » - déclara t-il en s'étant aussi nettement radouci.

Quant à l'Hofferson, elle était complètement barrée. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à voir où il voulait en venir.

« C'est parce qu'Harold est un exilé que tu dis ça ? Tu as peur qu'une relation amoureuse entre nous ne nous mette dans le pétrin ? » - suggéra t-elle.

« À dire vrai, je pense que se serait plus vos parents que vous que seraient dans le pétrin. Déjà que tu leur en a évité un sacré en rejetant toutes les demandes en mariage que tu as eu ces dernières années »

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! » - commença t-elle à perdre patience.

Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de répondre car, il entendirent aussitôt après plusieurs voix hurler :

« DRAGONS ! DRAGONS ! »

Ils sortirent de la cabine en grande hâte, et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusque sur le pont où ils eurent la grande surprise d'y trouver tout le monde penché au bastingage, plutôt que le regard en l'air.

Apparemment, la menace ne venait pas du ciel mais de la mer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » - interrogea Stoïck arrivé à son tour sur les lieux.

« Des dragons marins Chef ! - lui répondit l'un des vikings. Ils tournent autour de nous, mais ne semblent pas vouloir nous attaquer »

« Comment ?! » - s'écrièrent à la fois Stoïck, Gueulfor et Astrid complètement ahuris, en se précipitant vers le bastingage pour observer eux aussi leurs invités surprise.

Et, ils pouvaient effectivement voir plusieurs Ebouillantueurs et Horreurs des Mers rôder autour du drakkar, ou bien passer et repasser en dessous.

« C'est vraiment étrange » - lâcha Gueulfor.

« Peut-être qu'ils chassent quelque chose qui se trouve en dessous de nous » - avança Rustik.

« Je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air de chasser. Et puis, les sons qu'ils émettent sont vraiment inhabituels » - fit Varek songeur.

« Ouais ! Même à ce niveau là, ils n'ont pas l'air menaçants » - convint Kognedur.

« Dommage » - geignit son jumeau.

Ce mystérieux spectacle dura encore quelques instants puis, les dragons repartir dans les profondeurs marines comme ils en étaient venus.

« Alors ça, je ne sais pas si se sont les Dieux qui nous ont fait une blague. Mais en tout cas, elle était vraiment particulière » - plaisanta à moitié Gueulfor en étant encore un peu cependant sous le choc.

**… à suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment (en boucle) désolée pour cette looonnngue attente.**

**Enfin du moins, par rapport à d'habitude.**

**D'autant plus que je n'ai aucune excuse. Juste une grosse flemme...**

**Et oui, ça m'arrive des fois...("Soupir lourd" parce que je déteste quand ça me fait ça)**

**Il y a des fois où je vais écrire non-stop pendant des heures! Puis, i l'extrême inverse, d'autres fois où je vais souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche pendant des semaines!**

**Allez savoir pourquoi... " nouveau lourd soupir"**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le restant du voyage du drakkar beurkien s'était déroulé sans aucun autre incident.

Toutefois, les passagers étaient restés encore un bon moment assez choqués par ce à quoi ils avaient assisté.

Ils avaient entendu, certes, parler de comportement étrange de dragons à divers endroits de l'archipel mais, n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça.

Mais là, de l'avoir vu de leur propre yeux, ça leur avait en quelques sortes collé une bonne gifle mentale car, après tout, ça avait été des plus contradictoires à ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu des dragons.

Et si tout le monde étaient encore légèrement soufflés , Varek lui, était sur un petit nuage.

Cette soi-disant « _Blague des Dieux_ » était en fait à ses yeux un véritable cadeau. C'était là, pour lui du moins, la preuve que les Vikings étaient loin de tout savoir sur les dragons. Contrairement à ce que les pro-Börk proclamaient.

L'Ingerman avait même harcelé durant quasiment toute la matinée le Chef pour que de nouvelles études, cette fois plus poussées, soient faites sur le comportement des dragons. Et Stoïck avait bien eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Mais, il lui promit tout de même d'y réfléchir une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé avec cette mission.

Leur navire était dorénavant accosté au quai de Dratz mais, ils n'avaient cependant pas encore débarqué, à l'exception d'Harold, car ce dernier leur avait expliqué que les Dratziens se méfiaient des étrangers comme de la peste et que donc, il valait mieux le laisser leur parler d'abord dans le mesure où ils le connaissaient bien.

Ça avait même d'ailleurs étonné tout le monde qu'Harold soit aussi proche d'un autre clan que celui de Pwish. Et il devait y être même encore plus à cause du fait qu'il leur à également révélé que c'était sur cette île qui vivait son maître d'armes.

Par conséquent, l'Haddock avait dû passer pas mal de temps sur Dratz au cours de ces cinq dernières années.

À présent, ils étaient tous accoudés au bastingage à observer, un peu plus loin, Harold qui parlait avec un homme – probablement le Chef en compagnie de plusieurs de ses hommes – d'une façon plus ou moins curieuse. En effet, les deux principaux interlocuteurs avaient l'air de deux conspirateurs.

Ils parlaient apparemment à voix la plus basse possible et leurs visages assez proches.

Mais ce qui était surtout curieux, c'était les différentes expressions faciales par lesquelles le Chef de Dratz était passé.

Tout d'abord, lorsque les Beurkiens avaient accosté à son quai, il avait eu l'air énervé. Puis, il était passé à surprit en voyant Harold qui l'avait fait passé petit à petit anxieux au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait la situation.

Et bien que personne sur le drakkar ne s'étaient parlés, ni même échangés le moindre regard, il était clair que beaucoup trouvaient ça assez étrange. D'autant plus qu'à la fin de leur discussion, il prit tout à coup une expression plutôt neutre, avant qu'Harold ne se retourne et ne leur fasse signe qu'ils pouvaient débarquer.

Stoïck s'avança alors vers son homologue dratzien pour le saluer comme le voulait l'usage.

« Je suis Priam le Sage, Chef de Dartz – lui lança t-il justement. Et je m'excuse pour ce premier accueil des plus froid mais, Harold vous a certainement expliqué que nous sommes du genre assez méfiants ici »

Priam était un grand gaillard ayant l'air de tourné autour du mètre quatre vingt dix.

Cependant, il n'était pas aussi baraqué que pouvaient l'être Stoïck et Erg. Il avait aussi une barbe courte et les cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnants, de même qu'un regard bleu perçant.

« Ce n'est rien – le rasséréna Stoïck. Et puis, si moi aussi je voyais du jour au lendemain un navire sorti de nul part accosté sur mon île, je crois bien que moi aussi je me montrerai méfiant »

« Harold m'a vite fait expliqué les raisons de votre voyage jusqu'ici. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas vous êtes d'une grande aide car, nous n'avons jamais à faire ni aux Exilés ni aux Berserks »

« Comment se fait-il ? - s'étonna Gueulfor. Je veux dire comme ces deux clans ont tendance à aller ennuyer un peu tout le monde »

« Et bien, pas nous en tout cas. C'est probablement parce que nous sommes assez isolés par rapport aux autres îles et que, nous n'avons rien non plus susceptible de les intéresser »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Non. C'est juste une idée comme ça »

Ils sursautèrent tous légèrement lorsqu'ils entendirent soudain une voix masculine, sortie de nul part, s'écrier avec entrain :

« Harold mon pote ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver vers eux, en courant à moitié, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans.

« Je vous présente mon fils Erik ! - leur annonça Priam. Erik, voici Stoïck la Brute, Chef de Beurk ! » - fit-il ensuite à l'adresse du nouveau venu.

Le dénommé Erik avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, ainsi que yeux bleus perçants que son père, qui se firent glaciales après avoir entendu le nom de leur visiteur.

Et comme, il avait de suite manifester son affection pour l'Haddock fils, il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de cette soudaine froideur.

« Alors comme ça c'est vous le « **père** » d'Harold – lança t-il à l'égard de Stoïck d'une voix qui fit se raidir ce dernier car, elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'avait prise son fils la seule et unique fois où il lui avait adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient réunis.

L'ancien héritier de Beuk soupira d'ailleurs légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper l'autre jeune par le bras et de l'entraîner avec lui – sans doute pour lui éviter d'embarrasser davantage Priam – en déclamant :

« Je fonce voir Haldor ! Tu viens avec moi Erik ? »

À vrai dire, la question était plutôt rhétorique puisqu'il semblait ne pas trop lui laisser le choix sous les yeux hagards de quasiment tout le monde.

Le Maître des lieux se racla la gorge, avant de déclarer :

« Comme je me doute que votre voyage à dû être éreintant, surtout avec la tempête de la nuit dernière, mes hommes vont vous montrer où vous aller pouvoir vous détendre et vous revigorer un peu. Je sais que l'usage voudrait que je m'occupe un peu plus personnellement de vous mais, malheureusement, vous êtes tombés un mauvais jour. J'ai pas mal de chose à gérer aujourd'hui »

« Faut dire aussi qu'on débarqués un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe » - commenta Gueulfor mi-sérieux mi-ironique.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un groupe de beurkiens composé de Stoïck, Gueulfor, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux s'étaient installé autour d'une table au fond de la taverne de Dratz.

Leurs compatriotes avaient préféré retourner sur leur drakkar pour la même raison que le petit groupe était plus ou moins tendu à cause de l'ambiance.

Les Dratziens ne semblaient pas vouloir leur adresser la parole. Et lorsqu'ils le faisaient – parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix – ils étaient certes polis mais cependant, la froideur qui se dégageaient d'eux était repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils nous snobent comme ça ! On ne leur a rien fait que je sache ! » - s'indigna Kranedur.

« À eux non ! Mais à Harold oui ! - lança Varek. Enfin, pour ma part, je pense que leur attitude envers nous est en relation avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un lien très étroit avec ce clan »

« En même temps, c'est un peu normal si son maître d'arme est d'ici. Un entraînement au combat ne se fait pas en un jour. Harold a dû passé plusieurs années d'affilées sur cette île. Et il a donc eu largement le temps de créer des liens solides avec les habitants » - fit Rustik.

« D'accord mais, il y a aussi quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement des Dratziens en général. Pas seulement avec nous » - ajouta l'Ingerman.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent comme s'il lui était subitement poussé une seconde tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi mon garçon » - l'invita à développer Stoïck.

« Et bien, comme Harold nous l'a lui-même bien précisé, les Dratziens se méfient des étrangers comme de la peste. Hors, il me semble que c'était loin d'être le cas il y a encore quelques années. Je trouve donc très curieux ce changement radical d'attitude »

« Maintenant que tu le dis – parut réfléchir Gueulfor. Il est vrai que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne connaissait pas les Dratziens personnellement mais, on en entendait toutefois souvent parler. Sauf, ces dernières années. Un peu comme s'ils cherchaient à se faire oublier. Chose réussie d'ailleurs parce qu'ils m'étaient complètement sortis de la tête »

« Exactement ! - s'exclama Varek. Ils ont apparemment coupé tous liens avec tous les autres clans, auxquels ils ne semblent plus faire confiance non plus. Et je me permet aussi de vous rappeler la très intrigante scène de ce matin sur le port. Pour moi, c'est clair ! Ils ont quelque chose à cacher ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient à cacher à ton avis ? » - lui demanda un Rustik passablement sceptique.

« Aucune idée. Mais pour qu'ils agissent de cette manière là, ça doit être quelque chose de conséquent »

« En tout cas, quoiqu'ils aient à cacher, une chose est sûre : Harold sait de quoi il s'agit ! » - lança Gueulfor.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde se jeta des regards en biais.

Ce garçon n'avait décidément pas fini de les surprendre, et de les faire aussi s'interroger.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais, à moi, toute cette conversation m'a donné la sérieuse envie d'aller fouiner un peu déclara ! - Kranedur avec malice.

« Ouais ! Excellente idée Frangin ! » - approuva clairement sa sœur.

« C'est absolument hors de question ! - les réprimanda sévèrement Stoïck en leur lançant son plus beau regard menaçant. Déjà qu'ils ne nous aiment pas ! Alors n'allez pas provoquer notre lynchage sur la place publique ! »

« Sans parler de la honte et du déshonneur lancés sur la famille Thorston » - ajouta Varek.

« Je sais que ce que je vais demander n'a absolument rien à voir avec le sujet mais : Quelqu'un sait où est Astrid ? » - interrogea Gueulfor subitement inquiet.

« Partie faire le tour des commerces » - lui répondit Kognedur.

« Pourquoi faire ? » - s'étonna Rustik.

« Alors là, tu me poses une colle, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas du tout dit pourquoi »

* * *

Astrid ressortie de la boutique en étant à la fois satisfaite, parce qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait mais aussi passablement décontenancée à cause de ce que le vendeur lui avait conseillé d'acheter.

D'ailleurs, elle avait même trouvé étrange la plupart des choses de ce magasin. C'était assez… inhabituel pour des vikings.

Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas bizarre sur cette île ?

Surtout l'attitude de ses habitants.

Quand ils ne méprisaient pas les beurkiens qu'ils croisaient avec les yeux, ils se parlaient entre-eux et se hâtaient à droite et à gauche comme des voleurs. Un peu comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs « invités » sachent.

Et à dire vrai, ça fichait froid dans le dos à Astrid.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! En parlant d'essayer de filer ni vu ni connu ! » - se dit-elle en souriant intérieurement lorsqu'elle aperçut, un peu plus loin, Harold semblant se diriger vers la sortie du village menant tout droit dans la forêt.

Bon lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait se comporter aussi énigmatiquement, et commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas sur cette île qu'il avait apprit à se prendre pour une anguille.

Mais s'il croyait que cette fois-ci que ça allait se passer comme sur Rix ! Qu'elle allait le laisser glisser entre les mailles du filet !

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se lança à sa poursuite en espérant le rattraper très rapidement car, elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux et que, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était perdue dans une forêt ça avait faillit très mal se terminer pour elle.

La course poursuite dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à une espèce de petite clairière, où Harold s'était apparemment volatilisé.

Elle semblait également ne pas être très loin d'une falaise car, Astrid entendait par moment le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la paroi.

« HAROLD ? » - appela t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

« HAROLD ? » - appela t-elle de nouveau, avant d'avoir le sursaut de sa vie à cause d'une voix venant soudainement de derrière elle.

« Dis, c'est devenu une manie chez toi de filer les gens ? Où c'est juste avec moi ? » - lança un ton sarcastique reconnaissable entre mille.

Elle fit volte-face, une main sur son cœur tambourinant, pour se retrouver face à un Harold dépourvu de la moindre émotion faciale malgré le ton qu'il venait de prendre.

« Bon sang Harold ! Si tu veux me tuer : Fais comme tout le monde ! Avec un bon coup de couteau dans le dos ! » - lui reprocha t-elle vivement.

« Loin de moi cette idée. Néanmoins, ça ne répond pas à ma question »

« Je ne te suivais pas vraiment ! Je voulais juste te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

« Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? » - répéta l'Haddock surprit.

« Bon ! Je sais que je suis grave en retard, mais... »

« T'étais pas obligée de dépenser ton argent pour moi Astrid – la coupa t-il. Ni même Kognedur, Gueulfor et mon père d'ailleurs »

« Ce n'est pas par obligation qu'on l'a fait. On en a avait vraiment envie » - lui assura t-elle en décrochant de sa ceinture un petit paquet qu'elle mit ensuite dans ses mains.

« Bah… Merci alors – souffla t-il. Je suppose que tu préférerais que je l'ouvre maintenant »

« Assez oui »

Harold ouvrit alors le petit paquet duquel il sortit doucement, tenu entre son pouce et son index, un cordon de cuir au bout duquel pendait un petit cristal vert. C'était un pendentif en fait.

« D'après le vendeur, c'est supposé être un porte-bonheur. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait décidé d'en vendre que très récemment, et que donc, il était sûr que tu n'en avais pas – lui expliqua Astrid, avant d'ajouter : Par contre, ne va pas croire que j'ai prit du vert par rapport à tes yeux. C'est juste que Varek m'a dit une fois que le vert était dans certaines autres cultures une couleur porte chance. En particulier chez les Celtes »

« Effectivement. J'en ai moi-même entendu parler » - lui confirma t-il.

« Bon, je sais que ça ne vaut pas le cadeau de Gueulfor et du Chef, et que... »

« C'est l'attention qui compte Astrid. Pas le cadeau » - la rassura Harold avec un doux sourire.

Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose à redire à cet argument.

« Puisque c'est toi qui me l'a offert... » - ajouta t-il en lui tendant.

Et elle fut passablement amusée par sa demande, et eut même un petit rire.

Elle prit alors le pendentif, et lui passa autour du cou, en sentant son cœur battre de nouveau la chamade et le rouge lui monter aux joues, à cause de la proximité soudaine de leurs visages.

Elle éprouvait également subitement pour les lèvres du jeune homme – qu'elle avait déjà goûté et trouvé délicieuses – la même envie que pour sa clavicule le matin même.

Oh Freya ! Elle détestait et aimait en même temps cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle !

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de céder aux caprices de ses envies, à cause du changement brusque de l'attitude d'Harold.

Il s'était mit, apparemment sans raison, à regarder vivement de tous les côtés l'air vraiment préoccupé.

« Merde ! » - l'entendit-elle jurer entre ses dents.

« Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » - lui demanda t-elle à la fois perdue et inquiète.

« Faut pas qu'on reste là ! » - déclara t-il abruptement en saisissant une des mains de la jeune femme.

Sans doute pour la forcer à le suivre.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard !

À peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que des dizaines d'hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, arrivèrent à leur tour dans la clairière par tous les côtés. Les encerclant et piégeant donc de toutes parts.

Astrid n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Chef de file comme étant Dagur le Dérangé.

« Re-Merde ! » - entendit-elle de nouveau jurer Harold qui avait l'air de l'avoir vraiment mauvaise.

Être coincé par des Berserks au beau milieu d'un forêt inconnue rappelait à l'Hofferson de très mauvais souvenirs.

Le seule différence, c'était qu'Harold était là depuis le départ, et la maintenait bien fermement derrière lui de manière surprotectrice.

« Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? - lança jovialement l'autre taré de Dagur. Que Loki me pince ! Je dois rêver ! Est-ce bien toi Harold ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dagur ? » - lui demanda, plutôt lui cracha, ce dernier.

Mais l'interpellé ignora royalement la question.

« Tu sais, j'ai été très peiné quand j'ai appris que ton père t'avait banni. Je pensais ne jamais revoir la pauvre petite chose que tu étais. Mais voilà que tu es en vie et tout transformé. Regarde-toi à présent ! Tu es devenu un homme ! Et tu dois être aussi un sacré bourreau des cœurs ! N'ai-je pas raison la Mademoiselle blondinette qu'il cache jalousement dans son dos ? » - finit le Chef Berserk de palabrer en s'adressant à Astrid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » - insista encore plus férocement Harold.

« De vous ? Rien ! Notre rencontre est juste un hasard. À dire vrai, on cherche quelque chose de totalement différent »

À peine eut-il achever sa phrase que, l'étrange vieillard se tenant non loin de lui, se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

« Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que le vieux bouc va me clapser dans les pattes ! - s'indigna le Dérangé. J'avais bien dit à Alvin qu'il allait me gêner ! « Prends-le avec toi ! Il pourrait avoir des visions plus précises une fois sur place ! » qu'il m'avait dit ! »

« Et, je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer » - avança timidement un de ses hommes.

« Ah oui ? » - s'étonna légèrement Dagur.

« Par tous les Dieux » - souffla le vieillard, apparemment revenu dans le monde réel, et l'air complètement ahuri en fixant curieusement Harold.

« Je te préviens ! Si tu me sors qu'on est pas sur la bonne île, je vais te... »

« Ce jeune homme... » - le coupa le voyant en lui désignant l'Haddock.

« Ben quoi ?! » - s'impatienta Dagur.

« Retiens ta respiration » - souffla sans prévenir Harold à Astrid.

« Quoi ? » - répliqua cette dernière complètement déstabilisée.

« Fait ce que je te dis » - insista t-il lourdement, alors qu'il descendait doucement une de ses mains vers l'un des étranges cylindres argentés, que tout le monde se demandait encore ce que c'était.

Il était clair qu'il profitait de la diversion provoqué par le vieillard pour tenter de les sortir de ce guêpier. Et elle fit donc ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans poser plus de questions.

Un fois qu'il eut atteint son objectif, elle le vit enclencher un étrange petit mécanisme et , à son immense surprise, un étrange gaz vert sorti du bout du cylindre, par lequel il furent très rapidement entourés, provoquant des exclamations choqués de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Elle sentit aussi Harold lui prendre brusquement la main et, se mettre à courir avec elle en dehors de cet étrange brouillard provoqué par lui.

Une fois qu'ils en furent sortis, il se retourna un bref instant, tendit le cylindre qu'il avait décroché de sa sangle vers le gaz, puis il enclencha un autre mécanisme qui le fit s'enflammer et exploser par endroit. S'ensuivit alors des cris de douleurs.

Astrid était complètement abasourdie par ce à quoi elle assistait. Sans compter qu'elle connaissait ça ! Elle avait déjà vu ça de nombreuses fois ! Et là, ça venait d'un humain !

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de lui demander comment il arrivait à le reproduire car, il s'était mit de nouveau à courir comme un dératé à travers la forêt en la traînant derrière lui.

Toutefois, il ne semblait pas aller dans la direction du village.

« HAROLD ?! OU EST-CE... » - le reste de sa question mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut, au travers des arbres, qu'il les amenait tout droit vers le bord d'une falaise.

« HAROLD ! » - hurla t-elle paniquée en tentant de le faire s'arrêter mais, il était trop fort pour elle.

« HAROLD ! » - s'époumona t-elle de nouveau constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

« Je sais ce que je fais ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » - lui lança t-il, alors que la chute imminente se rapprochait très dangereusement.

Et, une fois qu'ils furent à seulement un mètre du bord, Harold tira d'un coup la main d'Astrid qu'il tenait pour la rapprocher de lui.

Il passa ensuite son autre bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui, avant de sauter dans le vide avec elle hurlant de terreur.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer l'océan se trouvant bien plus bas car, une grande forme noire s'était subitement glissée dans son champ de vision. Et elle sentit aussitôt la chute s'arrêter une fois qu'ils atteignirent la dite forme.

« Excellent timing comme toujours Mon Grand ! » - entendit-elle Harold jubiler.

Elle se décida alors à regarder un peu plus autour d'elle

Elle était assise sur quelque chose en amazone, devant Harold qui la maintenait toujours fermement contre lui.

Elle aventura plus son regard pour constater avec horreur que ce quelque chose respirait, était recouvert d'écailles, et avait des ailes battant l'air à ce moment-là.

Elle regardant alors plus avant pour apercevoir, tournée vers elle, une tête reptilienne noire pourvue de deux grands yeux verts, qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

Elle savait ce que c'était mais, le mot désignant cette chose refusait de sortir.

« Je sais qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'on ait une invitée Mon Grand mais, on va devoir faire avec » - lança Harold d'un ton plutôt neutre.

_**...à suivre**_

* * *

**Note de Fin**

**Et oui! Le voilà enfin le plus attendu des personnages!**

**Et quoi de plus idéal que le chapitre N°13 pour le retour de l'Enfant de la Mort et de la Foudre!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Alvin était complètement sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Comment diable un truc pareil était possible ?!

Les Dieux avaient vraiment un très curieux sens de l'humour. Et des plus imprévisible qui plus est car, en ce qui concernait le Prince des Dragons, il s'était imaginé tout un tas de trucs mais, aucunement ça.

Remarque, en y réfléchissant bien, la bizarrerie des Dieux allait grandement leur facilité la tâche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » - lui demanda soudain Dagur avec une légère impatience.

« Tu parles d'un meneur ! Tu n'es pas très dégourdis ! Je pensais que c'était évident ! » - railla le Chef des Exilés, en se retenant d'éclater de nouveau de rire en observant de nouveau l'allure du Dérangé, ainsi que des autres membres du groupe de reconnaissance.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas ressortis complètement indemnes de l'explosion provoqué par Harold.

Avant de rire à gorge et poumons déployés, Alvin avait d'abord été assez décontenancé en les voyant revenir encore tout fumant, parsemés de traces de cendre et, leurs vêtements troués par endroits par ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures.

Dagur avait même encore une flammèche allumée au bout d'une des cornes de son casque, et une partie de la barbe du vieux devin avait prise congé.

« Je sais que c'est évident qu'on doit le faire sortir de son trou ! - répliqua le Dérangé piqué au vif. Mais la vraie question c'est : Comment ? Je te signale que, pour le moment, on a plus aucun dragon sous la main pour... »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Car, comme il a apparemment des liens étroits avec les Dratziens, je pense que les attaquer sera amplement suffisant ! »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Stoïck, Gueulfor, les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik étaient toujours à la taverne à s'ennuyer comme des rats morts.

« Je crois que je vais aller à la recherche d'Astrid » - souffla Kognedur à moitié affalée sur la table.

« Pas besoin. Tu sais déjà où elle est. C'est toi-même qui nous as dit qu'elle était partie faire les boutiques » - lui rappela Varek.

« Oui mais, elle a aussi dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait ici après et, ça fait déjà un bon moment. Donc, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu »

« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire car, malgré le fait que les gens d'ici ne semblent pas beaucoup nous apprécier, je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose sur cette île » - lança calmement Gueulfor.

Mais, à peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'un grand bruit d'explosion se fit entendre.

Bien entendu, ils se levèrent d'un bond et, se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Toutefois, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer au passage, l'étrange absence de surprise sur les visages des Dratziens.

Ils s'étaient aussi, certes, levés à vitesse grand « V » et dirigés tout droit vers l'extérieur mais, c'était le calme avec lequel il l'avaient exécuté et, aussi le fait qu'ils avaient tous empoignés leurs armes, qui avait interpellé les Beurkiens. Un peu comme s'ils s'y étaient attendus et savaient ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une bataille Dratziens contre Bannis et Berserks. Mais ce n'était là qu'un détail comparer à ce qu'ils virent d'autre. Des dragons ! Des dragons chevauchés par des humains semblant également défendre le village qui plus est !

« Di… Dites-moi qu'on est tous endormis et, qu'on fait tous le même rêve » - souffla Kranedur complètement estomaqué.

« Stoïck, dis-moi que tu vois la même chose que moi, histoire de m'assurer que je ne suis pas devenu fou » - lâcha Gueulfor à l'adresse de son amis qui ne répondit pas cependant.

À dire vrai, le Chef de Beurk était bien trop occupé à être à la fois figé sur place, la bouche pendante et, le regard écarquillé par ce à quoi il assistait.

D'ailleurs, ils ne remarquèrent même pas les deux berserks se précipitant vers leur groupe, leurs armes levées et prêtes à frapper.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent que lorsqu'ils sentirent passer de très près un dragon au-dessus d'eux et, saisir chacun de leurs assaillants avec ses pattes arrières et les soulever dans les airs. Mais pas bien haut toutefois et, en se mettant aussi à faire du surplace.

Ils levèrent alors la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique Cauchemar Monstrueux bleu et noir chevauché par un jeune homme qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Erik les toisant sévèrement.

« Vous dormez ou quoi ?! - les houspilla t-il dédaigneusement. Soit vous nous aidez, soit vous vous barrez ! Mais restez pas dans nos pattes ! On a pas que ça à faire pour le moment de vous surveiller comme des mômes ! »

Après quoi, lui et son dragon prirent leur envol avec leurs proies tentant comme elles pouvaient de se libérer.

« CHEF ! CHEF ! » - hurlèrent les beurkiens restés sur leur drakkar mais, qu'ils avaient quitté pour venir à la rencontre des leurs restés sur l'île.

« Chef, vous avez vu ?! Ils montent des dragons ! Comment est-ce possible ?! » - lança le premier arrivé devant Stoïck.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait mon Oncle ? On se barre ou on les aide comme l'a si gentiment proposé l'autre dingue au Cauchemar Monstrueux ? » - demanda Rustik.

Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait de complètement incensés sous leurs yeux, Stoïck fut le premier surprit par le fait qu'il arrivait encore à réfléchir.

D'autant plus qu 'il était à présent évident ce que les Dratziens cachaient aux autres tribus depuis quelques années.

« On va les aider ! - décida t-il. Car, plus vite nous serons débarrassés des Berserks et des Bannis, plus vite nous aurons des réponses à nos questions ! »

Bien que beaucoup grimacèrent à cette décision, ils obéirent tout de même sans discuter car, ils reconnaissaient cependant que leur chef n'avait pas tort.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent qu'à prêter mains fortes aux Dratziens qu'une poignée de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent plusieurs voix hurler :

« ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT ! ILS ONT UN OTAGE ! »

La foule se précipita alors vers le port d'où les sommations avaient été entendues.

Une fois sur place, les Beurkiens se frayèrent un passage vers le devant pour voir Alvin qui retenait une jeune fille blonde, d'environ vingt ans, sous la gorge de laquelle il appuyait un poignard.

« SIGRUN ! » - hurla Erik complètement affolé en atterrissant avec son dragon. TOI ! ÔTE IMMEDIATEMMENT TES SALES PATTES DE LÀ ! SINON, ... »

Avait-il commencé à menacer le Chef des Bannis mais, il fut coupé par son père :

« Du calme, mon Fils ! Écoutons d'abord leurs requêtes ! »

« Un viking plein de bon sens ! C'est rare ! » - lança Dagur mi-sincère mi-railleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » - demanda calmement Priam sans prêter attention aux paroles de l'autre taré.

« Faites pas l'innocent ! - s'agaça Alvin. Vous savez très bien ce qu'on veut ! Où plutôt QUI on veut ! »

Les Beurkiens tournèrent des regards perdus en direction des Dratziens des plus tendus dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Mais rien ne vint.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » - interrogea Stoïck à l'adresse de son confrère local.

« Stoïck ! - lança Alvin faussement ravi. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te remarquer car, après tout, tu es encore plus facilement repérable que moi ! Cependant, je dois t'avouer que je suis très surprit de te trouver ici à soutenir ton fils vu les circonstances ! »

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire se sentir les Beurkiens encore plus perdus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Co… Comment ça ? Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'Harold a à voir avec tout ça? » - bégaya nerveusement l'Haddock.

« Il n'a pas l'air au courant » - glissa Dagur à Alvin mais, toutefois assez fort pour que suffisamment de gens l'entendent.

Le Banni parut même réfléchir un bref instant, avant de regarder de nouveau Stoïck d'un air franchement hilare. Puis, de déclamer en riant à moitié :

« Et moi qui pensait que le fait que ton fils soit le Prince des Dragons était la honte ultime pour toi ! Et que, c'est pour ça que tu l'as banni ! »

Un bruit de métal se fit aussitôt entendre après ça.

C'était en fait les Beurkiens, sans exception, qui avaient laissé tomber leurs armes, la bouche pendante et, le regard écarquillé.

Ils étaient clairement en état de choc.

Ce qui fit, cette fois-ci, éclater de rire pour de bon Alvin.

Harold, le Prince des Dragons?! C'était quoi ce délire ?!

« Franchement Stoïck ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! » - se moqua t-il copieusement.

« Vas-y mollo quand même, parce que je te rappelle que nous, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on le sait. Alors pas de quoi faire trop les fiers non plus » - lui murmura Dagur.

« Je sais mais, dans le cas de Stoïck, c'est juste trop drôle ! - s'amusa le Bannis une dernière fois, avant de reprendre son sérieux : Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Notre seule revendication est Harold Haddock contre cette demoiselle ! À moins que la vie de son Altesse draconienne compte plus à vos yeux que celle de l'une des vôtres ! »

« Harold n'appartient pas seulement aux Dragons ! Il est aussi l'un des nôtres ! Alors, votre revendication vaut que dalle ! » - lui cracha avec mépris son propre otage.

Ce qui ne plus guère à Alvin qui tira avec rage sur les cheveux de sa captive, tout en maintenant son poignard sur sa gorge.

De son côté, Erik sembla voir rouge et, voulut s'élancer droit sur lui avec son dragon mais, son père l'en empêcha.

« Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air ma jolie ! Surtout vu la position dans laquelle tu te trouves ! » - lui susurra t-il dangereusement, avant qu'un bruit de sifflement, que les Vikings redoutaient d'entendre, ne se fasse justement entendre.

« FURIE NOCTURNE ! COUCHEZ-VOUS ! » - paniquèrent et s'exécutèrent la plupart des Beurkiens, Bannis et Berserks.

Sigrun profita de la distraction que ça avait provoqué chez son ravisseur pour s'extirper de son emprise et, aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Erik qui avait sauté de son dragon pour la réceptionner.

Après quoi, un dragon entièrement noir atterrit à son tour, avec à la fois vitesse et grâce, sur les quais.

Et les Beurkiens faillirent bien tomber à la renverse en voyant Harold bien tranquillement installé sur le dos de l'Enfant maléfique de la Mort et de la Foudre, avec en plus Astrid assise derrière lui.

« Ah ! Le Furie Nocturne ! - s'écria brutalement Dagur victorieux. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait un rôle important dans tout ce bazar ! Au fait Harold, tu me dois quasiment une tenue complète ! Et je tiens aussi à te préciser que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ton petit coup de pute de tout à l'heure ! »

« Oh, pauvre petit chou. Ça va t'empêcher de dormir, au moins ? » - railla l'interpellé avec son sarcasme habituel en descendant calmement de son dragon, avant d'aider sa passagère à faire de même.

« Ha… Harold ? - l'appela nerveusement son père. Dis-moi que cette histoire de Prince des Dragons est fausse. Que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans »

L'Haddock fils tourna alors un regard enragé vers son paternel que recula de plusieurs pas l'air effrayé, de même que tous les autres beurkiens, lorsqu'ils virent que les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus comme ceux des dragons.

Ils étaient toujours verts mais, encore plus prononcés et, luisaient même un peu comme ceux des chats. Et ses pupilles s'étaient aussi suffisamment rétractées pour ne faire plus qu'une fente noire.

Ce détail était d'ailleurs largement suffisant pour répondre à la question.

« Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?! - cracha Harold avec véhémence. Je te rappelle que ça fait cinq ans que tu m'as officiellement renié ! Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème ! »

« Hum… Hum – se racla la gorge Alvin. Excusez-moi d'interrompre cet émouvant échange Père/Fils mais, je te rappelle mon petit dragon qu'on est toujours là »

« Malheureusement – soupira l'interpellé, avant de continuer un peu plus sérieusement : Où on en était ? »

« Au moment où je m'apprêtais à dire que, d'un côté, c'était plus pratique que le Prince des Dragons soit un humain pour ne serait-ce communiquer plus facilement. Quoique, quant je vois ces yeux, j'ai comme un doute » - déclara tranquillement Alvin.

« Certes. Toutefois, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais venir bien gentiment avec vous ? »

« Harold ! Harold ! - parut s'amuser Dagur. Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu devrais penser un peu plus à tes lézards chéris avant de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Et toi, tu penses sincèrement que menacer mes dragons suffira à me faire plier ? Après tout, c'est pas comme si vous n'en aviez pas encore tué dans l'unique but de m'attirer ! »

« Pourtant, ça a bien marché la dernière fois qu'on en a capturé ! - contre-attaqua le Dérangé. Il a fallut que tu viennes avec ton précieux Furie Nocturne les secourir ! T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! »

« C'est vrai ! - reconnut Harold sans honte. Néanmoins, ce jour-là, vous m'avez paru bien désorientés contre à peine une centaine de dragons. Alors, je me demande bien comment vous pourriez vous en tirer face à des milliers, voire des centaines de milliers. Et encore, je n'inclut pas les alphas qui sont pour la plupart d'une taille titanesque. Un seul d'entre-eux est assez pour réduire à néant toute une armada sans trop se fatiguer »

Un gros malaise s'était soudainement installé.

D'ailleurs, les expressions hautaines d'Alvin et de Dagur s'étaient en un éclair transformées en quelque chose de plus effaré.

Il avait raison ! Il contrôlait les Dragons qui régnaient partout ! Aussi bien dans le ciel, que dans la mer, que sur la terre ! Et la pensée d'une attaque de centaines de milliers de dragons était une image des plus apocalyptique !

« Non, mon garçon ! Tu es bien trop gentil pour ça ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Sinon, tu aurais déjà rayé Beurk de la carte après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! » - lui lança Alvin avec un léger air de défi.

Les habitants de l'île fraîchement citée se raidirent d'effroi en percutant l'étendue des paroles du Traître. Que ce qu'il venait de déclarer aurait très bien pu se produire. Harold aurait effectivement pu anéantir son ancienne tribu en guise de représailles pour son bannissement et, aussi pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir auparavant.

Ils commencèrent alors à prendre conscience que, malgré son apparence inoffensive, qu'il avait entre les mains une puissance destructrice cauchemardesque.

« Et pourquoi je n'oserais pas ? - contre-attaqua Harold. Après tout, vous, vous ne vous en seriez pas formalisés une fois que vous m'auriez eu à votre merci car, c'était bien là votre plan ? Contrôler les Dragons à travers moi afin de conquérir toute l'Archipel. Et peut-être même plus qui sait »

« Cette maudite prophétie aurait dû préciser que le Prince des Dragons serait loin d'être idiot » - maugréa Alvin.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Votre plan était voué à se casser la gueule avant même d'être une idée. Et ce, pour tout un tas de raisons évidentes. Mais, comme je suis bon prince, je vais vous laisser une petite chance de m'attraper » - sourit mystérieusement l'Haddock.

« QUOI ?! » - s'écrièrent beaucoup de gens ahuris.

« Harold ! T'as pété un câble ?! » - s'offusqua Erik.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » - le supplia même Astrid les yeux larmoyants en voulant se précipiter vers lui mais, Krokmou lui barra la route.

« Arrêtez de tous réagir comme si j'allais me rendre ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai seulement dit que j'allais leur donner une chance ! » - s'amusa à moitié le jeune homme.

« Et, ce sera quoi cette chance ? » - demanda Dagur passablement suspicieux.

« Un duel ! Juste moi contre vous deux »

Les deux chefs s'échangèrent un regard sceptique.

« Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupe ! » - ajouta Harold voyant leur réaction.

« On devine parfaitement que tu viendras avec nous si on gagne mais qu'en sera t-il si c'est le contraire que se produit ? » - interrogea Alvin.

« Je vous laisserai simplement vous allez. Toutefois, à condition que je n'ai plus jamais à entendre parler de vous. Alors, marché conclu ? »

Le Traître et le Dérangé se consultèrent une dernière fois, cette fois-ci à voix basses, avec Dagur affichant un sourire carnassier pouvant être traduit comme : « Après tout, deux solides gaillards comme nous contre une brindille, ça devrait être du gâteau ! »

« Très bien ! » - déclara alors Alvin avec force.

« Dans ce cas là, veuillez nous faire un peu plus de place, s'il vous plaît ! - somma Harold à la foule derrière lui qui recula, avant de s'adresser plus personnellement à son dragon : Et toi, tu n'interviens pas ! Compris ? »

Le Furie Nocturne émit un reniflement clairement mécontent. Il piétina même sur place en faisant tout un tas de grognements plaintifs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » - demanda Astrid confuse.

« Oh rien ! Il me sort juste le couplet habituel « **Je n'aime pas ça **», « **Sois prudent **» et blablabla. Il est du genre surprotecteur et possessif. Avec moi, il est pire qu'une louve avec ses petits »

Nouveau reniflement mécontent de la part du dragon.

« T'as beau contester autant que tu veux il n'empêche que c'est la vérité ! » - s'amusa Harold en s'en retournant vers la place qui avait été faite pour son duel.

Il prit également en mains chacun de ses fameux cylindres argentés.

« Si tu as l'intention de refaire ton truc de Braguettaure de tout à l'heure sache que, je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois ! » - le mit en garde Dagur avec assurance.

« Mais, je n'en ai nullement l'intention » - lâcha calmement l'Haddock au moment où il déclencha un petit mécanisme sur chacun de ses cylindres.

Et beaucoup, hormis les Dratziens, eurent en hoquet de surprise en voyant une lame sortir à leur extrémité, dont celle de gauche était entièrement enflammée et, celle de droite entourée par une curieuse brume blanche et verte pâle.

« Oh, comme c'est jolie ! » - railla le Dérangé juste avant que lui et le Traître ne s'élancent droit vers lui.

Dans un premier temps, Harold croisa ses deux mystérieuses épée – qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître d'étranges petites étincelles – au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer la lame de Dagur. Tout en parvenant à balancer un coup de pied dans le thorax d'Alvin, le faisant reculer de deux bons mètres, avant de le faire tomber sur les fesses. Ce qui déclencha une vague de rires parmi les Dratziens, tandis que les Beurkiens étaient sidérés par cette démonstration de force d'Harold car, Alvin pesait au moins deux cents kilos.

Ensuite l'Haddock plia légèrement ses genoux et repoussa Dagur avec, là aussi, une sacrée force. Puis, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui, sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et, de à la fois le couper et le brûler au visage avec sa lame enflammée.

La Dérangé lâcha alors son arme, se prit le visage entre ses deux mains et, s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

Harold s'en retourna ensuite vers Alvin, qui eut le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds et repartir à la charge, duquel le jeune homme parvint à esquiver aisément un coup et, de le blesser à son tour au bras avec son autre épée.

Le Traître vit d'ailleurs avec horreur son bras se recouvrir d'une assez importante couche de glace blanche et verte.

Il tomba ensuite à genoux en hurlant de douleur également car, la glace pouvait être aussi douloureuse que le feu.

« On dirait que j'ai gagné » - fit constater Harold sans pour autant être fier d'avoir battu, en même temps, deux des chefs de clans les plus redoutés dans l'Histoire viking en à peine quinze secondes à tout casser.

Il les observa ensuite quelques instants agoniser, avant d'ajouter :

« Considérez ça comme des représailles pour les dragons que vous avez torturé à mort pour m'atteindre. Maintenant, foutez-moi le camp ! Et que, je ne vous revois plus jamais ! » - termina t-il cependant beaucoup plus menaçant.

Ensuite, il fit rentrer ses deux lames dans leurs gardes et, repartit tranquillement vers son dragon, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid et quelques autres personnes crient avec horreur :

« HAROLD ! ATTENTION ! »

En effet, Dagur avait reprit du poil de la bête, avait reprit son arme et, s'était élancé avec rage vers l'Haddock.

Toutefois, il n'eut guère le temps d'aller bien loin car, Kamikazi apparemment sortie tout droit du néant, était arrivée par derrière lui, l'avait plaqué au sol, s'était assise à cheval sur son dos et, lui avait collé un poignard sur la gorge.

« Ah là là ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Je me le demande ! » - taquina t-elle Harold.

« Mais… Mais d'où elle sort celle-la ?! » - s'énerva encore plus le Dérangé.

À peine avait-il fini de poser sa question, qu'un étrange dragon rouge apparut comme par magie juste à côté d'eux et, le jaugeait d'un œil mauvais.

« Un dragon pouvant se confondre dans le paysage, c'est vraiment le partenaire idéal pour une voleuse doublée d'une espionne ! Tu ne trouves pas Gugur ! » - lui répondit Kamikazi toujours aussi taquine.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin amusé, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la foule de Dratz.

Toutefois, son regard tomba curieusement sur son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi blême et, se dit qu'il allait le devenir encore plus à cause de l'arrivée d'une personne en particulier qu'il sentait approcher.

Et effectivement, un Stormcutter marron atterri aussitôt après à côté de lui, avec lui aussi une personne sur son dos qui mit de suite pied à terre, avant de retirer le masque qu'elle portait et, de regarder droit dans la direction de Stoïck qui, comme Harold l'avait prévu, devint encore plus blanc qu'un linge. De même que Gueulfor et quelques autres beurkiens.

« Va… Va… Valka » - parvint tout de même à articuler faiblement le Chef de Beurk.

… _**à suivre**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponses à quelques commentaires**

**Krokmou-emma et LightWindMaker:** Je dois avouer que quand vous m'avez suggérer de faire un échange entre Harold et Astrid, j'ai été à la fois assez amusée et désolée car, il était effectivement prévu à la base.

Toutefois, vous en trouverez quelques détails dans ce chapitre.

À vrai dire, il aurait dû se faire dès le début du chapitre 14 à la place de celui Alvin/Dagur mais, pour une question de rythme et d'ambiance, j'ai dû y renoncer.

J'avais peur que cette scène ne fasse complètement rechuter à zéro le palpitatiomètre chez les lecteurs, à cause de la fin de chapitre 13 qui, laissait présager une bonne dose d'action pour la suite.

Le chapitre suivant commence, certes, aussi par une discussion mais, la différence est qu'elle est relativement courte et, est aussi écrite de sorte à ce que le palpitatiomètre ne rechute pas aussi vite que Krokmou lancé à pleine vitesse.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Ceci est en quelques sortes un nouveau "chapitre pause"!**

**Oui, j'ai essayé de doser mon histoire de sorte à ce que ces chapitres spéciaux arrivent à peu près tous les cinq chapitres.**

**Il contient, certes, quelques petites révélations mais, il est cependant beaucoup moins palpitant que le précédant.**

**Donc, on peut le considérer comme un "chapitre pause"**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_**Le Sanctuaire des Dragons, il y a cinq ans…**_

_Cela faisait près de quinze ans que Valka Haddock vivait parmi les Dragons. Et, durant cette longue période, elle avait énormément apprit sur eux. Leur mode de vie, leurs habitudes, leur sociabilité, leur comportement en général, etc. . . Sauf ce jour-là, où elle avait été complètement perdue durant toute la matinée._

_En effet, tous les dragons, même le Grand Ice Beast, s'étaient montrés particulièrement nerveux et agités sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi._

_La plupart piétinaient sur place avec impatience comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, ne prêtant aussi quasiment guère attention à sa présence, ou à ses douces paroles pour tenter de les calmer._

_Mais le fait le plus étrange était sans conteste l'absence totale, au cœur du sanctuaire, de la colonne tourbillonnante formée par les dragons voulant se dégourdir les ailes à l'intérieur._

_Aucun ne semblait éprouver l'envie de voler. Et Valka se sentait vraiment désarmée et attristée de voir le Sanctuaire comme ça, sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi._

_Puis, aux alentours de midi, elle avait décidé d'abandonner temporairement, le temps d'aller manger un peu. _

_Mais, au moment où elle allait franchir l'entrée de sa grotte aménagée, les dragons s'étaient subitement agités et, à gronder fortement, même l'Ice Beast, ce qui créa alors un impressionnant boucan._

_Valka fit alors demi-tour et, couru aussi vite qu'elle le put pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_Elle fut assez surprise de constater que tous les dragons, grondant toujours, battaient des ailes sans pour autant s'envoler, montrant davantage leur extrême nervosité et qui, semblaient également regarder quelque chose en l'air._

_Elle leva alors son regard pour voir, en effet, un dragon vipère voler vers l'Ice Beast en tenant visiblement quelque chose entre ses serres qu'il alla déposer sur une infime partie de terre émergée dans le bassin du sanctuaire, juste devant l'Alpha._

_Valka se hâta de descendre jusqu'au bassin pour aller voir ça de plus près. Et, elle eut un immense choc en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon._

_Son amis Jumper l'avait entre-temps rejointe et transporté sur l'îlot pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se mouiller._

_La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'assurer qu'il était vivant. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça « vivant » car, son pouls était quasi-inexistant et, il était tellement froid qu'elle avait l'impression de tenir un bloc de glace entre ses bras. Il était clairement en état d'hypothermie profonde. _

_Il fallait absolument qu'elle le réchauffe au plus vite. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle avait sommé Jumper de vite la remonter à sa grotte avec le jeune garçon qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle._

_Une fois sur place, elle l'avait rapidement dépouillé de ses vêtements mouillés, enroulé dans toutes les couvertures qu'elle possédait et, installé entre les ailes du même dragon vipère qui l'avait ramené et, aussi proposé son aide pour prendre soin de lui, pour qu'il puisse le tenir encore plus au chaud. Enfin plutôt pour qu'« **elle **» puisse, puisque c'était une femelle._

_Après quoi, elle s'était accordée un moment pour observer ce garçon qui, sans qu'elle n'arrive à saisir pourquoi, avait éveillé en elle un curieux sentiment mêlé à la fois de nostalgie et de tristesse. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait avoir le même âge que son fils qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quatorze ans et demi._

_D'ailleurs, elle lui trouvait un air de ressemblance avec son défunt frère et, aussi elle-même par conséquent car, elle et son frère se ressemblaient assez._

_Ensuite, Jumper eut un étrange comportement._

_Il s'était doucement rapproché de la Vipère – qui bien qu'elle tenait le garçon entre ses ailes, laissait tout de même entrevoir sa tête – et, s'était mit à balancer son regard entre le petit être inconscient et Valka complètement perdue car, elle savait qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi._

_Il avait continué son petit manège quelques secondes avant de changer de tactique._

_Il avait doucement rapproché du visage du garçon une de ses griffes, sans pour autant chercher à le toucher et, reprit son jeu de regards._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un espèce d'éclair émotionnel la foudroya sur place._

_Elle avait déjà vu cette scène mais, avec son fils dans son berceau._

_Elle avait comprit ce que son dragon essayait de lui dire mais, en même temps, elle se disait que c'était impossible. La mère en elle voulait y croire pour des raisons évidentes. Mais, le refusait aussi vu les circonstances actuelles._

_De toutes manières, elle n'avait pas trente six façons de s'en assurer._

_Alors, elle se décida à l'observer de plus près et, sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle aperçut la petite cicatrice sur son menton._

_Normalement, son fils aurait dû aussi en avoir une à cet endroit._

_Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour totalement la convaincre._

_Du coup, elle tendit une main tremblante vers le visage du garçon pour lui ouvrir un œil. Et, lorsqu'elle vit le vert si particulier de son iris, ce fut pour elle le coup de grâce._

_Elle recula violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute sa table improvisé, une main sur son cœur et le souffle coupé._

_« Mon… Mon bébé. Co… Comment est-ce possible ? » - commença t-elle alors à pleurer._

* * *

_**De retour dans le temps présent sur Dratz…**_

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Surtout chez les Beurkiens affichant deux sortes d'expressions faciales.

Les plus âgés avaient l'air clairement en état de choc et, étaient aussi livides que s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

Quant aux plus jeunes, ils semblaient assez perdus car, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs aînés réagissaient comme ça à l'arrivée de cette femme qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblait étonnement à Harold. En particulier lorsqu'on les voyaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Pour ce qui était des Dratziens, ils observaient la scène avec une certaine appréhension.

Même les dragons présents semblaient s'être tendus et, attendre en silence le suite des événements.

Harold, lui, s'était tranquillement adossé contre son Furie Nocturne, les bras croisés, avec un léger sourire espiègle collé au visage. Un peu comme s'il savait ce qui allait suivre et, en riait déjà.

Cette étrange scène durant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la femme se dirige subitement d'un pas décidé en direction de Stoïck. Ce dernier avança d'ailleurs à sa rencontre mais, beaucoup plus timidement cependant et, comme hypnotisé.

« Val… Valka » - parvint-il de nouveau à articuler faiblement une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Toutefois, la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut un crochet du droit enragé et, suffisamment puissant pour le faire tituber et ce, malgré la grosse différence de corpulence entre eux.

« Et voilà ! C'est parti ! » - entendit Astrid dire Harold plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un en particulier.

« STOÏCK HADDOCK ! - se mit la dénommée « Valka » à vociférer. DONNE-MOI UNE SEULE BONNE RAISON DE NE PAS T'ÉVENTRER SUR PLACE ! »

En entendant la menace de mort faite à leur chef, les plus jeunes beurkiens voulurent intervenir mais, Gueulfor s'était interposé en leur conseillant vivement de ne surtout pas s'en mêler.

Quant au chef en question, il regardait son interlocutrice les yeux écarquillés et, l'air à la fois estomaqué et indécis. C'était comme s'il savait parfaitement qui il avait en face de lui mais, qu'il n'arrivait pas en même temps à reconnaître.

« ALORS ?! » - s'impatienta t-elle.

« Valka… Je… Je » - bafouilla Stoïck ne trouvant vraiment rien à répondre, avant de prendre une nouvelle droite enragée.

« C'EST BIEN CE QU'IL ME SEMBLAIT ! TU NE TROUVES RIEN À DIRE POUR LA SEULE ET BONNE RAISON QUE RIEN N'EXCUSE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

Elle respira un grand coup comme pour se calmer un peu. Puis, elle reprit un octave plus bas cependant :

« Quand je pense que lorsque j'ai pris la décision de ne pas retourner sur Beurk, c'était parce que je croyais qu'Harold serait mieux sans moi et que TOI, tu prendrais parfaitement soin de lui et le protégerais ! Même au péril de ta vie ! MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE J'AI ÉTÉ ! JE TE L'AI CONFIÉ PERSUADÉE QU'IL SERAIT EN SÉCURITÉ AVEC TOI ! ET TOI ? QU'EST-CE TU FAIS ? TU LE BANNIS ! NOTRE FILS ! NOTRE BÉBÉ ! »

Et VLAN ! Troisième crochet du droit !

« TU L'AS ENVOYÉ À LA MORT JUSTE POUR UNE QUESTION DE FIÉRTÉ ! D'AILLEURS, IL A FAILLI MOURIR ! ET PLUS D'UNE FOIS ! »

« Attends un peu voir, c'est ta mère cette furie ?! » - lança subitement Dagur à Harold.

« Elle est pas du tout comme ça d'habitude. Mais, en même temps, ça fait cinq ans que la marmite bouillonne. Alors, fallait bien qu'elle finisse par déborder – lui expliqua posément l'Haddock, avant d'ajouter plus perplexe : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit de dégager ! »

« Eh ! Dis ça à ta copine que j'ai toujours sur le dos ! » - s'indigna le Dérangé.

« Ah oui ! Désolée ! » - lâcha la concernée en se relevant.

Dagur en fit de même avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Tu devrais vite aller appliquer un peu de pommade sur cette vilaine brûlure Gugur » - ajouta Kamikazi passablement taquine.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin, avant de s'éloigner en maugréant tout un tas de malédictions.

Alvin, lui, semblait avoir décampé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pendant ce temps là, Valka continuait de hurler et de cogner sur Stoïck qui, se protégeait comme il pouvait, parce qu'elle y allait carrément avec les deux poings et les pieds cette fois-ci.

« Harold, tu devrais peut-être... » - commença à lui suggérer la Voleuse.

Ce dernier poussa un gros soupir déçu.

« Et après, c'est moi le rabat-joie » - lâcha t-il en se dirigeant vers la scène de ménage.

Et une fois arrivé sur place, il passa ses bras autour de sa mère pour l'éloigner de son père.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui Maman. Je pense qu'il a comprit ce que tu essayes de lui dire »

« Harold, lâche-moi ! Si quelqu'un doit tuer ton père : c'est moi ! » - protesta t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

« Calme-toi ! Respire ! - lui préconisa t-il en mettant une main sur ses yeux et, en faisant un peu pencher sa tête vers l'arrière. En plus, tu inquiètes Jumper et Krokmou qui n'ont pas du tout l'habitude de te voir dans cet état »

En effet, le Stormcutter et le Furie Nocturne s'étaient rapprochés d'eux – faisant reculer les Beurkiens, alors qu'ils étaient encore à un distance raisonnable cependant – et, Krokmou se frottait contre eux en ronronnant tel un chat comme s'il essayait lui aussi de la calmer.

Jumper, lui, toisait son amie d'un œil vraiment préoccupé et émettait des sortes de petits grognements inquiets.

Le traitement semblait d'ailleurs fonctionner car, elle s'était détendue dans les bras de son fils et, avait une respiration plus régulière.

« Ça va mieux ? » - lui demanda Harold en la lâchant doucement.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre » - souffla t-elle en donnant une caresse rassurante à Krokmou, lorsqu'elle vit le regard de dragon battu qu'il lui adressait.

« Je le crois aussi » - concéda son fils.

Après quoi, elle remonta sur son dragon, après l'avoir rassurer lui aussi mais, non sans lancer un dernier avertissement à Stoïck :

« Toi ! Ne t'imagine pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! Loin de là ! Et, il en va de même pour vous ! Parce que je sais que mon imbécile de mari n'est pas le seul fautif dans tout ça ! » - pointa t-elle les autres beurkiens qui pâlir encore plus.

Jumper décolla ensuite et, sembla se diriger vers la Grande Salle sur les hauteurs du village.

« Et ben. Ces prochains jours vont être très intéressants » - soupira Kamikazi en tapotant la tête de son propre dragon venu réclamer des câlins.

* * *

Les Beurkiens étaient tous réunis sur le pont de leur drakkar.

Gueulfor avait suggéré à Stoïck de convoquer un conseil provisoire car, il était évident que tout le monde avait besoin de parler des événements récents.

À présent, il observait la petite assemblée qui attendait dans un silence pesant qu'il ouvre le débat.

« Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? » - demanda t-il soudainement à l'adresse d'Astrid qui sursauta à cause du fait qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Sans compter que, tous ces regards pleins de reproches tournés vers elle, la mettait relativement mal à l'aise.

« En fait, je ne l'ai su à peine seulement une heure avant vous » - répondit-elle doucement en évitant de regarder qui que se soit.

« Et, comment ça se fait ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas trop eu le choix »

Elle leur raconta alors comment elle en était venue à suivre Harold dans la forêt, où ils avaient été attaqués par Dagur et ses hommes et, qu'il les avait fait sauter du haut d'une falaise pour leur échapper mais, avec un Furie Nocturne les réceptionnant un peu plus bas.

Résultat, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de tout lui avouer.

« De toutes manières, il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de nous le cacher éternellement » - termina t-elle un peu plus confiante.

« Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? » - insista lourdement Stoïck.

« Rien de plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà pour le moment. Il n'avait pas trop le temps de me faire un exposé complet non plus. Il y avait quand même une attaque de Dagur et Alvin sur le feu » - expliqua t-elle en essayant de paraître le plus détachée possible.

Non seulement à cause de tous ces regards perçants braqués sur elle mais, aussi à cause d'un autre détail auquel elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser pour ne pas se retrouver bêtement avec un sourire béat, voire niais, collé au visage.

Après tout, le fait que à la fin de leur conversation, qu'elle se soit jeté à son cou et, qu'elle l'ait embrassé goulûment pour lui prouver à quel point elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il était, relevait selon elle du domaine du privé.

Il n'avait pas eu à lui poser la question. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, cette crainte d'être à nouveau rejeté, voire même considérer comme un véritable monstre par elle. Bien qu'elle reconnaissait néanmoins avoir eu peur sur le coup. Surtout quand elle vit pour la première fois ses yeux de dragon. Mais après mûre réflexion, elle trouvait maintenant que ça le rendait encore plus beau et mystérieux.

« Par contre, une chose est claire dans cette histoire ! Les Dratziens et Harold savaient que les Berserks et les Bannis étaient à en route pour les attaquer ! Toutefois, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ! » - lança Gueulfor.

« Ouais ! - convint Rustik. Ils avaient l'air d'être déjà prêts quant l'attaque a eu lieu ! Ce qui explique leur étrange comportement depuis notre arrivée ! Ils étaient en train de se préparer ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais, ça n'explique pas comment ils le savaient ! »

« C'est Harold qui les a prévenu » - intervint timidement Varek.

Tous les regards convergèrent, cette fois-ci, vers lui et l'air surprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mon garçon ? » - l'invita à développer Stoïck.

« Et bien, tout simplement l'étrange échange qu'il a eu avec Priam à notre arrivée »

« Admettons ! - lui lança Kognedur. Mais la question est de savoir comment **LUI** le savait ! »

« Exact ! - poursuivit son jumeau. Il a été avec nous quasiment tout le temps ces derniers jours. Et nous, on en savait rien, alors qu'on était censés enquêter sur eux quand même ! »

« La réponse est tout bonnement les dragons marins de ce matin – soupira Varek désespéré par leur lenteur de réflexion. J'ai vu Harold discuter avec son Furie Nocturne comme il le ferait avec un être humain. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Il comprend les Dragons aussi bien qu'il nous comprend. Et se sont ceux de ce matin qui l'ont prévenu »

Un nouveau lourd silence s'abattit jusqu'à ce que Rustik le rompt en s'adressant à l'Ingerman :

« Au fait, tu m'as dit l'autre soir que tu en avais saisi pas mal sur la Prophétie des Dragons. Et donc, je pense que maintenant, tu pourrais nous dire de quoi il s'agit »

« En fait, j'avais seulement dans l'idée que le Prince des Dragons n'en soit en réalité pas vraiment un. D'ailleurs, j'ai plus ou moins pensé juste. Par contre, je dois bien avouer que j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de soupçonner Harold »

« Comme tout le monde ! - assura Gueulfor. Ah ! Je reconnais bien là le petit malin qu'il est ! Il a bien caché son jeu ! »

« C'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais ça n'explique pas comment un truc pareil puisse être possible ! » - s'écria vivement un beurkien.

« C'est bien vrai ça ! » - approuvèrent tous les autres.

« Peut-être qu'il est victime d'un sort ou, quelque chose d'autre dans le genre ? » - suggéra une beurkienne.

« Absolument pas ! - contesta Varek en sortant un parchemin de sa besace, avant de le tendre devant lui de sorte à ce que le document soit face à l'assemblée. Les deux premières phrases de la première partie de la prophétie sont très claires ! «_ Lors de la saison du renouveau, il naîtra. De tous les Dragons, le Prince, il sera_ ». Harold n'est pas devenu le Prince des Dragons du jour au lendemain ! Il l'est depuis toujours ! Il est né comme ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu avec ses yeux de dragon, ou même communiquer avec eux, lorsqu'il était sur Beuk ? » - contre-attaqua un autre beurkien.

« Je ne sais pas, admit Varek en baissant doucement son bras. Mais connaissant Harold, il nous expliquera tout quant le moment sera venu »

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si soucieux, mon garçon ? » - demanda Haldor de sa voix fatiguée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira Harold. Ça vient peut-être du fait que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu »

« Bien sûr que si ! - rétorqua le vieil homme. Elles se passent seulement plus vite ! »

« Et puis, dans l'ensemble, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Sauf pour ton père » - ajouta Kamikazi en revenant de la cuisine d'Haldor, un gobelet à la main, qu'elle remit au propriétaire des lieux qui la remercia.

Harold sourit d'hilarité au souvenir de la scène.

« C'est vrai que ma mère à légèrement choqué et traumatisé tout le monde. Elle qui, d'habitude, est si calme et si douce »

« Ne jamais sous-estimer la fureur d'une femme. Et encore moins lorsque celle-ci est une mère » - déclara Haldor avec sagesse, avant de boire un peu.

Puis, il ajouta plus malicieusement :

« Maintenant vous devinez pourquoi je ne me suis jamais marié ! Étant à la fois le guérisseur et le maître d'armes de cette île, j'en ai déjà suffisamment à supporter entre les pleurnicheries de doudouilles et celles de mes élèves. Bien entendu, je ne dis pas ça pour toi Harold ! »

« Rassurez-vous ! Je ne me sens aucunement visé. Mais au fait Kami, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté la réaction de Erg »

Là, ce fut au tour de la Voleuse d'avoir un sourire amusé.

« Je pense que son âme à dû se détacher de son corps pendant un moment. Mais sinon, dans l'ensemble, je dirai qu'il l'a plutôt bien prit »

« Et, il a accepté sans difficulté de retourné sur Rix ? »

« Évidement ! Il meurt d'envie de connaître tous les détails ! Comme tout le monde ! D'ailleurs, ma mère s'est occupée de faire prévenir les Tronchkeks ! »

… _**à suivre **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois que le Conseil provisoire des Beurkiens se fut terminé, Gueulfor avait prit la décision de retourner à la taverne car, avec tous ces événements, il pensait avoir besoin d'une bonne chope de bière, parce qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir terminer la journée sans s'écrouler.

Il avait proposé à Stoïck de venir car, s'il y avait une personne qui avait besoin d'un remontant s'était bien lui.

Toutefois, le Chef de Beurk avait décliné l'offre et avait, à la place, préféré aller s'enfermer à double tour dans sa cabine. Et ce, probablement soit pour y pleurer à chaudes larmes, soit pour y examiner tranquillement les bleus que Valka avait dû lui faire un peu partout, ou voire peut-être même les deux.

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet de l'épouse présumée morte depuis près de vingt ans, qui était ensuite réapparue sans prévenir et qui, en guise de câlin de retrouvailles, s'était contentée de lui hurler et lui taper dessus de toutes ses forces.

Par contre, les membres du Club des Cinq avaient bien volontiers accepté l'offre du forgeron.

Cependant, ils avaient dû retraverser une bonne partie du village, dont l'ambiance et l'animation avaient changé de façon radicale. Ce qui était légèrement flippant. Et pas seulement à cause des dragons qui se baladaient un peu partout en totale liberté.

Dratz qui, à leur arrivée, avait eu complètement l'air d'un coupe-gorges à cause de l'ambiance sombre et hostile qui y régnait, était à présent tout le contraire. Les habitants, maintenant souriants, déambulaient dans leurs rues et, continuaient leurs tâches quotidiennes avec l'aide de dragons comme si l'attaque de plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Par ailleurs, durant tout le trajet, le groupe dû se baisser à maintes reprises, afin d'éviter à leurs têtes d'entrer en collision avec des Terreurs Terribles volant dans tous les sens.

« C'est incroyable ! » - ne put toutefois s'empêcher de s'extasier Varek.

Mais non sans être aussi tendu qu'un arc que ses camarades, à cause de la crainte qu'ils éprouvaient à être cernés de toutes parts par des dragons, alors qu'ils étaient complètement désarmés.

En effet, même si la première fois qu'ils étaient venus aux village, on les avait autorisé à garder leurs armes, la deuxième fois avait été légèrement différente. Quelqu'un à l'entrée les avait prié de les laisser sur leur drakkar pour éviter le moindre incident avec les dragons, et donc, pour garantir en quelques sortes leur propre sécurité car, il leur avait expliqué que les dragons avaient tendance à se sentir menacer par toutes personnes leur étant inconnues et armées.

Bien entendu, hormis Astrid et Varek, les autres s'étaient montrés des plus récalcitrants à obéir mais, s'empressèrent de le faire lorsque leur interlocuteur leur avait lancé d'un air et d'un ton faussement innocents :

« Faites comme vous voulez ! Mais si jamais un dragon se retrouve, ne serait-ce qu'égratigné et que, vous en êtes responsables : Sachez que, je n'aimerais, en aucun cas, être à votre place quant vous devrez vous justifier à Harold ! »

Et Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement à la crainte que leur inspirait maintenant Harold.

Qui aurait crût ça, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps ?

Les rôles étaient, comme qui dirait, inversés dorénavant !

« Piouf ! » - souffla de soulagement Gueulfor en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

« Ouais ! J'aurais pas dit mieux ! On a réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans se faire dévorer ! » - convint Rustik.

« N'importe quoi ! - s'offusqua Astrid. Harold dit que les Dragons ne dévorent pas les gens ! »

« Oh ! Si c'est son Altesse qui le dit ! Alors, c'est forcément incontestable ! » - railla t-il avec condescendance.

« Rustik n'a pas complètement tort de douter – intervint Kognedur. Si les Dragons ne dévorent réellement pas les gens : Comment t'expliques pour le bras et la jambe de Gueulfor ici présent ? »

« Légitime défense ! De la part des dragons bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, je vous fait remarquer qu'ils ne l'ont pas entièrement dévoré, alors qu'ils en avaient plus que l'occasion ! »

« Mouais ! Moyennement convaincu ! » - renifla Kranedur avec une moue dubitative.

« Dans ce cas, comment VOUS vous expliquer pour la mère d'Harold ? Parce que moi, personnellement, je l'ai trouvé drôlement vivante, entière et en forme pour quelqu'un qui a été, soit-disant, dévoré par des dragons il y a près de vingt ans ! » - leur lança Astrid avec un air de défi.

D'ailleurs, elle se délecta de les voir s'échanger des regards perplexes peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux arguments écrits sur le front des uns et des autres. Mais, ils demeurèrent silencieux.

Elle leur avait apparemment cloué le bec.

« Alors comme ça, la furie de tout à l'heure qui a tabassé le Chef, c'est la mère d'Harold ? » - finit par demander Kranedur à l'adresse de Gueulfor.

« Et oui » - soupira le forgeron, avant de boire une gorgée de la bière qu'on lui avait servi pendant leur moment de silence.

« Si elle était vivante durant tout ce temps : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est jamais revenue ? Ou même fait savoir qu'elle était vivante ? » - questionna à son tour Kognedur.

« Parce que, comme elle l'a elle-même dit, elle pensait qu'Harold serait mieux sans elle – lui répondit Varek, avant d'ajouter plus songeur : Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle croyait ça »

Gueulfor soupira de nouveau lourdement en reposant doucement sa chope.

« Apparemment, vos parents ne vous ont pas beaucoup parlé d'elle » - constata t-il.

« Non – reconnut Varek. On sait seulement qu'elle a été enlevé par un dragon il y a vingt ans »

« Et puis, on a pas tellement cherché à en savoir plus non plus » - fit remarquer Kognedur.

« Oui ! Après tout, qui s'intéresserait à la femme qui a mit au monde la plus grosse tâche dans l'Histoire de Beurk ? » - leur lança Astrid avec une pointe de dédain.

« Ah, parce que toi, tu t'y es intéressée peut-être ? » - répliqua Kranedur assez vexé.

« Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les réponse est « OUI » ! J'ai essayé, il y a quelques années, d'en savoir plus sur elle ! Mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me dire quoique se soit ! »

« Et, tu sais pourquoi ? » - lui demanda Gueulfor.

« Non »

« Et bien moi, je vais te le dire ! - déclara l'amputé, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière et, de reprendre : Valka a toujours été très gentille, sociable, aimable etc... De même qu'une épouse fidèle et dévouée. Mais, hormis sa cuisine des plus désastreuse, elle avait cependant un énorme autre défaut. Un défaut des plus embarrassant. En particulier pour Stoïck. Voyez-vous, elle avait les Dragons dans la peau. D'ailleurs, elle n'en a jamais tué aucun. Elle a toujours refusé de les combattre. Et quand elle intervenait pendant les raids, ce n'était jamais pour défendre le village mais, plutôt pour défendre les Dragons. Elle n'hésitait pas à brandir une arme contre l'un des siens pour défendre un dragon »

« Ouah ! Carrément ! » - s'exclama Kranedur soufflé.

« Je comprends un peu mieux la honte éprouvé par mon oncle. Et aussi pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais. D'ailleurs, je dirais même qu'elle faisait encore pire qu'Harold » - lança Rustik.

« Et moi, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue à cause de lui » - fit Kognedur.

« Mais c'est évident, voyons ! - lui répondit Varek. Elle était déjà une sacrée épine dans le pied de l'Honneur de son mari. Et, elle ne voulait pas en devenir également une dans celui de son fils. Sans compter qu'à l'époque, elle devait être tout comme nous très loin de se douter de ce qu'il était réellement. Et, c'est plutôt ironique quant on y pense »

« Comment ça ? » - l'invita à développer Gueulfor.

« Et bien, je veux seulement dire que c'est assez drôle et curieux en même temps que, se soit justement une femme qui a toujours eut les Dragons en adoration qui a aussi donné naissance à leur Prince »

« Je constate que vous êtes en train de parler de notre chère « Mère des Dragons » » - fit remarquer une voix féminine.

Ils tournèrent tous de concert la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Sigrun, se trouvant juste à un mètre de leur table et qui, tenait et caressait dans ses bras un Terreur Terrible entièrement blanc ne semblant pas mécontent de son sort.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir la jeune femme de beaucoup plus près, ils purent voir qu'elle avait de magnifiques grands yeux couleur menthe à l'eau pourvus de grands cils. Elle avait aussi une fine bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres pâles.

Il fallait admettre qu'elle était vraiment belle.

Tous les homme devaient jalouser Erik à en crever.

« N'allez pas croire que j'écoutais – les rassura t-elle. C'est tout à fait par hasard que j'ai entendu un bout de votre conversation »

« Tu es bien la fiancée d'Erik, c'est ça ? » - demanda Gueulfor.

« Tout à fait ! - confirma t-elle. Moi, c'est Sigrun ! Et lui, c'est Flocon ! » - déclara t-elle en désignant le petit dragon pelotonné dans ses bras qui redressa vivement la tête pour observer les interlocuteurs de sa maîtresse.

Ils eurent d'ailleurs l'immense surprise de constater qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Du jamais vu pour un dragon de cette espèce.

« Il est vraiment inhabituel ton Terreur » - lui fit remarquer Varek en observant la créature d'un air vraiment perplexe.

« C'est parce qu'il est albinos – lui révélé t-elle. Et oui ! Ça peut arriver aussi chez les Dragons ! Mais comme pour les autres espèces, c'est reste extrêmement rare »

« Vraiment ?! » - sembla s'enthousiasmer l'Ingerman en s'emparant de son carnet de notes et, de se mettre à griffonner frénétiquement.

En le voyant si fébrile, Sigrun jugea bon de lui demander, assez confuse cependant :

« Tu t'intéresses aux Dragons ? »

« Disons que je les ais toujours trouvé fascinants et que, j'ai toujours également pensé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à savoir sur eux que ce que le manuel officiel en dit ! »

« Et tu as parfaitement raison ! Vous êtes vraiment à des lustres de tout savoir sur eux ! »

« Tu insinues qu'on est de gros ignares ? » - lui lança Rustik acide.

« Oui – lui répondit t-elle impassible. Mais on ne peut pas trop vous en vouloir car, après tout, nous aussi il y a quelques années encore on l'était complètement. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Valka et Harold débarquent dans nos vies »

Le Jorgenson allait répliquer autre chose mais, le coup de crochet de Gueulfor sur sa tête l'en dissuada. Il lui lança aussi un regard d'avertissement assez noir pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient à faire à la future belle-fille du chef de l'île où ils se trouvaient.

« Pourquoi tu appelles la femme de notre chef « Mère des Dragons » ? » - lui demanda Astrid essayant de ne pas sourire d'hilarité à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Parce que c'est, en quelques sortes, ce qu'elle est pour eux. Elle a vécu parmi eux durant ces vingt dernières années. Et elle se comporte avec eux comme une vraie mère. Elle a même recueillit et élevé pas mal de bébés dragons orphelins. La dragonne d'Erik est d'ailleurs un de ceux-là »

« Bah, ils étaient où leurs parents ? » - demandèrent en chœurs les jumeaux.

Elle les considéra gravement, avant de répondre :

« Disons que, je pense que vous devriez être en mesure de le deviner tout seul étant donné ce que vous faites en général aux dragons sur votre île »

Après quoi, elle tourna les talons et les planta là complètement hébétés, voire penauds, pour ceux qui avaient déjà comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

* * *

Stoïck était littéralement affalé sur son bureau, la tête entre ses bras, à se laisser – émotionnellement parlant – dériver comme l'épave qu'il était actuellement. Dire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser.

Les Dieux s'étaient montrés particulièrement cruels avec lui depuis vingt ans.

Non ! C'était trop facile ! C'était une échappatoire de lâche que de tout rejeter sur les Dieux !

Ce qu'il lui arrivait était entièrement de sa faute !

Même si sa femme et son fils n'étaient pas morts comme il l'avait pensé durant des années, il les avait quand même perdus car, c'était uniquement à cause de ses actions que maintenant, tous deux, le haïssaient !

Et puis, cette histoire de Prince des Dragons le faisait sombrer encore plus dans l'incompréhension.

Étaient-ce les Dieux ou, tout bonnement, les Dragons qui le détestaient ?

Ces maudits lézards lui avaient tout prit !

Ils avaient d'abord envoûté et enlevé l'Amour de sa vie ! Puis, comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant sur tous les garçons nés il y a vingt ans, il avait fallu que se soit le sien qui soit leur Prince !

D'ailleurs, il en était venu à se demander si ce n'était pas l'œuvre du Destin si ce fut justement pour avoir libéré un dragon qu'il s'était vu contraint de bannir son propre fils.

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, un horrible doute s'était emparé de lui !

Il disait tout le temps qu'un chef doit protéger les siens ! Et Harold était une sorte de chef pour les Dragons ! Alors, était-ce vraiment un accident ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là?! Est-ce qu'Harold avait délibérément délivrer ce Cauchemar Monstrueux, en parvenant à faire passer ça pour une nouvelle maladresse de sa part ?! Est-ce qu'il a toujours su ce qu'il était ?!

Raaargh ! Trop de question douloureuses et sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête !

Il se redressa brusquement et, se prit la tête entre ses mains, luttant contre une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'accepter l'offre de Gueulfor, parce que là, il admettait qu'il avait bien besoin d'un verre ! Peut-être même de deux voire plus !

Soudainement, des coups retentirent contre sa porte, le faisant sursauter au passage.

« J'avais dit de ne pas me déranger ! » - râla t-il en tentant de cacher sa voix rauque le plus possible.

« Je sais Chef – répondit timidement le beurkien gêneur depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Mais il y a Priam qui veux absolument vous parler »

Stoïck soupira lourdement, avant de se lever pour déverrouiller sa porte et, pour y trouver derrière le trouble-fête de déprime, de même que son confrère local auquel il fit signe d'entrer.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la place, il referma la porte et, retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« On dirait que j'ai bien fait de t'amener ça ! Tu as vraiment une sale tête ! » - lui lança Priam en posant une bouteille d'hydromel sur la table.

Apparemment, il avait prévu sa détresse. Ça devait être de l'empathie entre chefs de clans.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » - demanda Stoïck en tentant de paraître le plus professionnel possible.

Toutefois, son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord le temps de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Je suis seulement venu te dire que si tu veux vraiment connaître tous les détails de cette histoire, il faut que tu retournes dans un premier temps sur Rix. Les Cambrioleuses, les Pwishiens, de même que les Tronchkeks sont d'ailleurs déjà en route » - finit-il par révéler calmement.

« Pourquoi tous ces clans vont également là-bas ? » - s'étonna Stoïck.

« Les Cambrioleuses n'étaient pas vraiment une obligation car, tout comme nous, elles sont converties aux dragons depuis des années. Elles ont même été le deuxième clan, après nous, qu'Harold à rallier à lui. Mais vous Beurkiens, ainsi que les Pwishiens et les Tronchkeks, êtes les derniers clans – Bannis et Berserks exclus – qui n'étaient pas au courant pour ton fils »

« Alors si je comprends bien, quasiment toute l'Archipel savaient ! Et pas même moi son propre père ! » - s'indigna Stoïck.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as banni ton fils il y a cinq ans. Vous ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bon termes. Donc, je pense que les raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'est pas précipité vers toi en premier lieu sont évidentes. Sans compter que tu le croyais mort durant tout ce temps »

Stoïck ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis, le referma de nouveau ne trouvant visiblement rien à répliquer.

« Par contre – reprit Priam, si tu tiens réellement à savoir le fin fond de toute cette histoire, je ne saurais mieux te conseiller que de te rendre sur Rix comme il l'a demandé »

Après quoi, il se leva et prit congé, afin de pouvoir laisser son confrère déprimer de nouveau tranquillement.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et, le soleil commençait à décliner offrant au ciel une jolie couleur orangée.

Le groupe de Gueulfor avaient décidé d'attendre la nuit tombée pour sortir de leur refuge (la taverne) pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle car, ils avaient entendu dire que les dragons allaient dans leurs écuries la nuit. Donc, ils avaient décidé d'attendre ce moment-là pour aller manger, histoire de s'y rendre plus détendus, excepté Astrid qui avait totalement confiance en les dires d'Harold. D'autant plus qu'elle était montée sur le dos du soit-disant plus féroce et dangereux des Dragons et, elle était toujours vivante et entière.

Elle venait d'atteindre les quais quasi-déserts, lorsqu'une grande silhouette sombre atterrie brusquement non loin d'elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Gente Dame – la salua Harold depuis le dos de son dragon. Ça peut-être très dangereux de se promener comme ça toute seule le soir »

« Très amusant » - ronchonna t-elle.

« Comment s'est passé le « Conseil Extraordinaire » beurkien ? » - lui demanda t-il d'une voix amusée, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tendu. Très tendu »

« Laisse-moi deviner : Comme ils t'ont vu avec moi sur le dos de Krokmou, ils t'ont accusé de toutes les traîtrises du monde »

« Non mais, ce n'est pas passé loin » - soupira t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Sinon, ça te dirait de nouveau monter sur le dos de Krokmou ? Faut que je te montre quelque chose » - lui demanda t-il soudainement.

« Quoi donc ? » - s'étonna t-elle.

« Disons que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment décrire. Il faut le voir » - lui sourit-il mystérieusement.

Ce qui, bien entendu, attisa la curiosité d'Astrid. Et puis, s'il lui offrait, une fois de plus, l'occasion de voir une partie de son insaisissable monde en avant-première alors autant en profiter.

« D'accord ! » - lança t-elle en se rapprochant du duo.

Et dont le membre reptilien eu la galanterie de se coucher pour qu'elle puisse grimper plus facilement sur son dos.

« Tu l'as bien éduqué » - plaisanta t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas – lui répondit-il sur le même ton, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : Toutefois, tu vas monter cette fois-ci devant moi »

« Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? » - s'étonna t-elle.

« Tu verras » - lui fit-il en l'aidant d'une main à se hisser.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est pour pouvoir mieux me jeter par-dessus bord une fois qu'on sera assez haut ! » - s'indigna t-elle faussement.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! - rit à moitié l'Haddock. Par contre, tu vas fermer les yeux et, les rouvrir que quand je te le dirais »

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre tout de suite pourquoi. Mais non sans ressentir quand même une petite appréhension se demandant ce qu'il tramait dans son indéchiffrable cerveau.

Après quoi, le dragon décolla à une vitesse vertigineuse sous les yeux hagards de Stoïck qui les avait observé de loin.

Le Chef de Beurk se sentit défaillir car, il commençait à comprendre ce que Gueulfor avait essayé de lui dire l'autre soir.

Malheureusement, il avait la nette impression qu'il était déjà trop tard.

… _**à suivre**_


End file.
